


Love, Simon 2: Freshman Year

by Chiefofsages



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: College, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Multi, boyfriend - Freeform, simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefofsages/pseuds/Chiefofsages
Summary: Simon Spier has everything he could want: great friends, loving family, amazing boyfriend.  But now he's off to college, and on his own for the first time.  Will his relationship be able to survive?  Will he be tempted by his new roommate, who seems to have plenty of secrets?  And what's going on with his friends?This is a sequel to the Love, Simon MOVIE, written in script format.





	1. Scenes 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the movie, but trying to bring elements from both books into it. I fell in love with the characters, and couldn't accept that the story ended there. 
> 
> This has been written as a movie SCRIPT, not as a novel/story format. Therefore, far more emphasis has been placed on dialogue rather than details. It is INTENDED to be this way, not just poor writing skills (though those are present as well). I have never tried writing like this before, but I really enjoyed it. So, please excuse any incorrect "movie" language/directions.
> 
> I tried to re-write it as a novel, but it just wasn't working. The format didn't carry over well from the document, so it's much better read as a PDF/printed version- sorry for the cruddy format here. The story has already been written, so it should be released relatively quickly. If you would prefer to read the original PDF (thus preserving the formatting and making it easier to read), I can e-mail you a copy of it.
> 
> While the story still focuses on Simon Spier as the main character, it begins to shift towards his roommate's storyline about halfway through, trying to see what life is like for someone whose coming out may not be as cheerful as Simon's.

FADE IN: 

INT. SIMON’S BEDROOM – TIME UNCERTAIN

SIMON (V.O.)  
I‘m just like you. I have a couple of close friends, hate school, and enjoy sleeping in. But in many ways, I’m also… a little different. For starters, I have a family that I actually like. 

Video of the family engaging in typical “family activities” is shown. 

SIMON (V.O.)  
My sister Nora is now fifteen, but she’s still into cooking. She keeps adding unholy things to her pancakes, and I still don’t know what a compote is, but her cooking has actually improved in the last year. 

Video of NORA serving the family food at a meal is shown. They all seem to like the food, but as soon as she turns her back, EMILY spits out her food into her napkin, and SIMON quickly dumps whatever it was he was eating onto the floor for BIEBER to eat, which the dog does quickly. Only JACK seems to like the food, though we see him later clutching his stomach in pain once he’s had a chance to digest it.

SIMON (V.O.)  
Well, maybe not that much. She does seems to be a bit more relaxed now, and has made a few friends over the last couple of months.

A small group of her friends are sitting on the living room rug in their pajamas, fighting over the last slice of pizza. Bieber moves in and grabs it out from one girl’s hand before any of them can claim it. 

SIMON (V.O.)  
My parents are pretty amazing. My mom was the hot valedictorian and my father was the quarterback. And no, they didn’t peak in high school. 

His parents are sitting at the couch watching TV over a bowl of popcorn. Jack says something inaudible, to which Emily shows feigned offense. She grabs a piece of popcorn and throws it at him, and this starts a mini food fight, which culminates in them laughing, Jack “tackling” Emily on the sofa, and sharing a kiss, which the two kids walk in on. Simon and Nora show disgust, but Emily and Jack just kiss once more to rub it in.

SIMON (V.O.)  
My mom is a psychiatrist, and I guess she likes her job.

Emily is seen sitting in a chair behind a person on a “therapy couch”. The person is jabbering away, and Emily is seen starting to doze off, obviously bored out of her mind.

SIMON (V.O.)  
My dad’s technically a lawyer, but hasn’t practiced in years. He and my mom decided that he was better off being a stay-at-home dad, even though my sister is a year away from being able to drive a car, and I can legally vote. Other than that, he spends most of his time decorating the house for various holidays and yelling at his computer because he doesn’t know how to do anything other than play solitaire.

Jack is in his office screwing up on the computer, acting like an 80-year old woman trying to figure out how to use it. He actually picks up the monitor, looks like he’s going to throw it, before Simon comes in and calms him down. 

SIMON (V.O.)  
As for me? I’m just your typical high school graduate. I’m finally done with school, and busy getting ready for the last summer I’ll probably ever have to spend with my friends before becoming an actual adult.

Video of his friends ABBY, LEAH, and NICK sitting at the Waffle House is shown. Abby and Nick are holding hands and laughing, while Leah is busy eating a piece of bacon, almost disgusted by their blatant “in your face-ness” of their relationship. 

SIMON (V.O.)  
I was accepted to the University of California, Bellington College, Northeastern University, and applied to a few more, but I am still waiting to hear back on my first choice, NYU. Hopefully I’ll get my acceptance letter any day and be ready to head up to the freezing northeast in the fall with about six jackets and an electric blanket.

Oh, and did I mention I’m gay? I came out about six months ago to my family and friends… and everyone else in the world for that matter. 

Perhaps “came out” isn’t exactly true. More like… I was outed to everyone in the world in the worst way possible by the biggest jerk I’ve ever had the misfortune to know.

Flashbacks of clips from the prior movie play, including Leah’s call about the closeted gay kid in school, Simon checking his computer, emailing “Blue”, and then MARTIN finding their emails. We then see how Martin blackmailed him, Simon’s responses, and eventually how Martin outed him to the entire school. The last shot is of Martin trying to apologize, and Simon yelling at him.

SIMON (V.O.)  
I guess I can’t stay too upset with him over it. I know he didn’t mean to hurt me like he did, but he still took away my choice. I don’t know if I can ever be friends with him, but in time, I’m sure I’ll stop hating him. Or at least stop using him for target practice.

Simon turns and throws a nearby dart at a dartboard, which has a picture of Martin on it with many, many holes in it from previous darts. A couple of old, hole-y pictures are next to it on a bookshelf, indicating the one hanging up is not the first.

SIMON (V.O.)  
To be fair, life has been better ever since everyone found out I like guys. 

My parents were totally cool with it. Maybe a little… too cool with it. 

The family is at a pride parade. Emily and Jack are walking with enormous smiles on their faces, waving rainbow flags, wearing shirts that say “I’m proud of my gay son,”. Simon is trying to hide his face in his hands, wishing he could be anywhere else in the world right then, praying that no one in the crowd recognizes him. To his agony, all three of his friends are there, both to support him, but also to give him a hard time and make him feel embarrassed.

SIMON (V.O.)  
Most importantly, though, I was able to meet Blue. Blue was the guy I had been emailing anonymously back and forth for a few months last year, and eventually found myself falling in love with. 

Flashback of “it’s you”, “it’s me” scene, followed by their kiss.

SIMON (V.O.)  
Best. Kiss. Ever. 

So here we are, about five months later, and Bram and I have never been closer. We’re inseparable, really. Doesn’t hurt that he’s easy on the eyes and always smells good. He and I also have managed to avoid that whole “going crazy” bit of our relationship and we can really just be ourselves. 

Bram discovers a picture of Simon wearing glasses. He comments on how cute he looks with them. 

We see 4-5 shots, each only a second or two, where Simon begins wearing glasses everywhere with Bram. Eventually in one of the shots, Leah takes them off and looks through them. “These are non-prescription, aren’t they?” Bram laughs.

SIMON (V.O.)  
And my family really seems to like him, too. My parents invite him over all the time to suffer—I mean… sample, my sister’s cooking. 

Bram eats her cooking, which he actually likes and doesn’t have an issue with.

SIMON (V.O.)  
They’re also really good about giving us our privacy. 

Bram and Simon are on the couch in each other’s arms. Jack walks in, and Simon turns and gives him the stink eye. Jack quickly backs out before being noticed by Bram.

SIMON (V.O.)  
Well, most of the time. 

Emily walks into Simon’s room without knocking, some clothes in her arms (she assumed he wasn’t home), and an unclothed Simon and Bram quickly cover themselves up with his blanket. They had obviously either been in the middle of, or were just about to begin having sex. 

Simon says something about how she and Jack weren’t supposed to be home, but all she can do is apologize profusely, and has dropped the clothes she was holding. Emily ducks back out into the hallway, eyes bulging, mouthing the words “oh my god” to herself while shuttering. 

Jack walks by, curious about what’s going on, and Emily looks at him and says “Don’t you dare go in there!” Not out of respect for their son’s privacy, but because the image might forever be burned into her mind and she doesn’t want him to experience that. Curiosity getting the better of him, he goes in anyway, and all we can hear is Jack yelling “Oh shit!” and running back out, covering his eyes. 

The scene cuts back to Simon and Bram in bed. Simon lays back in his bed, hand on his face, feeling extremely embarrassed, and obviously no longer in the mood. Bram starts laughing, and leans over and kisses Simon, silently telling him that it’s okay.

(CUT TO MOVIE TITLE)

FADE OUT  
   
FADE IN:

EXT WAFFLE HOUSE - DAY

A brief shot outside the waffle house. 

INT WAFFLE HOUSE - DAY

Leah, Abby, and Nick are eating on one side of a booth. Simon is on the other side, alone.

LEAH  
(Slaps Simon’s hand)  
Jesus, Si, will you ever put that thing down? All you ever do anymore is text Bram. I mean, the sexting can’t really be that great.

Simon looks up from his phone, then puts it in his pocket.

SIMON  
Sorry, just texting Bram to find out when he’s going to get here.

Bram walks in just as Simon finishes his line.

LEAH  
(She’s not very enthusiastic)  
Speak of the devil… 

SIMON  
Hey, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about! Oh, and as for the sexting, you have no idea. 

He says this line under his breath so Bram doesn’t hear it as he approached the table. 

Simon hugs and gives Bram a small kiss on the lips. They both sit down.

BRAM  
So, what are we all talking about? 

He looks at everyone else and grabs a slice of Simon’s bacon.

LEAH  
The geopolitical situation in Iran and how it has an effect on the global oil crisis, and whether the stability of the Yen will waiver due to a shortage of natural resources.

BRAM  
Uh… yeah.

SIMON  
(He rolls his eyes)  
We’re talking about school, and how I still haven’t gotten my acceptance letter yet to NYU. I don’t know what’s taking so long, the admissions guy said I practically had it in the bag. And after I slept with him!

He’s clearly joking.

LEAH  
Well, that would explain why you haven’t heard anything. Probably still scarred from a romp in the sack with Simon Spier.

Simon narrows his eyes at her. She has become increasingly sharp with her jokes as of late.

NICK  
You remember to tip your mailman last Christmas? One year we forgot to, and… we didn’t see any mail for three weeks. 

Nick pauses.

NICK  
He still glares at me whenever he goes by. 

BRAM  
I’m… sure they’re just being thorough. Don’t worry, you’ll get in, and in a few months, we’ll be up in New York City together, seeing each other every night.

LEAH  
(Sarcastically)  
As opposed to your long-distance relationship now where you only see each other on your birthday and high holidays?

SIMON  
Being single has made you a real bitch, Leah. 

He says this matter-of-factly. He’s definitely joking, but there’s a hint of seriousness at the same time.

Leah leans back and lifts her arms up, as if she’s stretching.

LEAH  
Being single’s got nothing to do with it. My bitchiness is just a natural gift that few are lucky enough to possess.

Abby decides to steer the conversation away from Leah being bitchy.

ABBY  
I can’t imagine going back up north. Winters in D.C. were bad enough, New York isn’t going to be any better. I mean, you’re a southern boy, Simon. You’re gonna freeze your ass off up there.

SIMON  
Well, I have no doubt that my ass will be just fine up there. 

He smiles at Bram. 

SIMON  
As for keeping warm… I think I just explained that. 

NICK  
And I love how concerned you are for Bram and me.

ABBY  
You’re not some skinny nerds who think a gym is a nickname for James!

Bram smiles. 

LEAH  
I still can’t believe you guys are abandoning us. I mean, we’ve been a group for… 

She pauses, eying Bram and Abby.

LEAH  
Well, some of us have been in this group for most of our life. It’s just weird knowing in a few months we’re all going to be going in different directions.

ABBY  
Well, you’re still stuck with me. 

She punches Leah lightly in the arm. 

ABBY  
(Unenthusiastically)  
Go Georgia State… 

NICK  
What are you girls complaining about? At least you’ll know each other. And Bram and his girlfriend will be in the same city. I’m going to be stuck in Boston without knowing anyone. 

SIMON  
(He smiles)  
I’m sure Elizabeth Warren will be happy to be your friend. 

ABBY  
Oh, jeez, don’t get him started on Elizabeth Warren. The man’s obsessed. I think he actually almost yelled out her name during sex once. 

BRAM  
(In disbelief)  
Elizabeth Warren? Elizabeth Warren the Senator?

NICK  
Hey, that woman is fine.

ABBY  
Don’t ask, I don’t get it either. All I know is she’s on his freebie list, and he’d probably have her babies if he could.

LEAH  
(Disgusted)  
Ugh… Don’t tell me you two have a freebie list?

ABBY  
Oh, yeah. He’s got Liz, Meghan Markle, Mila Kunis, and… I forget the last one.

NICK  
Zoe Saldana.

Bram weighs in on the conversation.

BRAM  
And who’s on yours?

ABBY  
Well, I’ve got Joseph Gordon Levitt, Chance the Rapper, John Legend, Harrison Ford, and… Emma Watson.

They all look at her after that last name.

SIMON  
You mean Hermione from Harry Potter?

ABBY  
Oh hell yeah. I’ll try anything once. Besides, I bet she’s into all kinds of freaky things. And she may be a woman, but I wouldn’t kick her out of bed for eating crackers.

Simon reaches over and grabs something off Bram’s plate.

SIMON  
Somehow, I don’t think she’d be eating anything in bed with you.

FADE OUT


	2. Scene 3

FADE IN

EXT. SIMON’S HOUSE – DAY

It’s a beautiful summer day in Atlanta. The mailman is dropping off the mail.

INT. SIMON’S HOUSE - DAY

Simon notices from inside, and is about to run out to get it, but Emily is already grabbing it, coming back from a run. She brings the mail inside, while he waits for it, eagerly. Jack and Nora are nowhere to be seen.

SIMON  
Anything for me?

Emily sifts through the mail. There are a few large envelopes at the bottom, which Simon eagerly eyes.

EMILY  
Nothing from your boyfriend.

SIMON  
Yeah, maybe because we don’t send things by the Pony Express, anymore. We use these new, fangled contraptions called phones.

EMILY  
Yeah, tell me all about your “phone” when you’ve got a cord attached to it and there’s only one line in the entire house that everybody has to share. Oh, and you couldn’t use it to watch porn.

SIMON  
(Sarcastically)  
Sounds like the god damn dark ages.

Emily laughs, but the smile on her face fades when she gets to a letter. Not a large envelope, but a small one.

EMILY  
(Dejectedly)  
Oh… This one’s for you. 

Simon takes the letter, opens it, and reads it aloud under his breath.

SIMON  
Dear Mr. Spier… Thank you for applying, yaddah-yaddah-yaddah… 

He pauses. You can clearly see something in the letter upset him. There’s no doubt in Emily’s mind what it says.

EMILY  
What’s wrong, honey?

SIMON  
(Inhales sharply)  
Dear Mr. Spier. Thank you for applying to New York University. We appreciate your interest in attending our institution. Upon review, we regret to inform you that you have not been selected for acceptance for the coming academic year. 

There is more to the letter, but he obviously doesn’t read it.

EMILY  
Oh, Si… 

She goes in for a hug. He backs up, not wanting to be around anyone right now.

SIMON  
I’m sorry, I just… I’m sorry. 

He goes up the stairs to his bedroom. Emily looks quite sad. His door slams shut, and she jumps slightly at the loud noise. Jack comes in, and Emily just crosses her arms and shakes her head in disappointment.

INT. SIMON’S HOUSE – AN HOUR LATER

Jack opens the front door. Leah is there. Apparently, Emily called Leah to come over and talk to Simon. Emily may be close with Simon, but she’s still not the same as a friend.

JACK  
He’s upstairs in his room.

LEAH  
Thanks, Mr. Spier.

JACK  
It’s Jack. I don’t need to feel any older than I already do.

LEAH  
Sorry, Jack. 

Leah heads up the stairs. She knocks on the door, and hears Simon tell her to go away, and that he doesn’t want to talk to anyone.

LEAH  
Si, it’s me, Leah. 

She waits a second, and then opens the door. Inside, Simon is lying on his bed, his head on a pillow and his arms stuffed under it. A record with a sad song is playing. He is staring out his window.

LEAH  
Hey, Si. 

Simon says nothing.

LEAH  
Look, your mom told me about the letter from NYU. I’m… I’m sorry.

SIMON  
Not your fault they rejected me.

LEAH  
I know, but it still really sucks. I know how much you had your heart set on going there. I know how much that school meant-

Simon turns to look at her. His eyes are red.

SIMON  
It’s not the school that mattered. I really didn’t care about going there all that much.

LEAH  
Then why— 

(Pause) 

Oh… because Bram’s going to be in New York City. You wanted to be near him.

SIMON  
And now we’re not going to be. We’re going to be hours away from each other instead of across town. And long-distance relationships never work out, so he’s going to get bored of not seeing me, find another guy, and break up with me.

LEAH  
Si, Bram would never do that.

SIMON  
Why not? It’s not like there aren’t plenty of good-looking guys in New York City. It’s the gay capital of the Northeast. There’s a hot dog stand on every corner and an aspiring Broadway actor on every street.

Leah sits on the side of his bed, putting her hand on his calf.

LEAH  
Uh… Si? I think he loves you in spite of your acting… er… “abilities”. Don’t really think that you have to worry about him running off with someone who wants to make it their entire career.

SIMON  
Okay, how about a ripped soccer player? You know how many gay guys go to the gym every day?

LEAH  
Well, if you’re any indication… And besides, scrawny, un-athletic nerds seem to be his type!

He glares at her.

SIMON  
Shut up, Leah.

LEAH  
(Serious voice)  
I know he would never do that because I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Even when I thought I loved hetero-Simon, I never looked at you the way he does. And the way he smiles whenever you walk into the Waffle House, or he shows up to hang out in Nick’s basement… I wish I had a guy like him who wanted to be with me.

SIMON  
But that’s because we’ve seen each other almost every day up to now. What’s it going to be like when we see each other once a month, if not longer?

LEAH  
I imagine you’ll be spending very little time outside your dorm, for starters.

Simon tries to look innocent, but knows she’s not wrong. He smiles a little at her joke. He appreciates that he’s trying to make her feel better.

LEAH  
I mean, so what? So you didn’t get to go to school in the same city as Bram. Does that mean that you can’t talk to each other every day? Does that mean you can’t see each other now and then? If he feels the same way about you as you appear to feel about him, I’m sure that he’ll be more than willing to wait for you. Plus, you’ll have Thanksgiving, Christmas vacation, spring break, summer vacation… You’ll be seeing him again before you know it.

SIMON  
(He looks back to Leah)  
I’m just so afraid that he’s going to want more than that. Is he going to want a relationship over the internet? 

LEAH  
Uh… Isn’t that how you guys fell in love?

Simon reluctantly nods. There is silence for a few moments.

LEAH  
Do you know where you’re going to be going?

SIMON  
Probably Bellington. Their campus was really nice, and they seem to have a pretty significant gay student culture. Might actually be nice to have some gay people in my group of friends other than the guy I’m dating. Plus, they didn’t reject me.

Leah shifts uneasily. She hasn’t admitted to Simon that she’s bisexual yet. Now’s not the time, either.

LEAH  
Well, that sounds nice-… 

She becomes more alert and confused. 

LEAH  
Wait… Bellington? Isn’t that just outside of Philadelphia?

SIMON  
Yeah, why?

LEAH  
(She stands up rapidly)  
Oh my god, you god-damn crybaby! You’re going to be an hour’s train ride from Bram and you’re laying here crying your fucking heart out? Good lord, grow a goddamn pair and stop moping around like a little bitch!

Wow. That took a sudden turn. And Leah’s taking no prisoners.

SIMON  
You know, you swear a lot more than you used to. And besides, it’s way more than an hour from there to New York.

LEAH  
(She crosses her arm in disbelief)  
Yeah? How much longer?

SIMON  
(He mutters)  
Two hours…

LEAH  
I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear that. Wanna say it again for all the people in the back?

SIMON  
(More forcefully)  
Two hours, all right?

LEAH  
You know, you really had me feeling sorry for you there for a second. Here I was, thinking that you might actually have some sort of reason to feel bad for yourself, and instead you’ve turned into this clingy, whiny, little... 

SIMON  
Don’t you dare use that word! 

LEAH  
I was going to say wimp! You know what? Get off your ass, dry your eyes, and go talk to your boyfriend. He’s going to tell you the exact same thing I have. 

She turns to leave. 

LEAH  
Oh, but I’d leave out the sobbing part. Because god knows if I were your boyfriend, I’d dump your sorry ass then and there.  
(As she’s leaving the room)

And they think he’s old enough to vote for president… Jesus, sometimes I think I’m the only adult out of the five of us…

FADE OUT


	3. Scene 4

FADE IN

EXT. SIMON’S HOUSE - DAY

The gang is there. Both Simon’s car and his parent’s is packed to the brim with crap. His parents are getting ready to leave with Bram’s stuff. 

Simon and Bram begin to hug everyone. First Nick, then Abby, then Leah. 

NICK  
Don’t forget- Columbus Day weekend, you and Bram should come to Boston!

SIMON  
We’ll be there to see you and your girlfriend Elizabeth. 

He turns to Abby. 

SIMON  
Assuming that’s okay with you?

ABBY  
If he can actually get Elizabeth Warren to go out with him, I’ll pay for dinner, the hotel room, and fireworks myself. Hell, I’ll even throw in a cruise to the Bahamas.

Simon begins to hug Abby.

SIMON  
Ugh… I’m going to miss you so much. Who am I going to look at all the FINE men at on campus with? 

ABBY  
I’m sure you’ll find yourself a pathetic, desperate single girl who wants a gay best friend. 

Leah smacks her in the arm, thinking Abby is implying someone like her. 

ABBY  
I wasn’t talking about you! 

(Pause) 

You’re not desperate. 

Leah moves in for another smack, but Abby dodges it and laughs, moving on to hug Bram.

LEAH  
Finally, I’m going to get some peace and quiet around here instead of having to listen to you bitch and moan all the time about your boyfriend!

SIMON  
Awww, screw you, too! 

They hug. 

LEAH  
Seriously, though, I am going to miss you. 

(She lowers her voice). 

Living in a dorm with Abby and having to make all new friends make my stomach churn. 

SIMON  
Who knows, maybe you’ll actually end up liking her? And I’m sure someone on campus is bound to find you interesting. I mean, there’s what… like… fifty thousand students there?

LEAH  
And just like that, you’ve gone and ruined a nice, tender moment. 

She turns to Bram.

LEAH  
Dump him while you can. 

Leah hugs Bram, and the three remaining friends hug Emily and Jack- it’s clear that they won’t be seeing much of each other while Simon is away at school. After a few “safe trip” and “don’t get lost” comments, they head over to the cars.

EMILY  
You guys have your GPS and the address of the motel in case we accidentally get split up?

SIMON  
Yes, mom. 

He turns to Bram and lowers his voice. 

SIMON  
“Accidentally.”

The two cars pull out, Emily and Jack taking the lead. Abby, Nick, and Leah wave as they drive off, with Simon and Bram waving back. As soon as they round the corner, Abby buries her head in Nick’s shoulder, crying. Leah’s lip quivers and she is trying as hard as she can not to cry. Nick holds it together for the group.

Simon and Bram are in his car, now cruising down a highway. His parent’s car is seen in front of them. Simon has a tear down his cheek, already missing his friends. Bram, who wasn’t as close with Simon’s friends, seems more eager than anything. He notices Simon’s tear, and gives him a smile, then grabs his hand. They hold hands on the console.

BRAM   
All right, enough crying, time for something happy. 

Bram turns on the radio, and the song “Happy” by Farrell comes on the radio.

BRAM  
Well… that’s a pretty eerie coincidence.

Simon laughs.

FADE OUT  
   
FADE IN

EXT. MAJOR HIGHWAY - MIDDAY

Simon’s car is driving down the highway. Emily and Jack are still in front of them.

INT. SIMON’S CAR - MIDDAY

Various takes of Simon and Bram driving in the car. Music is played, and Simon is singing along. Bram tries to tolerate it, but it’s very clear that Simon is a terrible singer. 

 

EXT. CHEAP MOTEL - NIGHT  
Eventually, night falls and they pull into the motel. 

They share a room with his parents, and the two guys are disappointed because they can barely snuggle without getting a glare from Jack or Emily. In fact, both Jack and Emily are laying on their sides facing the two, to keep an eye on them. That’s not creepy at all.


	4. Scenes 5 & 6

EXT. CHEAP MOTEL – EARLY MORNING

They leave the motel early the next morning, and arrive at the school in the late morning, around 11:00 or so. 

EXT. BELLINGTON SCHOOL – LATE MORNING

Simon pulls in. As they drive up, we see him looking through the windshield at the various buildings around. Bram is pretty impressed, but it’s still not his school.

SIMON  
I guess we’re here.

BRAM  
Cool. 

We cut to them parking near his dorm. We skip a scene of them getting all his room information and keys- nobody needs to see this. As they are bringing stuff up the stairs, “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” can be heard in the distant background, like someone in another dorm is playing it loudly.  
Emily and Jack try to make a big reveal out of his first dorm room, but Simon wants no part of it. He knows that as soon as they’re done, Bram is leaving and he’ll be on his own. They enter. Simon is the second of the two occupants to arrive. The other guy’s stuff is in the room, neatly organized. He is nowhere to be seen. 

The room is fairly small and has absolutely no character. Emily was preparing for this great layout or some kind of historical significance in the design.

EMILY  
(Surprised)  
Well, it’s uh… it’s a room.

JACK  
It’s… uh… great.

SIMON  
Yeah.

BRAM  
I’m guessing this is your bed over here?

SIMON  
I’m not sharing one with him, if that’s what you’re asking.

The four of them make multiple trips from the cars to the bedroom, unloading all of Simon’s stuff. After a couple of trips, he stays behind to start organizing everything. While there is still plenty left to unpack, he has at least some semblance of normalcy by the time everything is brought up. Most importantly are three photos on his desk: one of his family, one of his friends, and one of him and Bram doing a side-hug, with Bram giving him a kiss on the cheek but looking at the camera. Simon is smiling ear-to-ear in the picture.

The four of them head on down, having finished moving him in. Bram and Simon hold hands the entire time. They walk to the cars.

EMILY  
(She hugs Simon)  
I’m going to miss you so much. If you need anything, and I mean it- anything, you just give us a call, day or night. Even if it’s three in the morning and you just want to say hi…

SIMON  
I get it, Mom. I’m going to miss you, too. 

Simon isn’t meaning to act like a brat, but this is just as hard for him as it is for everyone else.

Jack goes to hug Simon. He gets worked up almost as bad as Emily.  
JACK  
You’re going to have a great time here, I promise you. College was the best nine years of my life. 

SIMON  
If I take that long, please shoot me.

EMILY  
(She wipes her eyes)  
Well, we’ll see each other again over Thanksgiving. That’s only two months away. 

SIMON  
You know, I could go with you guys to drop Bram off in New York?

EMILY  
(She shakes her head)  
You’ve got an orientation lecture tonight. Besides, we’re going to spend the night up there and catch a show.

Simon looks at them as if to say “that’s fine”, but the look on Jack’s face indicates that they won’t go for it. 

JACK  
(He leans in to whisper to SIMON)  
Please talk her out of it. I have absolutely no interest in seeing The Lion King or that one with the green chick!

SIMON  
“Wicked”, dad.

EMILY  
(She looks at BRAM)  
All right, we’re going to give you two some privacy. Bram, we’ll be in the car.

Bram thanks them. The two walk away, Emily’s head on Jack’s shoulder. It’s a bittersweet moment for her- her son is about to embark on this great new adventure, but it’s also the first time she’s ever left her son alone. Jack is feeling much the same way.

Simon’s voice begins to crack up, trying to figure out the words to say.

SIMON  
I… I… Um… 

(Long pause) 

I don’t want to be here right now. I thought we’d have more time together. 

Bram is holding it together pretty well.

BRAM  
Where would you rather be?

SIMON  
Anywhere, as long as you’re there with me.

BRAM  
Where? 

(He moves in to hold Simon). 

If you and I could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you want to be?

Simon thinks. 

SIMON  
Paris, I guess. My family went there on a trip a few years ago. You’ve seen the picture of us next to my desk. I’d like to be sitting on the balcony of one of those little cottages on the outskirts of the city. It’d be warm, and we could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. We’d have a candlelight dinner… made up mostly of Oreos. Then you and I would slow dance in the doorway, the moon up above, and maybe some Christmas lights giving a faint glow. Then we’d go back inside and spend the entire night in each other’s arms. 

It’s clear that this isn’t a sexual fantasy, but rather a true love thing. Bram is torn on how to respond to this. He doesn’t know whether to say “wow, that sounds really gay, even for us”, or “that sounds perfect.” He decides on the latter.

BRAM  
That sounds perfect.

The two kiss, Simon tearing up, and Bram trying to keep himself from choking up. 

BRAM  
It’s going to be hard not seeing you every day, but we’ll talk to each other all the time, email back and forth, and uh… 

(He pauses, then lowers his voice.) 

…some other things. Before you know it, a holiday weekend will be here and we can spend a few days together in New York. And we’ll never leave my apartment.

This appears to calm Simon down.

SIMON  
That sounds great. How about we get a small taste of that dinner in Paris now? 

Simon pulls out a small sleeve of Oreos from his sweatshirt pocket. Bram smiles as Simon opens the packaging. Unbeknownst to him, the Oreos got crushed during transit. Not even a single cookie remains whole. While still tasting the same, the symbolism is felt by both. Bram tries to laugh it off and still eat some of the crumbs, but Simon is disappointed.

The two embrace one last time, and share a final, sad kiss. Bram walks off, leaving Simon behind.

Simon exhales deeply, puts his hands into his pocket, and proceeds to walk back up to his dorm. He smiles at other students as he goes by, but doesn’t want to talk to anyone. He just wants to lay in his bed and feel sorry for himself. Because no one else has EVER had to go through this before.

INT. DORM HALL – TWO MINUTES LATER

He goes to unlock his door, only to find it’s already open. Inside is another guy- DIMA, a younger, brown-haired man who is well-dressed, thin, attractive, and looks somewhat like Simon, though definitely more muscular (or at least not as scrawny).

Dima is holding some of the pictures on Simon’s desk. He is attractive, but not really Simon’s type. He turns around, surprised someone else is in the room.

SIMON  
Uh, can I help you? 

He seems agitated that someone else is touching his things, especially the picture of Bram.

DIMA  
Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go ruffling through your things. Just thought I’d look at the pictures. 

(He pauses, then realizes he hasn’t introduced himself.) 

Oh, sorry, I’m Dima, your roommate.

SIMON  
Oh! Nice to, uh, meet you. 

He extends his hand, which Dima shakes. Dima puts the photos down. 

SIMON  
I’m- I’m Simon. Simon Spier.

DIMA  
Dima Jones. Well, actually, Dimitri Jones, but everyone has called me Dima since I was a kid. 

(He looks at the two beds) 

Sorry for taking that bed. I moved in yesterday and I kind of had to make an executive decision. If you’d prefer this one, I’m okay with switching.

SIMON  
No, it’s… it’s fine.

Dima turns to the photos again. 

SIMON  
Nice pictures. Family and friends?

SIMON  
Yeah, that’s my mom, dad, and sister, Nora. And in that one, those are my best friends from high school- Nick, Abby, and Leah.

DIMA  
And this one? 

He points to the one of Bram.

Simon has no intention of being in the closet in college, but he wasn’t looking to break the ice so quickly over such a topic.

SIMON  
That’s… my boyfriend. Bram.

DIMA  
Oh. You’re uh… You’re gay?

SIMON  
Yeah. Is that a… problem?

Dima walks back to his side of the room and sits down on the bed.

DIMA  
Not in the least. As long as you’re not having giant sex parties or parading a whole bunch of drag queens in here.

Simon’s not sure how to take that comment. Does he think Simon’s a drag queen? Does he have something against drag queens? Does Simon look like Bellington’s new residential gay slut?

SIMON  
Not into either of those things. 

DIMA  
Then that’s fine with me. And if you do change your mind, just hang a sock on the door and I’ll make sure to steer clear. 

There’s a pause. They’re not sure what to say to one another. 

DIMA  
So, Simon Spier, where are you from?

SIMON  
Just outside of Atlanta. You?

DIMA  
Atlanta? Really? You don’t really have an accent.

SIMON  
Not everyone in the south has an accent.

DIMA  
Oh.

SIMON  
And what about you? 

DIMA  
North Dakota. Near Bismarck.

SIMON  
Ah. 

He goes back to unpacking things. 

DIMA  
So… What are you studying here, Simon Spier from Atlanta?

SIMON  
Going to start out with Psychology and see how that goes. 

DIMA  
Psychology. That should be interesting. Why Psychology?

Simon doesn’t answer for a moment, a little unsure why Dima seems so interested in him.

SIMON  
My mom’s a psychologist. She seems to enjoy helping people with their troubles. 

DIMA  
And your dad? What does he do?

We can tell Simon is starting to get annoyed with the line of questioning.  
SIMON  
He, uh… He’s a stay-at-home dad right now. Was an attorney, but the stress was getting to him. What about you? What do your parents do?

DIMA  
Dad’s a pharmacist, mom’s a state employee. 

SIMON  
Oh, what does she do for the state?

DIMA  
Not really sure. I think she works for the legislature or something.

SIMON  
And what are you studying here?

DIMA  
Political Science. Eventually international relations. 

SIMON  
You’d get along with my friend, Nick, then. He’s got a thing for Elizabeth Warren.

DIMA  
(He stands up and shrugs)  
Maybe.

Simon nods. This really isn’t his strong suit- meeting new people. Dima takes the hint, and excuses himself. Simon thought that their first conversation was a bit awkward- Dima didn’t want to say much about himself. 

Simon becomes a bit mopey again once the door closes. He flops down on his bed and looks to his left. He grabs the picture of Bram, and holds it for a minute.

FADE OUT


	5. Scene 7

FADE IN

VARIOUS SETTINGS

It has been at least a week or two since Simon started school. There is footage of him attending classes, walking back to his dorm, eating in the dining hall, and then wash-rinse-repeat. It is clear that he’s not really making too many friends, and that he and Dima aren’t becoming that close. Dima doesn’t spend too much time in the dorm, and Simon spends most of his time e-mailing Bram or face-timing with Leah, Nick, and/or Abby.

EXT. BELLINGTON SCHOOL QUAD - DAY

Simon stops by a bulletin board where there are a bunch of flyers for different groups and activities going on. He notices one for a gay-straight alliance, which is having their first meeting tonight. Up until now, he hasn’t noticed it. He adds the time and place into his phone, and smiles for what seems like the first time since arriving on campus.

EXT. BELLINGTON STUDENT HALL - EVENING

It’s starting to get dark, but light enough to still see without exterior lighting. Simon walks into a large building, presumably a student center or library. 

INT. BELLINGTON STUDENT HALL- EVENING

He works his way down the stairs to a room in the bowels of the building. There are rainbow-colored posters hanging outside the room, indicating it’s a LGBT-friendly “zone”.

He walks in, and sees about twenty people in the room. Most of them are chatting it up, and a few are standing around like they don’t know anyone. There are couches, chairs, a large table, pride posters on the wall, etc… It’s what one would imagine your typical “pro-gay” hangout spot to look like. At the large table is a number of chairs, and there is another row of chairs around it, indicating a meeting will be held here.

Simon walks in, but doesn’t really introduce himself. One of the guys sitting on the couch looks at him and smiles- he obviously thinks Simon is cute. He leans over and says something inaudible to a woman sitting next to him, who looks at Simon and shrugs, but also smiles.

Simon walks over and grabs a cup of cider from a tray of pre-poured cups. He also grabs a chip out of a bowl, and turns around. He spots a guy in the corner, but as soon as they make eye contact, the guy quickly turns around. He looks like Dima, but Simon can’t be sure.

He walks over and sits down in a chair near the couches. A group of friends are chatting away and notice he’s sitting by himself. 

One of the girls, KRISTEN, a very attractive young woman with brown, curly hair, invites him over. Simon smiles and walks over, sitting down near her in another vacant chair. 

KRISTEN  
Well, you’re new here. What’s your name, hon?

SIMON  
Uh… Simon. Simon Spier.

KRISTEN  
Welcome aboard, Simone. I’m Kristen. 

She proceeds to introduce everyone in the group sitting around them, pointing to each one as she says their names.

KRISTEN  
This is Craig, Sebastian, Nina, Kara, Ryan, Emma, and Diego. 

Most of them smile or wave when she says their name. CRAIG is a heavier guy with red hair, and is not what many would consider “hot”. SEBASTIAN is a tall (6’2), attractive guy with a killer smile. NINA is a very attractive black woman with long hair. KARA is a younger woman with some masculine features (she is transgender). RYAN looks like a feminine guy or a masculine woman. Simon can’t immediately tell whether Ryan is a man or woman, and the name doesn’t help, either. This is okay, because Ryan is gender non-binary. EMMA is a cute-looking girl in a wheelchair with purple and blue hair. DIEGO has shorter hair and darker skin, on account of growing up in Central America.

SIMON  
Nice to meet you all.

EMMA  
What are you studying here, Si? You mind if I call you Si?

SIMON  
(He shakes his head)  
Psychology, for the moment. Might look into the arts, though, if that doesn’t pan out. You guys?

NINA  
Accounting.

KRISTEN  
Chemistry.

CRAIG  
Computer Science.

EMMA  
Stand-up Comedy.

Everyone starts laughing, except for Simon, who isn’t sure how to take that. Emma makes jokes about herself to lighten the mood. She’ll be the first one to crack a joke about something. They let the laughter die down for a second.

NINA  
So what brings you here, Mr. Spier? 

SIMON  
I, uh… I’m not sure. I saw the poster and thought it might be fun to get to know some new people. I haven’t really made too many friends since I started here a few weeks ago.

KRISTEN  
Were you active in your alliance in high school?

SIMON  
Uh… I don’t think we had one. There weren’t really that many gay kids where I come from.

CRAIG  
And where would that be?

SIMON  
Georgia. Just outside of Atlanta.

Several of the others make noises like “Ewww” or “Oh…”, indicating that they think it must have been rough on him.

CRAIG  
Georgia? But you don’t have an accent?

Before Simon has a chance to respond, Diego does.

DIEGO  
Not everybody from the south has an accent, moron! I’m from Guatemala and you don’t hear an accent from me, hombre! 

He obviously has an accent that can’t be hidden. Others laugh when he says this, which is what he intended.

EMMA  
So this means he’s a virgin!

SIMON  
(Surprised)  
A what-now?

KRISTEN  
(She laughs)  
A GSA virgin, she means.

Simon nods.

NINA  
Oh, honey, you’re gonna have so much fun with us! 

She looks excited. Apparently the rest of them know each other well enough that Simon is the only “newbie” of the group.

SIMON  
(He smiles, a bit unsure)  
I hope so. I always felt kind of odd, being the only gay one in my group of friends back home.

EMMA  
Yeah, I hear you. I’m the only one of my friends back home that’s anything but “100% straight”. Well, at least until Caroline gets tipsy at a party, then she’s all over the place. Which is why Caroline is invited to all the parties.

CRAIG  
Same. Of course, I was the fat loser in high school that spent 99% of his time on a computer rather than with other people. It’s still an awkward experience, being the only black sheep. Makes for a really one-sided sex life.

Simon smiles. For the first time in a while, he feels at ease with himself. Everyone around him seems to have gone through the same things he has- good and bad. Everyone seems to have a good sense of humor, which helps to make him feel more relaxed.

SEBASTIAN  
Oh yeah? If you think it’s awkward being gay, try having to come out to your two mothers as straight. When they met my prom date, they almost passed out because she had breasts.

Everyone else laughs, but Simon looks confused.

SIMON  
Wait, you’re not gay?

SEBASTIAN  
Nope. Sorry to ruin any fantasies, little guy. This one’s just for the ladies.

SIMON  
I’ll… try to contain my disappointment. I thought this was a group for gay people?

KRISTEN  
Simon… it’s a gay-straight alliance. That’s what that little “s” stands for.

SIMON  
Oh… I just assumed-

EMMA  
Oh, don’t worry about it. Everyone here is cool with gay people, but not everybody bats exclusively for the other team. I mean, Nina and Kristen definitely have a “no boys allowed” policy, and Craig’s the biggest queen you’ll ever meet. But I’m bi, Sebastian and Diego still like women, and Kara likes dudes. And Ryan… I think Ryan would rather be in the dugout than batting for a team. All that matters it that you’re not a dickwad about it.

Everyone else seems to nod in agreement.

CRAIG  
And there’s our motto- “Don’t be a dickwad”.

Suddenly, another younger woman, LAURA, appears from behind. She looks to be about 21, is of Asian descent, and definitely looks like she has a sixteen-inch stick up her ass. And not in a good way.  
LAURA  
(Clearly annoyed at his joke)  
Actually, it’s “love is for everyone”, Craig. Everybody ready to start this?

KRISTEN  
Whenever you are! 

Kristen gives THE biggest fake smile anyone has ever seen. As soon as Laura’s back is turned, she turns it into a look of disgust. She clearly doesn’t like the woman.

The lot of them huddle around the tables. Apparently more people were expected, as they all fit comfortably around the tables and the second row of chairs goes unused. Nina sits next to Simon. Laura stands up, indicating she’s going to make some sort of speech. Dima is not at the table, so Simon isn’t sure who the guy was that avoided eye contact.

NINA  
(Under her breath to Simon)  
And another speech from the throne by her majesty…

LAURA  
Welcome everyone to the first meeting of Bellington’s Gay-Straight Alliance for the coming school year! 

She looks around, almost like waiting for applause, but none is forthcoming. 

LAURA  
I want to say welcome back to everyone returning, and a big hello and welcome to all of our new members. 

She seems overly friendly, which doesn’t appear to be going over well with everyone else. They know her true personality. 

LAURA  
So, I guess the first order of business is to introduce ourselves and hold elections for officers. I’ll start. My name is Laura Bartwell, and I’m the current president of the GSA. I’m a senior here, I’m currently majoring in women’s studies, and I am pansexual. 

She sits back down. Simon raises his hand.

LAURA  
Yes?

SIMON  
What do you mean, pansexual? 

LAURA  
(She smiles)  
It means I like all genders. Doesn’t matter what’s in your pants, only what’s in your heart.

Kristen looks like she’s going to vomit. Her fake “niceness” can be repulsive.

SIMON  
So… you’re bi?

Everyone in “the gang” widens their eyes. Nina scoots away, and Emma goes “uh-oh” under her breath.

Simon notices everyone’s reaction.

SIMON  
I-I’m just trying to understand. I’m kind of new to this whole “gay” thing.

Laura stands up, clearly agitated over Simon’s question. For some reason, she gets very defensive of the whole bisexuality vs. pansexuality discussion.

LAURA  
I am not bisexual. Pansexual means I love anyone and everyone for who they are, not because they have a penis or a vagina. There are other people out there than just those who consider themselves a man or a woman. I’m capable of loving them regardless of how they identify.

Simon looks down, somewhat embarrassed. A few people roll their eyes, indicating that they feel she’s a bit of a control-freak that can’t stand when people aren’t 100% politically correct.

LAURA  
Now, why don’t we have the other officers introduce themselves?

KRISTEN  
(She sighs)  
My name is Kristen Weinstein. I am a junior here, studying chemistry. I was the secretary last year. Nina and I have been dating for almost two years now, so she’s off limits. 

Nina smiles, liking that Kristen is protective of her. 

KRISTEN  
And that means no eye-fucking her, Sebastian. She’s all mine.

LAURA  
Thank you for that over-the-top introduction, Kris. Nina?

NINA  
(She stands up)  
Hi everyone. My name is Nina Rutherford. I’m originally from Los Angeles. Uh, Kristen is my girlfriend. Either that, or I’m her hostage and I’ll blink twice if I need rescuing. I am a senior here, which means I get to be rid of you all in nine months, and I am currently studying accounting. Oh, and I was also the treasurer last year.

LAURA  
Thanks, Nina. Anyone else want to introduce themselves? 

(She looks around) 

Anyone? No? Then I guess we’ll get to the fun part- electing officers for the coming year! 

(She turns to Kristen) 

Kristen, as incumbent secretary, you get to run the elections.

KRISTEN  
(She’s not excited)  
Joy… All right, why don’t we start off with secretary? Anyone else want to do it this year? 

Nobody says anything. 

KRISTEN  
Totally okay if someone else wants to take over. 

(Pause) 

Not much to it- only taking minutes of meetings and meeting once a week as officers.  
Still no one volunteers. Despite trying to pawn it off, she’s unsuccessful.

KRISTEN  
O-kay then… I guess I will volunteer. All those in favor? 

Everyone raises their hands. 

KRISTEN  
Thanks, assholes. Next, Treasurer. Nina?

NINA  
I’ll do it if people still want me to. 

She doesn’t seem too enthusiastic about it, but is willing to do it.

KRISTEN  
Anyone else want to do it? No one? All those in favor of Nina being treasurer? 

Everyone raises their hands. 

KRISTEN  
And last of the returning officers- president. 

Almost everyone shifts uneasily in their seats. 

KRISTEN  
Laura, I assume you want to do it again?

LAURA  
Only if everybody wants me to. 

She says it in such a sickly-sweet way that it is clear peoples’ heads would roll if they wanted to run for it.

KRISTEN  
Does anyone else want to do it? 

Once again, no one answers. People aren’t sure if it’s because no one wants to, or because Laura looks like she could snap their throats in half for merely coughing. 

KRISTEN  
All those for Laura? 

A handful of people raise their hands, but fewer than for Nina or Kristen. 

KRISTEN  
Congrats, Laura.

Laura smiles, almost as if running unopposed means she earned it.

KRISTEN  
Lastly we have vice-president. Because Julian graduated last year, the seat is open for the first time in three years. Anyone want to take this one on?

No one says anything for a second. Nina kicks Simon’s foot, indicating he should do it.

SIMON  
(He eyes Nina)  
Uh… what exactly does a vice-president do?

Laura looks at him with daggers in her eyes, but Kristen smiles.

KRISTEN  
You basically run meetings whenever Laura can’t make it, which is like… never. And you meet up with the other officers once a week to talk about the club. But other than that, not really anything official. You’d be like Mike Pence, only with more intelligence and less bigotry.

A few people around the table laugh.

SIMON  
Uh… sure, I’ll do it.

LAURA  
(Uneasily)  
Uh, I’m sorry, but freshmen can’t be officers. Against the rules.  
It’s clear she’ll say anything to keep Simon from being part of the group. All over one innocent remark.

KRISTEN  
No it’s not, Laura, and you know that. It’s not in our bylaws or the student government’s bylaws. 

(She turns to Simon.)

So, Simon, if you want to run, you can. I don’t think anyone is going to be beating down the door to oppose you.

Laura looks downright pissed off.

EMMA  
I’ll second the nomination for Simon. 

She says this mostly to piss off Laura.

LAURA  
Anyone else want to run for VP? Anyone? 

No one responds. They all seem to enjoy how much Simon doing this is upsetting her.

LAURA  
Anyone at all?

KRISTEN  
(She smiles)  
All those in favor of Simone over here?

Almost everyone raises their hand, except for Laura.

LAURA  
All those opposed? 

Laura raises her hand. Nina rolls her eyes.

KRISTEN  
Congratulations, Simone. You’ve just become our number two gay—- I mean, guy.

Simon smiles. He thinks he is going to like this group.

The meeting continue, no audio is heard. It seems more like a group of friends, rather than a club. Simon is seen smiling a lot, and engaging in conversation.

FADE OUT


	6. Scene 8

FADE IN

EXT. BELLINGTON STUDENT HALL – LATE NIGHT

Simon walks back to his dorm. It is now later at night, and it is dark out. 

INT. SIMON’S DORM ROOM – LATE NIGHT

He enters his dorm. Dima is already asleep.

Simon sits back in his bed, grabs his laptop from the desk next to him, opens it up, and begins typing.

SIMON (V.O.)  
Dear Blue. 

(He pauses) 

It feels kind of weird calling you that, even though I know who you are. But in some ways, it also feels kind of right. It’s like we’re starting this whole wild trip over again, and I get to tell all of my life to someone who actually wants to hear about it. I’m even starting to get that weird feeling in my stomach again.

It finally happened tonight. I came out of my shell and actually met some people on campus. I saw a flyer for the college’s gay-straight alliance group, and without anything else going on, I really couldn’t figure out an excuse not to go.

The people there were pretty, uh… interesting. Two of the women are dating each other, seemed pretty down to earth, and welcomed me into their group, almost like mother hens.   
Surprisingly, there were a couple of straight guys (that do absolutely nothing for me), and Emma, who is one of the funniest people I’ve met. I swear I could’ve seen my roommate Dima there, but maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me.

But the craziest thing was that I got roped into being vice-president. Apparently, no one wanted to do it, and I think that could be in part from the club being run by a Hitler-esque woman named Laura. God help your soul if you question her on anything. 

I swear, if looks could kill, I wouldn’t be able to write you this e-mail now. Last year I was in a play with Nazis. This year, I get to work with their leader.

So tell me, how did school go for you this week? I haven’t heard much from you since last Saturday. I imagine everything must be getting pretty busy, now that classes are in full swing. I miss seeing you every day: being able to kiss you, hug you, and lie with you on the couch while watching a bad movie.

I just wanted to let you know that I miss you, and… I love you.

Love, Jacques.

INT. BRAM’S APARTMENT – LATE NIGHT

Bram is sitting up in his apartment, typing away on his laptop.

 

BRAM (V.O.)  
Dear Jacques,

Yeah, it’s kind of weird to call each other that, but I think that’s what makes it fun. We have a chance to reconnect with the people we were before we came out to the world. Makes me feel like we’re starting over and reliving the early days of our secret, forbidden romance.

But I have to ask- is this really the same Jacques that I know? The one who’s too shy to even hold hands in public sometime? You’re telling me that you’re not only part of this group, but now you’re practically running it? I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, only that I’m surprised. In a good way. I’m glad that you’re getting out and meeting other people like us. Up here in New York, though, it’s harder to find someone that ISN’T like us. There’s a hot dog stand on every corner and a- how did Leah say you put it? A future actor on every street? As for Dima, how do you know you didn’t see him? Have you two ever talked about his personal life? You’ve actually told me relatively little about him since becoming roommates.

Things have been busy around here. My cousin’s apartment is pretty sweet, and the fact that I get it all to myself for the next three months is incredible. Of course, a cup of iced coffee up here is like… six dollars, so I have had to do the absolutely unthinkable- I got a job.  
It’s only a part-timer at a nearby restaurant, but with my extravagant lifestyle and an amazing man to spoil, I’ve got to do what I’ve got to do. Don’t worry, I will still have plenty of time for school and all my boyfriends. I’ll make sure I leave some time every day to uh… “Jacques”-off. 

Bram looks at that last line, smiles, shakes his head, and deletes it.

BRAM (V.O.)  
I can’t wait to see you over the holiday weekend. Leah and Abby already have their plane tickets, and Nick is planning on taking the train down. I think he’s annoyed that we’re not going to Boston, but… who wants to go to Boston over New York? 

Abby already told me we have to go see a musical, but I kind of feel like I’m still recovering from the train-wreck she was in last… 

He “remembers” that Simon was in it, too.

BRAM (V.O.)  
Ummm… I mean, yay! A musical! Can’t wait!

Speaking of Abby, any update on her and Nick? They’ve been apart for a few weeks now. Didn’t know how they’re handling it thus far. I think she would be fine with it, it’s him I’m worried about. Garrett and I haven’t really talked in a while, so Nick has been the one guy I talk to that I don’t get butterflies in my stomach with. But he’s been remarkably silent on Abby, and I don’t want to pry.

As for you, I miss you just as much. The kissing, the snuggling, the cuddling on the couch while you shoo your father out of the room thinking I didn’t see it. Somehow snuggling with my cousin’s cat just doesn’t compare. Though, she does snore considerably less.

I think I’m going to end there, before I start thinking more about whether I should swap you out for the cat. Might end up considering it if I’m not too careful.

Love, Blue.

Bram closes his laptop, and turns over in bed. 

INT. SIMON’S DORM – LATE NIGHT

Simon is now writing a reply.

SIMON (V.O.)  
Dear Blue,

Say your goodbyes to Leah while you have the chance, because after we pick her up from the airport, she’s a dead man.

Congratulations on the job… I think. Now that you’re making millions, at least now we’ll have no excuse not to see each other every weekend. Or at least every other weekend. But leave the cat behind. I have… allergies, so being around you might make me hack up a hairball, and I think it’s safe to say that that would be a mood killer, unless you’re into the whole furry thing. You’re not… right?

He doesn’t have allergies.

SIMON (V.O.)  
I haven’t heard anything from Nick or Abby, either. Abby messages me every few days, but Nick has been surprisingly quiet. Leah isn’t butting in, either. I think she’s still adjusting to being roommates with Abby. I’d give anything to see that.

As for roommates, in the month that I’ve been here, I think Dima and I have maybe said… fifty words to one another? He’s always out of the room, claiming he’s off with friends. I’ve never met any of them. He’s not rude, but seems to have no interest in hanging out with me. He’s also very private about his life. He has no problem asking me all sorts of questions about mine, but when I ask him anything, I get brushed off.

But on to happier things- I think Abby’s idea is great. In fact, since you’re now so excited to go see a musical, why not make it a double feature? We could spend the entire day on Broadway, listening to nothing but people singing about their woes in colorful costumes. Willkommen a Fifth Avenue!

Love, Jacques.

FADE OUT.


	7. Scene 9

FADE IN

INT. BELLINGTON STUDENT HALL GSA ROOM - EVENING

It is now about a week or two later. The GSA is having a second meeting, likely the first one of October. Most of “the gang” are in the room, with Simon chatting away like they’ve known each other for years.   
Laura is sitting at one end of the table, some papers in front of her. She has no intention of joining the conversation.

LAURA  
All right, I’m going to call this meeting to order.

SIMON  
Call it to order? We’re just hanging out. Do we really need to be so formal?

Laura looks at him, and Nina and Kristen just look away. They’ve given up arguing over this by now.

LAURA  
As I was saying we’re called to order. First order of business- secretary’s minutes?

KRISTEN  
(Unenthusiastically)   
We came. We saw. We conquered. Officers are the same as last year, plus Simone.

LAURA  
A simple “none” would have sufficed, Kristen. Next, treasurer’s report?

NINA  
We still have about two hundred dollars in our account from last year. Student government approved the five hundred we asked for in our budget last week. Should be seeing that any time.

LAURA  
Great. On to new business: we need to start planning our annual pro-LGBTQIA rally. Last year we—

The door to the room opens. In walks Dima, almost holding his head down. He is unsure about whether or not coming here was a good idea. Simon is a little confused, but smiles at him. 

Laura seems surprised that a newcomer would be here… for some reason. 

LAURA  
Welcome, have a seat.

The only available seat happens to be next to Simon, which Dima takes.

LAURA  
We just started our meeting, but you’re welcome to introduce yourself if you want.

DIMA   
(He shakes his head)  
No, thanks. 

He’s not rude when he says this, just rather shy.

LAURA  
All right, so we need to start planning our rally…

Simon gives Dima a smile. Dima seems very uncomfortable, or at least very nervous, about being there. Seeing Simon gives him a little bit of comfort, but nothing major. 

EXT. BELLINGTON STUDENT HALL – EVENING/NIGHT

It’s after the meeting, more towards the evening, bordering on night, even. It’s starting to get cold, so people are now wearing sweaters and light jackets. After all, it is the northeast.

Simon and Dima are walking together, probably back to their dorm.

SIMON  
So I did see you at that first meeting, didn’t I?

Dima nods, but says nothing.

SIMON  
How come you didn’t stick around?

During this entire scene, we can tell that it’s been difficult for Dima to open up. He’s trying to.

DIMA  
I… I’m not sure. I guess I wasn’t ready to really be out to everyone. I’m still not sure.

SIMON  
So… you’re gay, too?

DIMA   
(He hesitates to answer)  
I think so. I mean… I know I don’t like women. And I’m pretty sure I like other guys. I mean, I’ve never been with one, but whenever I see a good looking guy, I get all kinds of flustered. 

Am I gay, though? I don’t know. I just… I’m not sure I’m ready to slap a label on it right now. Especially with my background, and where I’m from.

SIMON  
You’re not out to your family?

DIMA  
Not at all. 

SIMON  
Are you out to anyone?

DIMA  
Just people here, and even that’s limited to you guys. My best friend Talia back home knows that I’m not 100% straight, but that’s about the extent of it. 

They stop walking. 

DIMA  
You see, my family would disown me if they found out, and most of my friends are pretty homophobic. Talia’s the only one I could talk to about it. My mom doesn’t like the gay community, and my father had a gay brother that they kicked out and practically forgot about. Didn’t even go to his funeral when he passed away. 

SIMON  
I’m sorry to hear that. What about your siblings? Don’t you have a brother or something like that? There’s a picture as your desktop background…

DIMA   
(He sighs)  
Yeah. My brother Mike is… was actually the worst of the group. He and one of his friends beat up a gay friend of mine from high school two years ago. Broke the guy’s nose and a few ribs.

SIMON  
Jesus… 

Simon doesn’t know what to say, or even what Dima is implying- is his brother alive or dead? This is the first time he and Dima have had any kind of a conversation, and also seems to be opening up to him. He doesn’t say anything, because he doesn’t want to ruin the opportunity to be a listening ear. 

DIMA  
No kidding. And because the other guy was so afraid of what would happen if he blabbed, my brother and his friend got off scot free. 

He pauses, trying to think how to describe the situation.

DIMA  
Then a few months later he decided to go out, get drunk- probably celebrating that he got away with it, and then decided to go crash his car into a bridge abutment.

SIMON  
My god, was he okay?

DIMA   
(He responds rather coldly)  
No, he… he died on impact. 

SIMON  
Oh… Sorry.

DIMA   
(He sighs again)  
So, my brother was a gay-basher. My father abandoned his gay brother before he died, and my mother would like to see homosexuality outlawed all together. 

There’s a long silence between them.

SIMON  
I’m sorry that you’ve had to live with that.

DIMA  
You get used to it. My brother and I weren’t very close, and when I found out what he had done, it made the grieving process easier. 

And now that I’m far, far away from home, it’s made everything simpler. It’s given me a chance to start over fresh, I guess.

He waits for Simon to respond, but Simon is already way out of his zone. Dima seems to notice this, and continues.

DIMA  
Luckily, I don’t feel as trapped here. And when I found out that you were gay, I thought that maybe I could be myself a little bit more. But when I showed up at that first meeting, I just… panicked. I’ve become so good at hiding in the closet that it’s hard to step out of it, even when it’s okay to. 

They begin walking again.

SIMON  
I… kind of know what you mean, at least what you mean when you say it’s hard to step out. I mean, my parents were totally okay with it, but it took me almost four years to come out. And even then, I was kind of forced out by a classmate of mine. 

DIMA  
You were outed by someone else?

SIMON  
Yeah.

DIMA  
That sucks.

SIMON  
It did… at first. Definitely made life harder for a few weeks. You see, I had been talking to this guy online, anonymously.   
He smiles from ear to ear, thinking about Bram.

SIMON  
All I knew was that he was a classmate of mine, no idea who he was. We were emailing back and forth, and this guy, Martin, who I was in a musical with, found my emails and threatened to post them online if I didn’t help him get with my friend Abby.

DIMA  
So what did you do?

SIMON  
I… caved. I gave in. I helped him flirt and charm his way into her heart. Unsuccessfully, I might add. I kept my other friend Nick from asking Abby out. I even set him up with my friend Leah to keep him away from Abby. When Martin finally asked Abby out in front of the entire school, she shot him down, and he leaked my emails a few days later to distract people from his misery.

DIMA  
What an asshole.

SIMON  
Yeah, he was… Is. Then my friends found out I had been using them, and they shunned me, and then the guy I was talking to deleted his account. So, no friends, I wasn’t really ready to talk to my family yet, and the guy I thought I was in love with stopped talking to me.

DIMA  
What ended up happening?

SIMON  
My friends eventually forgave me after they realized I was being blackmailed. My mother told me she loved me, and my father apologized for not knowing sooner.

DIMA  
What about that guy that you were talking to?

SIMON   
(He smiles)  
I posted something on our school’s blog, telling him where I would be and when. I rode the Ferris wheel at the local carnival for almost an hour, and when I finished my last ride around, who but the asshole who was blackmailing me-

DIMA  
No!

SIMON  
Oh, no, no, it wasn’t him. He did pay for one more ride out of guilt, and then… Bram showed up. 

Dima is unsure whether to respond with “awwwwwww…” or “cool”. He doesn’t want to insult Simon, but also doesn’t want to be a total “fangirl”.

DIMA  
Nice. Were you surprised that it was him?

SIMON  
Actually, I was doing everything in my power to not have a heart attack to really let it sink in. I was one or two seconds away from hyperventilating. But, we sat down together, and then got to the top, and… we kissed. In front of half of my class. Best night of my life.  
DIMA  
So… everyone was okay with you coming out?

SIMON  
There were a few jerks in my class, sure, but no one else really seemed to care. 

DIMA  
That must’ve been nice.

A pause between the two of them.

SIMON  
When my mom and I finally had “the talk”, she said something to me that has stuck with me since. She told me that she knew I was hiding something, and that I had been holding my breath for a couple of years. She looked at me, and said “You get to exhale now, Simon.” And she was right. For the first time in forever, I could be myself. I didn’t have to lie about who I was. It may not have been the way I wanted to do it, but I can’t deny that I’m better off now that it’s all out in the open.

DIMA  
I wish I had the courage to do that. But given my family, and where I grew up…

SIMON  
Nobody said you have to do it overnight. You come out when you’re ready.

DIMA  
Don’t get me wrong- I love my parents. I really do. But if I have my way, I don’t plan on going back home anytime soon. I don’t even want to go back for the holidays. I’d rather just stay here until we get out in the spring. Maybe I could take some summer courses as well.

SIMON  
Not even for Christmas?

DIMA  
We’re not big on holidays in our family. We never did anything for Thanksgiving, and Christmas just isn’t a big part of our lives. We’d wake up, exchange a few gifts, but then kind of go our separate ways for the rest of the day. The last few years, I’ve been going to the movies, and my parents go out to some fancy club nearby. They’d always be asleep before 12 on New Year’s, and I’d count down by myself, while my brother would be off at a party somewhere hooking up with the first random woman he could convince to sleep with him.

Simon realizes now what kind of life Dima has led. He comes from a now-fractured family that isn’t particularly close, and perhaps he can understand why he isn’t too fond of discussing them. He decides at this point to end the topic of conversation.

SIMON  
So, when and how did you know?

DIMA  
Know what?

SIMON  
How did you know you liked guys?

DIMA  
Oh, that… Well, it was a lot of little things. I never really found myself liking girls- never had a girlfriend in high school. Always found myself paying way too much attention to my hair and clothes, and then always found myself looking at guys in gym class. But the moment I knew for sure was… May 23rd, 2015. 

SIMON  
That’s a… uh… pretty precise date there.

DIMA  
Well, Talia and I were watching Eurovision that year. That alone should have been enough of a tip-off right there. I found myself cheering for the Swedish entry to win. His song wasn’t that great, but… damn… was he hot. At first I thought I was just getting swept up in the show, but the next year when I went to watch it, he was one of the hosts. He showed up on stage wearing nothing but a stuffed toy wolf in front of his junk. I almost had to wipe the drool off my face. 

While he is explaining this scenario, we’re treated to recaps of him watching Eurovision 2015 and 2016, particularly the scene he is describing. TALIA, a young woman with really dark hair and fair skin, is watching it with him. When Måns Zelmerlow appears on stage, Dima’s mouth drops wide open. Talia notices, reaches over, and nudges his chin up, closing his mouth. 

SIMON  
That’s um… Wow. 

He laughs, not sure what to make of it. He’s not even sure what Eurovision is? 

SIMON  
I guess that’ll do it for you.

They are now at their dorm. They go in, and shed their jackets. Simon suddenly feels a little self-conscious about undressing in front of Dima, and so he gets into bed with his jeans and a t-shirt. Dima seems to do the same. They turn off the lights.

DIMA  
Good night, Simon.

SIMON  
Good night, Dima.

DIMA  
Simon? You… can’t tell anyone. I’m still not ready to be out, even here.

SIMON  
Of course not. Won’t say a word.

DIMA  
And Simon?

SIMON  
Yeah?

DIMA  
Thanks.

Simon rolls over and goes to sleep. Dima rolls over, but isn’t able to sleep. He’s torn between being happy and sad. On one hand, he is afraid that his secret might get out, and he’s depressed he can’t tell his family. On the other, he’s taken the first step towards being himself openly. 

FADE OUT


	8. Scene 10

FADE IN

INT. SIMON’S DORM – EARLY MORNING

Simon is in his dorm room, finishing packing. Dima is still asleep, it’s early morning. 

The moment he has been waiting for is finally here! Abby and Leah are flying into New York at any moment- they might even be there already. Nick is already on his bus… or train… or whatever. Simon is getting dressed, a small, overnight bag is already on his bed. 

In less than an hour, Simon will be on the train up to NYC to meet up with his friends.

Simon’s phone start ringing with that Facetime jingle.

SIMON   
(He answers it)  
Hey, Leah.

LEAH  
Hey Si! 

(She looks at the background) 

Please don’t tell me you’re still at school?

SIMON  
I’m… working on it. Just about to leave for the station.

LEAH  
Well hurry up! Our plane’s landing in less than an hour, I don’t know how long I can tolerate Bram and Abby on my own.

Cue music and footage of Simon finishing up, driving to the train station, hopping on a train, and heading up to New York. 

 

INT. NEW YORK TRAIN STATION – MID-MORNING

This is the first time Simon has seen any of his friends in person since they went off to college… a whole month ago. He’s excited to see Leah, Abby, and Nick, but… come on. Let’s face it. Who wouldn’t rather see his boyfriend first?

The train pulls into New York City. Bram, Leah, and Abby are already waiting there with a big sign that says, “SIMON SPIER”, though the word “QUEER” has been crossed out insufficiently (a play on his name - “Simon Queer”). Nick is not part of the group yet. 

Simon gets off the train and walks over to see Leah and Abby. He gives them a huge hug each. They do a little group hug in excitement- for Abby and Leah, this is their first time in New York City. Not to mention, this is their first time for all of them doing something big like this as actual adults.

Simon finishes hugging them, then looks over at Bram, who is smiling from ear to ear. The two embrace for what feels like an eternity, then exchange a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Not inappropriate passion, but not just a peck on the cheek type of kiss, either.

SIMON   
(He looks around)  
Where’s Nick?

ABBY  
I’m so glad the first thing you think of after kissing your boyfriend is my boyfriend. I’ll be sure to let him know.

BRAM   
(He shakes his head)  
His train should be here any-

NICK  
Hey, hey! 

Nick runs over from nearby, his train must have just arrived as well. They all look at him- he looks like a walking tourist attraction from Boston. Use your imagination. Leah tries so hard not to laugh, but can barely contain herself. She has to shove her face into Simon’s shoulder in order to keep from cracking up.

Abby musters up the courage to go see her boyfriend. When they meet up, they give each other a peck on the cheek. Far less than anyone else was expecting- except Leah. After all, they’ve actually been dating longer than Simon and Bram, and they just kiss on the cheek when they see each other for the first time in over a month.

Leah leans over and whispers to Simon.

LEAH  
They’re… having some troubles. Still a couple, but not necessarily for long. And you didn’t hear me tell you that, so don’t bring it up.

Simon nods.

The group catches up. Even though Abby and Nick might be on the rocks behind the scene, they are quite pleasant towards each other. They are, nevertheless, less affectionate than they were over the summer. Apparently the long-distance relationship thing has put a strain on their… relationship.

The group rides the subway over to Bram’s apartment to drop some things off before taking off for the day. 

INT. MICHELLE’S APARTMENT - NOON

They walk up the stairs, and Bram welcomes them in.

BRAM  
Welcome to Casa de… Casa de Michelle, actually.

LEAH  
Please tell me that’s not your stripper name.

BRAM   
(In a har-dee-har way)  
It’s my cousin’s apartment. She’s letting me stay here while she’s studying abroad.

ABBY  
Oh, so being queer runs in the family? 

She smiles at her lame joke. So does Leah.

BRAM  
UH-BROAD, not “A-. 

(He drops it)

Uh, Abby and Nick can take the pull-out couch. Leah, you can sleep outside on the fire escape, and Simon… well, we all know where Simon will be sleeping.

Abby leans over to Leah to whisper.

ABBY  
I’m kind of afraid to ask if there’s anywhere else to sleep.

LEAH  
I’m just afraid he’s not joking about the fire escape.

The group unloads their crap, with all of them changing clothes. Leah and Abby wear nice clothes- Abby in a dress, and Leah in a skirt. Even Nick dresses up a little- long-sleeve shirt and pants. In fact, Simon is the only one who hasn’t brought anything more formal to wear.

NICK  
Dude, you do realize you’re supposed to dress a bit more for Broadway, right?

Simon shakes his head and shrugs. Apparently not.  
NICK  
Come on! I’m straight and even I knew that!

Bram grabs Simon by the arm.

BRAM  
Here, let’s go pick something out of my closet to wear.

They proceed into Bram’s room. He’s staying here long-term, so while it may look like a woman’s apartment, Bram has made some little touches to make it his own. 

Simon walks over and looks in the closet for clothes. Some of Michelle’s clothes are still in there. Bram walks up behind him and places his arms around his waist and stomach. Not in an inappropriate area, but certainly not a simple hug. He moves in and rests his head on Simon’s shoulder, inhaling Simon’s scent.

BRAM  
You smell good.

Simon laughs, almost nervously. He knows there’s no time for fooling around, especially with everyone else waiting on him.

SIMON  
Not wearing or using anything unusual.

BRAM  
Maybe it’s just… It’s nice to be close to you again. I’ve missed seeing you every day. Missed seeing your hair. 

(He runs his hands through Simon’s hair)

Your cheeks.

(He runs his hand over Simon’s cheek) 

Kissing this neck of yours…

He starts kissing Simon’s neck- something that drives Simon wild.

Simon enjoys it for a brief moment, but then jolts a bit, trying hard not to become… well… 

In a perfect world, he would jump him right then and there. But they’re not in a perfect world. Especially not with everyone else in the next room.

SIMON   
(Only half-joking)  
Stop it, or I’m gonna go get the hose!

Bram smiles. And he thought Simon was the one who would be difficult to control after not being together for a month.

SIMON  
You go out there and make sure everyone’s got everything. I’ll grab something in here and be out in a minute.

Bran nods and leaves the room. Simon doubles over, as if in pain. He’s clearly trying to make something go down instead.

SIMON   
(Through clenched teeth)  
Jesus Christ, Bram!

 

EXT. NEW YORK CITY, BROADWAY – EARLY AFTERNOON

The five are now over on Broadway. Simon is wearing something similar to Nick. It’s not fitting him well, as Bram is more muscular and fit, whereas Simon is the least athletic guy you’ll ever meet.

They decide on a show- Cabaret. “How appropriate”.

 

LEAH  
(She shakes her head)  
Uh-uh… I already had to suffer through this once! 

She grabs Nick and Bram and brings them in close. 

LEAH  
WE already had to suffer through this once!

But they still end up going to see it. In the end, Leah, Nick, and Bram actually seemed to enjoy it. “So this is what it’s like when performed by people with actual talent.”

The five of them go back out and decide to wander around. Simon isn’t going to torture Bram with a second showing of a musical. Plus, none of them really have the extra money for it. Nick and Bram are going to school on scholarships, Leah and Abby went to state schools to save money. Simon is the only one who is “paying his way”, and that’s because his parents are paying for it. No one has a ton of spare money to splurge. At some point, Leah makes a joke about a hot dog stand, which makes Bram laugh, and Simon give her a look of death.

We watch some more scenes of them exploring NYC. Perhaps they go to the Empire State Building, maybe Liberty Island. Maybe they just walk around and enjoy the sites. As evening sets in, they return to Bram’s apartment. 

 

INT. MICHELLE’S APARTMENT – LATE EVENING

Bram smuggled in some alcohol (well, borrowed some from his cousin), and the rest of them are sitting around the couch and coffee table playing what looks like Cards Against Humanity. They are all having a blast, laughing their asses off. Nick is definitely beyond tipsy, while Leah is the only sober one- she doesn’t drink. Simon, Abby, and Bram definitely have a buzz going on, but are not drunk.

BRAM   
(He “fakes” an Australian accent))  
All right, who’s up now?

NICK  
Where did that come from?

SIMON  
He sometimes talks in an Australian accent when he gets tipsy. And badly, I might add.

BRAM   
(Still using his “accent”)  
What the hell are you talking about? My Australian accent is spot-on! Better than your singing in the car.

Leah decides to get in on the “fake” accents.

LEAH  
Don’t listen to them, Bram. I think it’s quite charming. As for Simon’s singing, you’re 100% right. Guy can’t carry a tune to save his life.

ABBY  
Ok, guys… No one would believe that you two could be from another country.

LEAH  
(“Normal” voice)  
What can I say, I guess I suck as doing accents!

A brief pause, so the stupid and lame humor in this moment can be appreciated.

ABBY  
All right, Lee, it’s your turn! 

Up until now, she has never called Leah “Lee”.

Leah picks up a black card and raises her eyebrow.

LEAH  
How appropriate. “Coming soon to Broadway this season, BLANK, the musical”. 

BRAM  
Damn it. You always throw away the perfect card the hand before.

They all throw their cards down, and she shuffles them. Leah re-reads the black card. She picks up the first white card, and all you can see are her eyes widening. It must’ve been a doozy. 

 

INT. MICHELLE’S APARTMENT - MIDNIGHT

Nick is on the pullout, and passed out. Abby and Leah are on the floor, quietly playing with the cat, still awake.

INT. BRAM’S BEDROOM - MIDNIGHT

Bram and Simon are still awake in the other room. It’s unclear if they’ve been doing the nasty. Simon is shirtless, and they are holding hands, bent at the elbow. Their fingers are intertwined.

SIMON   
(He sighs)  
That was amazing.

BRAM   
(He looks confused)  
What? We… haven’t done anything… yet.

Ok, they haven’t done the nasty tonight, apparently. All Most Some gay couples aren’t sex-crazy.

SIMON  
Just being with you today. Being back with Abby and Nick. Even Leah. It’s like the gang’s back together. First day that’s felt normal in the last month and a half. 

BRAM  
School’s not going that great?

SIMON  
It’s going fine. Classes are… fine. And the GSA has been really good. But it just… I’ve known all of you guys for years. This is the first time that I’ve been on my own. I just feel more alone now than I’ve ever have.

Bram leans over and looks into Simon’s eyes.

BRAM  
But you’re not alone. You’ve got me.

Simon wants to say “yeah”, but he’s just not feeling it. As much as he appreciates the thought, Bram is still two hours away. Nick is farther than that, and Leah and Abby are back in Georgia. This is the first time he’s seen someone that he knew outside of school in over a month.

Simon kisses Bram. He rolls over and is looking for something in his bag on the floor.

BRAM  
Um, Simon? Don’t worry, I’ve got some over here in the drawer-

Simon pulls a tray of Oreos out of his bag. Apparently, he had different plans. Bram looks excited for a minute, and then tries not to frown too much upon seeing the tray. 

SIMON  
I’m sorry they’re not the Halloween ones, but I couldn’t find them anywhere yet. So, I figured peanut butter was better than nothing, right?

Bram tries so hard not to show his disappointment.

BRAM  
Yeah, um… 

SIMON  
What? Something wrong?

BRAM  
It’s… It’s just that… 

(He blurts it out) 

I really appreciate the thought, it’s just that if I eat one of those, we’re going to be in the emergency room by the end of the night.

SIMON   
(He’s confused)  
What?

BRAM  
I’m allergic to peanuts.

Simon looks down at the unopened package.

SIMON  
Oh, shit! 

He tosses the tray away and begins wiping his hands off on a tissue he grabbed from the nightstand next to the bed.

BRAM   
(He laughs)  
It’s okay… They can’t get me when they’re sealed. 

(Pause) 

But really, Simon, I appreciate the thought. It was sweet of you to do that.

He leans in for a kiss, which Simon reciprocates. The two begin kissing more passionately, and we have the camera move away to give them their privacy.

 

FADE OUT  
 


	9. Scene 11

FADE IN

INT. MICHELLE’S APARTMENT - MORNING

It’s now morning, and Simon grabs Bram’s hand, which is on his shoulder. He smiles without opening his eyes and says, “good morning.” Well, maybe it’s not Bram’s hand. But it certainly is someone’s. Simon begins to realize that Bram’s hand couldn’t be that small- or furry. Turns out the cat snuck into the room when Bram opened the door and snuggled up to Simon.

Simon notices Bram is not in bed with him, but he can hear the sound of bacon sizzling, and smells maple syrup. He throws on a shirt and walks out into the other room. Everyone else is sitting at the table in their PJs, except for Abby. Abby is wide awake and dressed for the day. She got up early and went and bought everyone an iced coffee- with cream in hers and Bram’s. Nick looks like death incarnate, and Leah is munching on a piece of bacon that was cooked in the first round while checking her phone. Bram is currently cooking the second round of bacon, and has plans to cook pancakes.

LEAH  
Morning.

NICK  
Not so loud. 

He is obviously hung over. He must’ve had more to drink than they thought.

LEAH  
And this is why I don’t drink. Hangovers seem like they suck.

Simon sits down next to Leah. Abby is across from him, and Nick is to his right.

SIMON  
How much did he drink last night? He wasn’t that far into the bag when we went to bed.

ABBY  
He had had more than you thought. I kind of wish I did, too. It would have helped to drown out the noises coming from your bedroom last night… 

She takes a sip of her coffee with a smile.

Bram and Simon look at each other but say nothing. They don’t know whether to mentally high-five each other or be embarrassed that everyone else heard them fooling around.

Bram shakes his head and grabs a few things out of the cabinet, including some Tabasco sauce, salt, paprika, and a few odds and ends. He mixes them into a drink. It ends up looking nasty when complete, which he hands to Nick.

BRAM  
Try this. My dad’s old recipe from his college days. Good for hangovers, heartbreaks, and clearing the nasal passages.

Nick takes a sip, and is clearly repulsed by the flavor.

NICK  
Oh my god, this is disgusting.

SIMON   
You forgot to add the hair of the dog. 

He reaches over and plucks a hair from Leah’s head. She shoves his shoulder, and they both smile at one another. Abby smiles from behind her coffee.

SIMON   
(To Abby)  
How’d you avoid turning into a zombie?

ABBY   
(She shrugs)  
Old trick I learned from a friend in DC. If you wait until the buzz wears off before falling asleep, I’m usually pretty good in the morning. Plus, Leah and I stayed up half the night talking, so I was fine by the time I passed out.

Simon turns to Leah while Abby isn’t looking.

SIMON  
(He mouths the line)  
You talked?

Leah shrugs.

BRAM   
All right, who wants pancakes and who wants waffles?

Suddenly, Nick vomits on the table, shocking and grossing everyone out. He leans over and starts moaning, while everyone just looks at each other. Abby is the only one who managed to be holding her coffee when things… happened.

 

EXT. BREAKFAST CAFÉ - MORNING

It’s a small restaurant. Not overly busy. Definitely cute.

INT. BREAKFAST CAFÉ – MORNING

The five of them are sitting around a table. 

Nick appears to be doing better, though he’s still not eating. Abby and Leah are sitting next to each other, engaging in a very quiet conversation. This is the first time Simon has ever seen Leah really converse with another female.

Everyone but Nick has ordered something different, though Leah and Simon are splitting their food with each other.

SIMON  
What’s… going on with you two?

ABBY  
What do you mean?

SIMON  
You’ve uh… never been this chatty with one another. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two say a single word to each other before now.

LEAH  
We’re roommates, Si. You end up talking to each other once you find out the walls don’t talk back. And if they do, there are bigger problems.

ABBY   
(Mocking tone)  
Who ever knew that us dashing ladies would ever be able to find anything in common to converse upon?

SIMON  
All right, fine… 

LEAH  
Speaking of roommates, any update on yours? You guys break the hundred-word milestone yet?

Simon hems and haws for a second. He’s not sure if he should tell them about Dima just yet. He did promise him that he wouldn’t tell anyone about him being gay.

SIMON  
Yeah… We finally started talking to each other a bit more.

LEAH  
……………………And?

SIMON  
And what?

NICK   
(Weakly)  
You’re gonna have to spell it out for him, girlfriend.

Girlfriend? Do people even say that anymore? Even TO their girlfriends?

LEAH  
So, what’s he like? Where’s he from? What’s he studying?

SIMON  
Um… He’s actually pretty nice. From North Dakota. His dad’s a pharmacist, mother does something with the state. Studying political science. 

(He pauses) 

Why the sudden interest?

ABBY  
Bram lives on his own, we’re roommates, and Pukey’s roommate here is so boring he would put our parents to sleep. Let us live vicariously through you- someone who might actually live with someone interesting while in college!

LEAH  
Thanks, Ab.

ABBY  
No problem.

SIMON   
(He laughs nervously)  
He’s… perfectly normal. Perfectly fine.

ABBY  
Fine, fine? Or just… fine?  
Bram folds his hands together.

BRAM  
Yes, Simon. Fine, fine? Or just… fine?

SIMON  
Just fine. He’s my roommate. That’s all. Nothing more. I already have one man in my life, and that’s more than enough.

LEAH  
Yeah, I’ve heard any more than that can be a real pain in the ass.

Abby bursts out laughing, even Nick and Bram chuckle. It seems like all Leah and Abby can do ever since Simon and Bram started dating is make jokes about being gay, or gay sex, or how men are terrible. On the upside, though, it does help that they’re so open and carefree about it.

They finish their breakfast.

 

INT. TRAIN STATION - AFTERNOON

Everyone is meeting up to say goodbye. They’ve all had a great weekend together, but it’s now over. Nick hugs everyone and gets on his train. His departing kiss with Abby is a little strained, once again. 

Next, Simon’s train pulls in. He hugs Abby and Leah, lingering a bit on Leah. He wants to tell her everything that’s been going on, but can’t betray Dima’s trust. Abby and Leah walk away, wanting to give Simon and Bram some privacy.

SIMON  
So, I’ll see you in… a few weeks? Maybe Halloween?

BRAM  
Um… I hope. I know they’re doing a big party the night of Halloween at work. But we can do something some other night?

Simon appears disappointed but doesn’t let Bram see it. 

SIMON  
Yeah, sure.

The two kiss, and Simon gets on his train to head back to school. Leah and Abby wave goodbye. He smiles as he settles into his seat- this is the first time things have felt remotely “normal” since leaving for school.

 

FADE OUT


	10. Scenes 12 & 13

FADE IN

INT. BELLINGTON STUDENT HALL, GSA ROOM - DAY

 

We are joining the GSA group, now sitting around the couches in the meeting room. Laura appears rather miffed about it all, but everyone else is more comfortable there than being stuck at the table. 

Dima is now becoming more comfortable, so he has started to attend the meetings regularly, and he’s even talking to others. He hasn’t told anyone his sexuality just yet, but everyone suspects he’s gay. But they don’t care. They like his personality, and they’re glad to have more new people getting involved.

The meeting is to discuss the upcoming LGBTQIA+ rally on campus. In the meantime, until Laura is ready, they’re talking in whispered tones about a Halloween party that Nina and Kristen will be throwing. They obviously don’t want Laura coming.

NINA  
So it’ll be the 30th at 8. Our house. Bring anyone you want. And make sure you dress up-

Laura interrupts, and she knows she is interrupting.

LAURA  
So, the rally is set for October 27th on the common. It’s our one big event of the year, so I’m hoping that we’ll have a good turnout for it. We’ve got a few speakers, plenty of flags, people to man the booths, and… 

She looks at Simon and exhales loudly. 

LAURA  
Yes, Simon?

SIMON  
W-What exactly is the purpose of this rally?  
We can tell that no matter what Simon says, Laura is going to get annoyed by it. He could say the sky is blue and she’d have a problem with it.

LAURA  
To educate people and to bring supporters of the LGBTQIA+ community together.

SIMON  
But, isn’t that kind of what we’re doing right now?

LAURA  
This is our way to make it public. A lot of clubs and organizations do big events throughout the year- we’re just one of the first so we’re not competing for attendance.

SIMON  
And what do we do the rest of the year?

LAURA  
We… plan for the next year’s rally. Now, if we could get back to-

SIMON  
You mean we don’t do anything else? Community service, fundraising, mentoring…?

Laura exhales loudly again.

LAURA  
Simon, I’ve been working on organizing this event since January. It takes a lot of time, focus, and energy. If you think you could do better, then by all means, feel free to do so.

SIMON  
I-I…  
Nina tries to swoop in to back Simon up.

NINA  
You know, doing some public work or raising money for a cause could be fun. Might also help boost the image of our group. 

EMMA  
They’re always looking for volunteers at the food pantry. And there’s a LGBT house on the outskirts of Philadelphia that helps homeless LGBT youth. Maybe we could organize something for that?

LAURA  
Sure, but-

It’s clear that Laura isn’t going to get a word in, as this seems to be the first time anyone’s been excited by the topic.

SEBASTIAN  
You know, we could do a big dinner or something to raise money. It would be a great tie-in, not to mention show people that LGBT youth are still a much higher risk group, as well as doing something actually productive with our time.

DIMA  
And if we-

LAURA   
(She yells, clearly agitated)  
ENOUGH! 

Everyone else quiets down, especially Dima, who barely got a word in.

LAURA  
We’re focusing on the rally in a few weeks. We don’t have time for anything else until that’s over. And besides, we don’t have the funding for it. Most of our money is spent on this one event. Maybe next year.

While Emma and Nina tolerate Laura, Kristen seems to be the only one who stands up to her. 

KRISTEN  
Actually, we could make a secondary request to the budget committee in student government. I’m pretty good friends with one of the student senators on it. If we make a strong enough case for help hosting a fundraiser, we could-

LAURA  
E-NOUGH! We are going to focus on the rally until the end of the month. Do I make myself clear? If you want to organize something else with Simon here, do it outside of a meeting!

The group just looks at each other, silent. It’s clear that Laura doesn’t like losing control, especially to newcomer Simon.

 

INT. BELLINGTON DINING HALL – LATE AFTERNOON

The small group- Sebastian, Emma, Kristen, Nina, Dima, and Simon are eating. It’s now close dinner time. The hall is busy, so there is a lot of loud chatter going on.

SIMON  
Has she always been this way?

KRISTEN  
Oh, she used to be worse, actually. The Laura you’ve come to know and love is quite docile compared to what she was as a freshman.

DIMA  
That’s possible? 

Nina nods. 

DIMA  
Why do you guys put up with her?

EMMA  
She actually caused the president to quit the first year, and took it on as a sophomore. And no one else wanted the responsibility. 

NINA  
Plus, as much as she’s a real see-you-next-Tuesday, she does take a good chunk of the work off our shoulders. I’m the treasurer for the a cappella group as well, and trust me, it’s ten times harder for them than this group. Kristen’s job is minimal, and unless Laura drops dead tomorrow… or is pushed down a flight of stairs… Simon doesn’t really have anything to do. 

DIMA  
Well…

There’s a pause. No. No attempted murder, Dima.

SEBASTIAN  
You know… She did say that we could still organize something, as long as we weren’t doing it during an official meeting. 

Another pause.

SEBASTIAN  
I’m just saying.

KRISTEN  
What, the six of us? There’s no way we could pull of anything meaningful with just us.

SIMON  
Wait, I wasn’t saying-

SEBASTIAN  
Why not? We could get Craig, Kara, Ryan, and Diego to help us out. Plus, I’m sure I could get a few buddies of mine from the Physics club to help out. Emma has her comedy club people, Simon’s got a boyfriend, and you two… well, you have each other, so I guess there’s not much there.

Nina gives him a dirty look.

SEBASTIAN  
Why not do a fundraiser for that LGBT house Emma was talking about? I mean, we’ve all been lucky, but there are a lot of young people out there that would be thrown out of their homes if they ever came out. It’s still a real problem, even in today’s age. We’ve come pretty far, but there’s still a lot further to go. 

SIMON  
But-

EMMA  
I’d be willing to call and see what we could do to help them.

SIMON  
Wait, wait, wait… We’re actually considering this without Der Fuhrer’s permission? I mean, I know I’m the one that suggested we do something like this, but doing it behind her back-

KRISTEN  
Si-Mone: here’s what’s going to happen with Laura. She’s gonna hold her rally, get off on speaking in front of a crowd, and then ride that orgasm for a few months. She’ll be patting herself on the back so much that she won’t even notice this is going on.

NINA  
And since she’ll be spending her time rolling over and lighting up a cigarette, that will leave leadership to our new vice-president.

Simon’s eyes widen. Everyone at the table is looking to him with a smile. He doesn’t know what to say.

EMMA  
So… are we doing this, Herr Hess?

Kristen and Sebastian chuckle.

DIMA  
Who?

EMMA  
Rudolph Hess? Deputy Fuhrer? Come on! Even the Jew laughed at that one! 

(Pause) 

You know, when I have to explain a joke, it really takes the fun out of it. 

NINA  
So…?  
SIMON   
(He inhales deeply)  
Oh, what the hell, let’s do it.

The entire group smiles.

Emma starts to wheel herself away.

EMMA  
I’m going to go call the Reynolds House!

Nina looks at Kristen and the two stand up.

NINA  
I’m going to start brainstorming some event ideas, and Kristen can go talk to her friend on the budget committee.

SEBASTIAN  
And I’m… going to finish my chicken strips because I’ve already paid for them and I’m still hungry.

The three girls leave.

DIMA  
Well, that escalated quickly. Regret volunteering for the job?

SIMON  
What the hell just happened?

FADE OUT


	11. Scenes 14 & 15

FADE IN

INT. SIMON’S DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Simon and Dima are back in their dorm, later that night. Dima is listening to music on his laptop while lying in bed. He and Simon look at each other and smile. The music Dima is listening to is in French, which he can understand a tiny bit of. This prods his curiosity.

SIMON  
What the heck are you listening to?

DIMA  
Alexe. Singer from French Canada. Is it bothering you? 

Simon shakes his head. 

SIMON  
Can you even understand it?

Dima nods vigorously. 

SIMON  
I… didn’t know you spoke French.

DIMA  
Spanish, Russian, and German, too.

Simon looks at Dima strangely.

SIMON  
How the heck does a guy from North Dakota learn four foreign languages? I took French all four years of high school and can barely understand what she’s trying to say.

DIMA  
(He shrugs)  
I took French in elementary school, and German and Spanish I took in high school. Russian I learned on my own.  
He pauses, kind of wanting to show off one of his few skills.

DIMA  
Je vais prendre un cours en italien le semestre prochain, aussi. (I’m also taking a course in Italian next semester.)

Simon smiles and shakes his head, only understanding a part of what he said. Dima is becoming more and more of a surprise every day. 

Simon opens his laptop and begins an email to Bram.

SIMON (V.O.)  
Dear Blue,  
I just wanted to say thank you for the awesome weekend in New York. I haven’t had that much fun since we left Georgia. And I am talking about more than what Leah and Abby overheard. 

Without trying to sound like Creek Secrets, I think something’s going on between Nick and Abby, but I really don’t want to butt in. And how about Abby and Leah? The two never said a word to one another, and now they’re the best of friends? You hear anything from Garrett? I think he and Leah still talk now and then.

Things have been getting… interesting around here the last week. Today we had a meeting, where our illustrious leader in the GSA showed her true colors. Since the beginning, I thought she hated me. But now I know that’s not true. She actually loathes me. Thanks to her loathing of me, somehow I wound up becoming the de facto leader of the rest of the group, and we are now planning a fundraising event for a local LGBT youth home behind her back. Apparently everyone is excited to do something other than fly rainbow flags. Everyone but me. A month ago I didn’t even know these people, and now, I’m suddenly leading a crusade against tyranny and I’m going to be the new poster boy of the gay pride group.

You guys kept asking about my roommate. Dima is becoming more and more of a mystery every day. I used to think that people from North Dakota were all farmers, but I just found out the guy speaks five languages. I couldn’t even pass my last French final, and the guy is spouting off like he’s spoken it since birth. I’m starting to feel like the uncultured one in this dorm. Sometimes I miss Nick.

Oh, I almost forgot. Do you have any plans for the night before Halloween, since you’ll be working the day of? Nina and Kristen are throwing a get-together at the house they’re renting nearby. Nina said it’s a pretty small thing, but everyone else told me that they throw a hell of a party. Probably not as much fun as yours was last year, but at least this time I wouldn’t walk in on you making out with a woman… Hopefully. It would also give you a chance to meet them. Everyone has been asking to meet you. I think they’re probably beginning to wonder if I’m making you up, actually.

Love,  
Jacques

Simon closes his laptop. 

 

INT. MICHELLE’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Bram responds from his apartment in NYC.

BRAM (V.O.)  
Dear Jacques,

Maybe I am just a figment of your imagination?

Glad to hear you enjoyed yourself. And don’t worry, I knew what you meant. It goes without saying. 

I haven’t really talked to Garrett much. Apparently once I left the state, Leah took on my role of best friend- at least in his eyes. I think she just tolerates him. The fact that he’s had a crush on her for the last three years probably pushed him in that direction, anyway.

A fundraiser sounds fun. And why are you complaining about being the poster boy? They need someone cute.

Things have been getting pretty interesting around here, too. I’m… actually doing quite well in class. Got the highest in my group on the last biology test, and my English professor says I aced my presentation. But beyond that, the restaurant is now putting more and more hours on me. Somehow the words “part-time” don’t seem to really get through to them. 

Dima sounds like an interesting character. Glad to know that you only think he’s fine, and not… “Fine”. You do seem to talk about him a lot- you sure you’re not falling madly in love with him? On the upside, it’s also comforting to know that you talk about me to your friends- even if they do think I’m made up. 

And now, Jacques… time for the crappy part. I’m sorry, but I… can’t make it down there for the party. They’ve got me working every night that week. One of the waitresses decided to add an extra inch or three to her heel, and let’s just say, she shouldn’t be wearing them at all. She broke her ankle and will be out for a few weeks. In the meantime, her shifts fall to everyone else, especially the new guy. Maybe we could try for the following weekend?

Love,  
Blue

It’s clear that Bram knows Simon is not crushing on Dima, especially since he doesn’t know the guy is gay. However, there is the smallest level of jealousy in him that his boyfriend’s roommate keeps popping up in conversation. 

FADE OUT

FADE IN

EXT. BELLINGTON COMMON – MID-DAY

There is a small platform in the middle with a microphone, about a half-dozen booths, and a good-sized crowd of students and college members (Maybe 75-100). EVERYTHING is covered in rainbows. Laura is up on stage making an impassioned speech to the crowd, while the gang is manning one handful of booths next to each other. Craig, Kara, Ryan, and Diego are on the other side manning the other booths. Because Laura is giving her speech, no one is really visiting the booths. Not that they were beforehand, either. Dima is eating a bowl of chili. Simon is sitting on a table.

NINA  
So, what are you dressing up as, Spier?

SIMON  
Uh… Haven’t given it much thought yet.

KRISTEN  
(Almost paranoid)  
You are coming, right? This is going to be our last chance to throw a college party. After next year, Nina’s going to be a fully-functioning adult with a job and everything, and she’s going to be so boring and won’t let me do anything.

She gives Simon that kind of puppy-dog look that makes it impossible to say no. For some reason, Kristen has taken a real liking to Simon. Maybe it’s because he reminds her of her brother.

SIMON  
Um… Yeah, definitely. Wouldn’t miss it.

NINA  
Well, now that your boyfriend’s coming, Kristen, it should be a real party.

KRISTEN  
Or at least not a complete embarrassment like the one I had in high school. And if all else fails, I can get drunk enough to forget it ever happened. Worked last time.

DIMA  
And what are you ladies dressing up as?

NINA  
(In a serious tone)  
Trump and Pence.

EMMA  
What?! Please tell me you’re joking!

NINA  
What could be more insulting to the two of them than being imitated by a black and Jewish lesbian couple? We just can’t decide which one of us is dressing up as which.

SEBASTIAN  
Not bad, not bad at all.

NINA  
And the rest of you?

EMMA  
Snoke from Star Wars. 

She gets some weird looks. 

EMMA  
He’s always sitting down and wearing awesome clothes, so really, I don’t have to do anything to get ready. Plus, he’s a friggin’ badass.

SEBASTIAN  
(Sarcastically)  
I was thinking Spiderman. You know, small costume, tight against the ass, bulge hanging out the front for everyone to see.

DIMA  
And… there goes my appetite. 

He walks a short distance to put his chili into a nearby trashcan.

Kristen leans into Simon and talks quietly enough for everyone else to hear, but not enough for Dima to.

KRISTEN  
So, what’s his deal? Gay? Bi? Just because he’s repulsed by Sebastian doesn’t make him straight. Most people are turned off by the thought of his bulge.

SEBASTIAN  
Never heard any complaints about it before. 

Simon chuckles, and shrugs.

SIMON  
Don’t know, don’t really care. All I care about is who my boyfriend likes.

With that, he hops down off the table and starts to walk around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Any translations were done through Google. I speak no French whatsoever.


	12. Scene 16

INT. SIMON’S DORM - NIGHT

It’s the night of the Halloween party. Dima and Simon are planning on walking to the party. The girls’ apartment is close enough so that they don’t need a car. Plus, if they’re going to be drinking, they really shouldn’t be driving. They live on a smaller, less populous road. They live in a house, but are only renting it. Who could afford a house while still in college, right?

Dima is dressed up as Spiderman, Simon is dressed up as Harry Potter, glasses and all. 

SIMON  
So, you threw out perfectly good chili over the thought of Sebastian in a Spiderman outfit, but it’s fine for you to wear it?

DIMA  
What? 

He runs his hands over his backside. 

DIMA  
My ass is my best feature. Might as well show it off at a party where there are going to be a bunch of other gay guys getting drunk. Who knows? I could get lucky.

SIMON  
Just make sure you hang a sock on the door if you bring someone back. Don’t need to be walking in on two drunk virgin guys trying to figure out how to get a Spiderman suit off in the dark. 

(Pause) 

Especially since it’d be better than my sex life right now.

They’re about to take off when Dima’s phone starts ringing.

SIMON  
Where the heck did you put- You know what, I don’t wanna know.

DIMA  
Hello?... 

(Pause)

TALIA? 

(Pause)

Hey, how’s it… 

(Pause)

Uh-huh… 

(Pause)

Uh-huh… 

(Pause)

You’re… you’re what? 

(Pause)

Oh… You’re on campus?! 

He looks both happy and nervous all at the same time. 

DIMA  
Um… 

(Pause) 

You’re right outside my dorm? 

He looks to Simon as if to say “help me!” 

DIMA  
Yeah, we’ll uh… be right down!

SIMON  
And that was…?

DIMA  
My friend Talia. From home. She had a few days off, and is visiting the area. Decided to pop in and see me.

They begin walking down the stairs.

SIMON   
And that’s… a bad thing?

DIMA  
Can’t wait to see her. But I may have to ditch the party to spend the evening with her.

SIMON  
Just bring her along.

DIMA  
I… doubt she’s going to want to go-

EXT. BELLINGTON COMMON - NIGHT

The two reach the ground floor and walk out. Talia is continuously looking around, most likely for him. When she sees him, she smiles, showing all her teeth, and runs over to hug him. He goes into a bit of a jog to meet her halfway, leaving Simon a good twenty or thirty feet behind.

He hugs her, and though we can’t see it, he whispers something in her ear that we can’t hear. Simon catches up to them.

DIMA  
Uh, Talia, this is Simon, my roommate. Simon, Talia.

SIMON  
Nice to meet you. Dima’s told me a lot of nice things about you.

TALIA  
Then he couldn’t have possibly been talking about me. 

Dima laughs nervously. 

TALIA  
And it’s nice to meet you, too, Simon. Dima raves about you.

There is an accent in her voice, but her English is still crystal clear and fluent. Simon can’t 100% place the accent.

SIMON  
(To Dima)  
Raves?

DIMA  
I… said you’re a good roommate to have! 

He turns back to Talia. 

DIMA  
So… what are you doing here?! 

He gives her another hug.

TALIA  
Uh… Just visiting. Had a few days off, thought that Philadelphia would be a nice place to visit, and you’re not too far away, so… Here I am!

She looks at the two of them in their costumes.

TALIA  
Why are the two of you… Uh- are you going somewhere?

DIMA  
Well, Simon was, but I’m-

SIMON  
We’re on our way to a costume party nearby. You should come with us- they said we could bring people.

DIMA  
I’m sure she doesn’t want to-

TALIA  
That actually sounds really fun!

DIMA  
But… she doesn’t have a costume…

Dima seems interested in keeping her from going.

TALIA  
Costume, Shmostume. If I have to, I’ll take off my shirt and go in my bra. Most people shut up at that point. Who doesn’t like a topless Russian woman?

Russian?

DIMA  
(Quickly)  
Talia’s parents were immigrants from Russia. She came here when she was pretty young. Maybe six or seven. I think it’s one of the reasons we connected so well- we both liked learning other languages.

SIMON  
Oh… So that’s how you learned Russian?

DIMA  
Yup.

Simon smiles, but Dima is clearly nervous about something. The three of them take off, with Dima and Talia talking quietly in Russian the whole way there. Simon is definitely a third wheel in this situation. 

EXT. NINA AND KRISTEN’S HOUSE - NIGHT

They are walking toward Nina and Kristen’s house. Craig is walking down the road dressed as Pennywise the clown, and he is joined by Kara, who is dressed up as Harley Quinn. There are a few more people walking towards the house that no one can quite identify- they assume they are other friends of Nina and Kristen.

The three stop in front of the house. It’s a decent size, but not huge. Doesn’t look that nice from the outside, but inside- It. Is. Immaculate. 

INT. NINA AND KRISTEN’S HOUSE - NIGHT

There are probably forty or fifty people trying to fit in the building. Luckily, it’s a warm night, so some people are able to go out back. There’s no pool, but a nice little patio area.

They go inside, and Talia fortunately doesn’t bother taking her shirt off. She has more class than that. Nina and Kristen come over and welcome them. Nina is dressed up as Donald Trump, while Kristen decided to do one better and dress up as Putin instead of Pence. 

SIMON  
That’s uh… quite a costume there, ladies.

NINA  
Kristen came up with it, actually. Let’s face it, I am her bitch, so it seemed fitting.

Talia looks a little mortified.

KRISTEN  
So who’s your friend? She’s adorable!

Talia doesn’t wait to be introduced and extends her hand. Kristen shakes it.

TALIA  
Talia Simonova. A friend of Dima’s from back home. And you’re quite cute yourself!

Dima leans over to Kristen.

DIMA  
(He whispers)  
She’s straight, don’t even think about it.

NINA  
Oh! It’s nice to meet a friend of Dima’s. What are you dressed as?

TALIA  
As a person who showed up unexpectedly on her friend’s door and found out about the party ten minutes ago. I think it’s a very convincing costume, don’t you think?

NINA   
(She smiles)  
Works for us! Come on in- bar’s around the corner, and I think they’re playing flip cup out back on the patio if you’re interested. Otherwise, make yourselves at home! 

She looks over to a chair in the corner, where a guy and girl are making out.

TALIA  
Apparently, people already are. 

(Pause) 

Well, when in Rome! 

She grabs a nearby guy and gives him a huge kiss on the lips, tongue included. He looks a bit dazed afterward, but smiles. Everyone else is looking at her like she’s a bit nutty, but… what the hell- it’s a party.

We have a few scenes where the three of them explore the party a bit. They go out back to play flip cup and hang out with some others in “the gang”. Dima introduces everyone, and the group of them start playing a round. Emma, Sebastian, Dima, and Talia are on one team, and Simon, Kara, Craig, and Kristen are on the other. 

SIMON  
No Beirut?

DIMA  
Oh hell no. Flip cup is way better. Speed and skill actually matter in this game. Plus, even if you suck at it, everyone still gets to drink.

Emma gets her cup upright on the second try, whereas Sebastian takes a solid minute or so. He also doesn’t chug that well. Simon’s team is practically flopping around, whereas Talia and Dima chug and get theirs on the first go.

KRISTEN  
How the hell did you guys get so good at that?

TALIA  
We’ve been playing since we were fourteen.

Nina isn’t playing at the time, but she does walk up to the table with another guy. He’s got a smaller build. A bit like Simon, but definitely meeker- if that’s possible. He’s dressed as Captain America. Definitely doesn’t have the muscular body to pull it off, but hey, he’s trying. Still cute in the face and body, though. Though he’s dressed as Captain America, he definitely has a bit more of a feminine “aura” about him. Definitely a twink, if gay.

NINA  
Everyone, this is Derek, our next- door neighbor. Show him some love, he’s new to the area and needs to make friends. I decided that a bunch of rainbow-ers would be better than most of the other people here.

Everyone says hi to him. Dima leans over to Talia.

DIMA   
(He whispers)  
Derek is k-yute!  
Talia rolls her eyes, but smiles. Apparently she is 100% okay with him being gay.

EMMA  
You go to Bellington, too?

DEREK   
Uh, no… Temple.

Derek’s voice is a little higher, and he is clearly shy.

TALIA  
Nice. What are you studying?

DEREK  
Uh… Education. Want to be a teacher. 

It’s not clear to everyone else whether he doesn’t want to divulge information, or if he’s really just shy. We know, since we’re reading the script. He’s just very shy around new people. While it’s never really been shown, Nina and Kristen have definite mother instincts, as they seem to take people who appear a bit uncertain about themselves under their wing. They’ve done this with Derek.

KARA  
Well, hon- you want to join us for another round? We’re about to get our asses kicked again. Not that I care- when you’re playing a drinking game, there really are no losers.

EMMA  
How many rounds were you playing before we came along?

Kara is a bit groggy, it’s clear she’s tipsy.

KARA  
I kind of lost count after we moved into double digits. My fingers don’t go above eleven.

DEREK  
Thanks, but I’m uh… not much of a drinker. I’ll just watch if that’s okay. 

He goes to sit down and watch from the sidelines, but is stopped.

SEBASTIAN  
Nope, Mama Nina told us to make you feel at home. Drink chocolate milk if you want, but you’re playing with us.

DIMA  
Come on- you can be on my team. 

Emma, Talia, and Sebastian look at him. 

DIMA  
Let’s be real- this is my team. Sebastian, you couldn’t get your cup over if your life depended on it, and the word “chug” seems to have no meaning to you.

DEREK  
I… guess so.

Derek smiles weakly, and stands up to join their team. Nina is invited over to Simon’s team to balance it out. Dima has Derek stand next to him in line. They give him a cup with soda instead of alcohol.

DIMA  
So… Captain America, huh?

DEREK  
Couldn’t think of anything else. It doesn’t really fit all that well.

Dima realizes that Derek is very self-conscious. He keeps shying away from everyone, and seemed concerned about his costume choice.

DIMA  
Well, I think it looks good. And plus, we’re on the same team now. 

What does he mean by that? Flip Cup? Marvel? Gay?

DEREK  
Eh, I think your costume’s better. 

DIMA  
I won’t turn down a compliment, especially from one of my favorite superheroes. 

He turns to the other team. 

DIMA  
All right, get ready to get your asses whipped!

CRAIG  
That’s fine with me, but afterward, we’re playing some flip cup.

The rest of the evening is spent with the gang. Though Nina and Kristen are decent hostesses, they seem to enjoy the GSA group a lot more than their other friends. Dima is certainly starting to come out of his shell. Even Derek is starting to enjoy himself. Talia seems to be having a blast, and everyone seems to like her. Like Dima, she seems a bit hesitant to talk about her background, and whenever she does, she seems to look to Dima to help her out… for some reason?

No more dialogue is really heard, but we watch as they all enjoy the party. Towards the end of the night, most of the guests have left. 

INT. KRISTEN AND NINA’S LIVING ROOM – LATE NIGHT

In fact, other than a few stragglers and people spending the night passed out, it’s mostly just the GSA gang hanging out in the living room. Almost everyone is tipsy, if not flat-out drunk. Except for Talia and Dima. And Derek, since he doesn’t drink. But Dima and Derek are nowhere to be seen. Kara is passed out on the couch.

SEBASTIAN   
(He looks miserable)  
I am definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow.

Talia is the only one who looks normal.

TALIA  
You guys really can’t hold your liquor, can you? 

NINA  
What’s your secret, girl? You’ve had just as much as we have and you seem chipper as a… however the hell that saying goes.

TALIA   
(She laughs softly)  
My parents are Russian. Vodka runs through our veins. I think my mother was doing shots of bourbon as I was shooting out of her womb, and I’m pretty sure I could’ve had a little paper umbrella with my bottle. During dinner, we weren’t told to finish our vegetables, we were told to finish our whiskey.

Nina looks at her like she’s crazy. Obviously, Talia is exaggerating, but by how much, no one knows.

TALIA  
Seriously, one of the perks of having immigrants for parents. I was always the popular one for hosting parties. Dima learned everything he knows about drinking from me.

SIMON   
(He looks around)  
Speaking of the guy- where is he? I haven’t seen him in like, an hour. 

NINA  
Haven’t seen Derek around, either. 

She turns to Kristen. 

NINA  
Did he leave?

Kristen looks out the window next to the chair she’s in.

KRISTEN  
Lights aren’t on next door. So, either he’s still here, or he picked up someone and brought him home.

SIMON   
Him? Derek’s not straight?

KRISTEN  
Well, he’s about as straight as a u-turn, if that’s what you’re asking. Why do you think we had him hang out with you guys? It certainly wasn’t because we thought you were the best candidates here.

Simon looks at her strangely. How many gay people ARE there in this story? Are there ANY straight people left in America?

NINA  
You guys do realize that 95% of our friends are either gay or bi, right? Trust me, you’re not the only queens in our lives.

Simon leans back in his chair but realizes he should go find Dima before the night is over- in case he’s passed out or something.

Simon stands up, a bit weary. The alcohol has affected him more than he thought.

SIMON  
All right, who wants to go on a search and rescue mission with me?

Kristen grudgingly gets up.

KRISTEN  
Let’s roll, boyfriend.

The two decide to walk around the house and check everywhere for them. It’s not a big house, but it’s large enough to take more than five seconds. They first check the back patio, but no one is there except for two sober women still talking. They ask Kristen if it’s time to go, and she tells them to go whenever they’re ready, and that they’re welcome to stay as long as they want.

They make their way back inside the house, check the rooms downstairs, and then move up the stairs. There are only two bedrooms upstairs, and they made sure to lock the master before the party. 

Simon opens up the extra room, and inside is a bed. Dima and Derek are laying on it, but before we go getting all worked up, nothing juicy is happening. They’re facing the opposite direction, and they’re just talking. No one is getting frisky, and no one is tearing the costume off the other. They look at Simon and Kristen as they come in, and Dima gives a small wave.

DIMA  
Sorry for barging into the spare room, but it was a little noisy downstairs. 

KRISTEN  
You’re uh… You’re good. We were just curious about where you two were. Everyone else has pretty much left.

DEREK   
(He stands up)  
I should be getting home, anyway. Good talking to you, Dima.

DIMA  
Night, Derek.

Dima gets up as well and walks to the door, passed Simon and Kristen, and down the stairs.

SIMON  
Well, at least we didn’t walk in on them getting hot and heavy.

KRISTEN  
Please- I would’ve preferred that. At least someone would’ve been getting some tonight.

 

FADE OUT


	13. Scene 17

FADE IN

INT. SIMON’S DORM - DAY

It’s been a few weeks since the party. Though he hasn’t said anything, Dima has been awfully cheerful since that night. He made it clear to Simon that nothing happened, but that they simply had a nice conversation. He didn’t even come out to Derek, but is aware that Derek is gay. 

Dima is sitting on his bed, earbuds in and listening to music from his laptop, which is in his lap. Simon is on his laptop at his desk. He suddenly gets an incoming facetime ring. It’s Leah. He answers it, but before he has a chance to say anything, as always- she butts in without waiting.

LEAH  
Si, did you hear?

SIMON  
Leah, we don’t even go to that school anymore. You’ve gone from obsessed to borderline stalker with that blog.

LEAH  
No, no, no. About Abby and Nick?

Simon leans in, pulling the phone closer.

SIMON  
No, what’s up?

LEAH  
They broke up.

SIMON   
What?

LEAH  
Yeah. Nick called her last night and told her that the long-distance thing wasn’t working out for him. 

SIMON  
But… but it’s only been a few months.

LEAH  
Apparently that’s enough time to realize that seeing each other once every few months isn’t enough.

Simon pauses, looking at the wall in front of him. Is this going to happen with Bram, too?

SIMON  
How did Abby take it?

LEAH  
Pretty well, actually. To be honest, I think she was thinking the same thing. I know she’s talked about it a few times with me. I told her to stick it out, but I guess living so far apart three-fourths of the year just wasn’t working out. They both said they still want to be friends, but they’ve given the okay to see other people.

SIMON  
They’re already seeing other people!?

LEAH  
No, they said it was okay to. I know Abby’s not going to sit around and mope about it. She’s a young, sexy woman who knows what she wants.

Leah knows she said the wrong thing as soon as she finished that line.

SIMON  
Sexy? You sure you don’t have a thing for her?

LEAH  
Shut up, Si. Just because you’re not into women doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate the fact that Abby is good looking. 

(Pause) 

Honestly, it’s probably for the best- they hardly talked to each other anymore, and they were always arguing when they did talk.

SIMON  
So what now? Do you think they can be around each other without blowing up?

LEAH  
I guess we’ll have to find out. I think Nick is coming home for next week.

She blows him a kiss and hangs up before he can respond.

DIMA  
She’s a real character, idn’t she? 

(Yes- Idn’t.)

Simon turns around to face Dima.

SIMON  
You have no idea. 

DIMA  
So… what are you doing for Thanksgiving?

SIMON  
Not really sure just yet. Don’t know if I have the money to fly home, and it doesn’t make too much sense, since I’ll be going back in a few weeks for Christmas. Probably just go up and spend the long weekend with Bram. You?  
DIMA  
Kristen and Nina invited me over to their place for the day. Something about pitying the lonely boy.

SIMON  
You’re not going home?

DIMA  
Nah. Don’t have the money for a flight either, and my family doesn’t really do much for the holiday. Mom doesn’t cook, and dad could burn water if left to his own devices. I figure that whatever horrors Nina and Kristen could concoct in their kitchen will be far superior to anything my parents would come up with.

SIMON  
Sounds… dangerous.

DIMA  
Well, if I end up dying, I’ll make sure to come back as a ghost and haunt them. 

(Pause) 

So, a long weekend with Bram sounds nice. You guys haven’t seen each other in… what? Over a month?

SIMON   
Yeah, since I went to New York. He said the restaurant finally caved and gave him the weekend off. So, probably just spend the weekend hanging out at his apartment.

DIMA  
It’s probably not my place to say anything, but how many times have you seen each other since you came here?

SIMON  
We’ve seen each other… Well, I guess only the one time in New York. He’s been really busy with this new job, and the weekends just haven’t been working out. It’s a lot to go up for an overnight, since he doesn’t typically get out of work until 11, and it’s two hours each way.

 

DIMA  
Well, then I hope you get to see him next week. 

SIMON  
Me, too.

 

INT. CLASSROOM BUILDING HALLWAY - DAY

 

Some time has passed. Simon is walking through the halls of a building- obviously on his way to or from a class. His phone vibrates, and he takes it out. He has received a new email from Bram.

BRAM (V.O.)  
Dear Simon,

I’m really sorry to tell you this, but next week isn’t going to work out like we had hoped. My dad and his wife decided to go all out for Thanksgiving this year, and he also wants to do our annual Hanukkah celebration at the same time. Something about killing two birds with one stone. They surprised me with a plane ticket, and they even invited my mom up. 

I’m sorry, but I really can’t say no when they’ve already done and paid for all that. Unfortunately, this means that I won’t be in New York for the holiday, so you and I won’t get to see each other next weekend. I know we had planned on spending time together, but it doesn’t look like it’s going to work out like we had hoped.

I know it’s another couple of weeks, but I’ve already booked a flight home for Christmas, and we’ll be back together before you know it.

I miss you, and I hope you can understand.

Bram

Simon stops walking as he reads the message. Students are walking around him, so he doesn’t want to make a scene. He briefly cuts into a nearby stairwell that no one really uses. He walks over to a window and puts his hands on the railing in front of it. 

He takes a second and exhales loudly, before we see that tears are forming in his eyes. Is this the beginning of the end? Are he and Bram going to become the next Abby and Nick?

FADE OUT


	14. Scene 18

FADE IN

INT. NINA AND KRISTEN’S KITCHEN – EARLY AFTERNOON

Nina and Kristen were generous enough to invite Simon over when they learned that his plans with Bram were cancelled. Simon’s parents offered to fly him home, but he wasn’t really in the mood. He decided to stay on campus. At least then Dima would have some company and not be the only guy left at school.

Despite all the jokes one could make about two lesbians cooking, both Kristen and Nina are quite talented chefs. They’re going all out, and the place smells incredible. Simon and Dima are helping set the table. Nina bought a bottle of red wine, which Kristen is slowly depleting while stirring something on the stove. 

Eventually, they bring the meal out to the table. Everyone is really enjoying themselves. Nina and Kristen share a kiss, and Dima proposes a toast to the hostesses. Simon smiles a lot with his “cuter than kittens” look, and Dima notices.

SIMON  
Thanks for having me over. It’s nice not spending Thanksgiving alone.

NINA  
What are friends for?

KRISTEN  
We’re friends with these losers?

DIMA  
Unfortunately, mon ami.  
Unfortunately.

SIMON  
Any plans for Christmas?

Kristen responds in a joking, yet semi-serious tone.

KRISTEN  
No, you can’t come here.   
Nina looks at her as if to say “shut up!” 

KRISTEN  
What? We’re visiting my parents’ house for Hanukkah, and then to her parents for Christmas. The lights will be on, but no one will be home.

DIMA  
Isn’t that always the case with you? 

Kristen gives him a “har-dee har” look.

NINA  
What my girlfriend is trying to say in her own, subtle way… is that yes, we have plans… We’ll be “visiting her parents for Hanukkah and then to my parents for Christmas”.

SIMON  
No need to roll out the welcome mat for me. I’m headed home. Away from this rainbow-covered place, back to where I am the only gay guy in a hundred-mile radius.

DIMA  
Isn’t your boyfriend going to be there?

SIMON   
(Pause)  
Back to where I’m one of only two gay guys in a hundred-mile radius.

KRISTEN  
Come on… You know you love us. We’re simply fabulous. No one else can compare. 

DIMA  
She’s right. We’re your gayvorites.  
SIMON  
(Sarcastically)  
Yeah, but choosing between seeing my boyfriend and family that I haven’t seen or spending a lonely Christmas… Tough to choose.

DIMA  
Feeling the love there, Simon. Not to mention, I’ll be here, so it could be fun.

The other three look at him, as if he’s crazy. 

DIMA  
What?

NINA  
You’re not going home for Christmas?

DIMA   
Nope. 

Apparently it doesn’t phase him.

KRISTEN  
Why not? If it’s about money for a flight home, I’m sure we could-

DIMA  
It’s not. I mean, money’s a part of it, but I have no interest in heading home. It’s just my parents and me, and we never really did much for Christmas. Mom doesn’t cook, and dad and I aren’t particularly close. Last year I spent the day with Talia and her family, and they’re going on vacation this year. 

He pauses, realizing what a sweet offer that is. 

DIMA  
But thank you, Kristen. It… really means a lot that you would offer. I’m just going to stay here and enjoy some time to myself without having to worry about school. And who knows? Maybe I’ll find a cute Jewish guy now that I’ll have the dorm to myself.

Apparently he’s now comfortable enough with them to admit he’s gay.

Dima stands up and takes his plate to the kitchen. While he claims that he doesn’t mind, something is clearly bothering him. Does he not have the money? Does he hate his family? Is Christmas a hard time for him? While he’s in the kitchen, Nina and Kristen both stare at Simon. It’s clear what they’re suggesting. At least to them.

SIMON  
What?

They stare at him again. Eventually he’ll get the message. After a few more seconds, it clicks.

SIMON  
Oh…

FADE OUT


	15. Scenes 19 & 20

FADE IN

EXT. ATLANTA AIRPORT - DAY

It’s now Christmas vacation. Simon and Dima have just landed in Atlanta. Abby and Leah have come to pick them up at the airport, rather than his parents, who he was expecting. They’re happy to see him and give him a huge hug. Nick is noticeably absent. They introduce themselves to Dima.

INT. ABBY’S CAR - DAY

They hop in the car and are on their way back to Simon’s parent’s house.

ABBY   
So, Mr. Vice-President, what have you been up to?

SIMON  
Oh, you know. Traveling the world. Kissing babies. Breaking ties in the Senate.

LEAH  
Well, it’s a good thing that you have found some time to join us mortals once again.

SIMON  
You kidding? You’re just my chauffeurs! I dare not associate with you commoners.

ABBY   
(To Leah)  
You just say the word and I’ll unlock his door. Next corner we go around, you grab the handle and Dima- push him as hard as you can.

DIMA  
Abby, that’s terrible… There are far too many witnesses!

EXT. SIMON’S HOUSE

They pull in his driveway. Nick’s car is there as well.

SIMON   
(To Leah)  
Nick’s here?

LEAH  
Yeah, we decided to hang out tonight. That okay with you?

Simon looks at Abby. She notices.

ABBY  
Everything is going to be fine. Nick and I talked it out. We’re adults who just found that a long-distance relationship wasn’t working for us. We can smile, talk pleasantly with one another, have casual sex, and call it a night.

The thought of sex with Nick just doesn’t appeal to Simon. Neither does sex with Abby, but that’s clear as well.

Simon grabs his bag, as does Dima. The four go inside. 

INT. SIMON’S HOUSE - DAY

Nick is sitting in the kitchen talking to Emily and Jack. Nora is nowhere to be seen.

Emily hears them come in and rushes to greet her baby boy. She gives him the biggest hug he’s ever had, to the point where he tells her to knock it off. Jack comes in and bear-hugs Simon. Leah and Abby are trying hard to contain themselves- but they silently admit that it’s also very sweet. They wish they had a connection with their parents like Simon does.

SIMON  
Mom, dad, this is Dima- my roommate at school.

Dima reaches his hand out to shake Jack’s

DIMA  
Pleasure to meet you, sir. And you, too, ma’am. It’s really nice of you to let me stay here for Christmas.

JACK   
Nope, we’re a hugging family. 

He goes in for a hug, which Dima awkwardly reciprocates.

JACK  
And no calling me “sir”- it’s Jack.

Even Emily seems a little embarrassed by Jack. She shakes Dima’s hand.

EMILY  
Not at all, Dima. It’s our pleasure. I’m so glad you could join us. And feel free to call me “ma’am” all you want. No one else around here ever does.

She hugs him again.

SIMON  
It’s good to be home. 

He clearly wants to turn around and bolt out the door.

JACK  
How’s school going, champ?

Champ?

SIMON  
Uh… really good. Really, really good.

EMILY  
And how’s that club that you are a part of?

SIMON  
Busy, but also really good.

JACK  
And how’s Bram?

This is the part where it all goes downhill. Simon smiles, but finds himself lying. Things aren’t bad with Bram, but he’s seen him once in almost three months. How does that qualify as relationship?

Dima also looks a little… third-wheelish here, and he knows it. He kind of looks around.

SIMON  
He’s… doing fine. He got a job in New York.

EMILY  
Yeah, at a restaurant?

Simon looks at her strangely.

SIMON  
How did you-?

Jack waits for Simon to finish his question, but Simon doesn’t end up finishing it.

JACK  
Believe it or not, we do talk to your boyfriend from time to time. Need to make sure that the man dating our son is taking care of himself, too.

SIMON  
(Sarcastically)  
That’s not creepy in any way, shape, or form.

Leah and Abby notice the tension, and they try to solve the problem.

LEAH  
Why don’t we bring your stuff upstairs guys?

ABBY   
(Calling to him)  
Nick, wanna help us?

SIMON  
It’s only two bags-

Leah gives him that “just shut up and go with it” look. Jack and Emily obviously get the message. Emily hugs him one more time and lets the five of them go upstairs.

They pile into Simon’s room, where Leah and Abby plop down on Simon’s bed. Nick takes the chair by the desk, leaving Simon to… sit on the floor. In his own room. 

Bieber comes in and sits down with Simon on the floor. Dima’s stuff is left on the floor- he’ll be staying in the guest room. They pull out the spare bed that Leah used to sleep on for Dima to lay back on.

NICK  
Been a while since it’s just been the four of us. Sorry- five.

LEAH  
Yeah. Ever since the politician over here got a boyfriend, we haven’t really hung out like we used to.

They all kind of look at her like she said something bad. Which, she did.

SIMON  
I’m… sorry that my boyfriend cut into our hanging out every day? Which… we still did?

ABBY  
Can we… not talk about that right now? We have a guest who is probably wondering how quickly he can get back to the airport before we realize he’s missing.

LEAH  
Si, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that it hasn’t been the four of us since you and Bram started dating. No offense, Dima.

I like Bram and all, but it’s nice just having us for a little while. And it’s nice not being the only single person in the group anymore.

Wow, she really just said THAT?

NICK   
(Sarcastically)  
Thanks, Leah. 

LEAH  
Hey, it’s not easy being the only person not cuddling or holding hands or… whatever. I always felt like the fifth wheel. Now that it’s the five of us, we’re on equal footing again.

ABBY   
(A bit patronizingly)  
You want someone to hold your hand?

LEAH  
It wouldn’t be the worst thing to ever happen.

ABBY  
Fine, girl.

She takes Leah’s hand and holds it, as if a couple. Obviously this is more of a joke to Abby, but Leah feels something. Not necessarily with Abby, but the fact that a girl is holding her hand. She still hasn’t told anyone that she’s bi, but she’s hoping to tell Simon during the break. Noticing her own body language when Abby grabbed her hand, she quickly snaps back to reality and pulls her hand away.

LEAH  
Sorry, Ab, but I have standards.

Abby feigns offense and grabs one of Simon’s pillows and pegs her with it. Simon and Nick look at each other, a little bummed out. Abby doesn’t seem too upset with the breakup, whereas Nick is having a harder time being around her than he thought. But, he’s an adult and will agree to uphold his end of the arrangement. Simon is sad because it feels like they’ve gone back in time to before he started dating Bram. Dima has no idea what to do and how to respond to this. He’s definitely the odd one out.

INT. SIMON’S ROOM – EARLY EVENING

Emily comes up the stairs and into the room. The five left the door open, so she doesn’t knock. They’re all still chatting away and having a good time. Abby and Nick have switched places, and Abby is having a go at the Martin dart game. She has almost as much reason to hate him as Simon does. Simon is going through some records to play, with Dima looking on. We’re currently listening to “It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year”.

EMILY  
Oh, Simon… You know the rules. That song does not get played in this house!

DIMA  
What’s wrong with it? It’s a classic.

SIMON  
She hates the song for some reason.

EMILY  
You can listen to it on Christmas Day, and only once. Now turn it off or I’ll tell your friends about your choice in Christmas music when you were twelve.

Simon’s eyes widen, and he rapidly pulls the record off the player.

EMILY  
Good choice. Dinner’s ready. Nora made… something, I… I really don’t know what it is.

Oh, shit… Simon forgot all about Nora.

LEAH  
We’ll be down in a minute. Thanks, Mrs. Spier.

Emily leaves. Abby quickly closes the door.

ABBY  
Ok, I think we all know that we can’t go downstairs until we hear the end of that story!

SIMON  
Then we’re going to be up here for a long time, because that’s never going to happen!

INT. SPIER FAMILY KITCHEN - EVENING

The group of them head downstairs to the dining room. Nora is all dressed up in an apron, having prepared something for supper. She has stopped wearing her headbands and is a bit more mature-looking. 

The food smells good, but Simon can’t quite pinpoint it. He walks over and gives her a big hug. Jack and Emily are helping to wrap things up. Leah, Abby, Dima, and Nick all head into the dining room after being told to do so by his parents. Apparently they were invited over for dinner before they even picked Simon up.

SIMON  
And how’s my little sister doing?

NORA  
Little? 

SIMON  
Yeah, you’re never going to lose that title. Learn to live with it. 

He grabs something off the counter to bring over to the table.

SIMON  
By the way, where were you this afternoon when I got home? I was kind of expecting a welcoming committee of more than just mom and dad.

EMILY  
Watch it. We can still change our will at any time.

NORA  
I was… out.

SIMON  
Doing…?

NORA  
I was out with a friend.

Emily raises a glass of wine to her face, and says this next line as she’s drinking some.

EMILY  
Boyfriend…

NORA  
Mom!

SIMON  
Wait… Nora has a boyfriend now? Who?

NORA  
It’s no one, and he’s not a boyfriend.

JACK  
Oh, so you make out with all of your friends on the couch, then, when you think your parents can’t see you?

NORA  
Oh my god, I’m not having this conversation right now!

SIMON   
(To Emily)  
Well, who is it?

EMILY  
Calvin Price. I think you went to school with him? He’s a year behind you?

NORA  
Mom!

JACK  
What, we can’t be thrilled that our son and daughter have boyfriends? And that they’re actually decent guys? 

EMILY   
(She whispers)   
Even if one is three years older.

SIMON  
Calvin-Cal… Cal Price is your boyfriend?

EMILY  
What’s the big deal?

SIMON  
It’s uh… not a big deal, it’s just…

NORA   
(She exhales loudly)  
The “problem” is that for a while Simon thought Cal was the one e-mailing him. 

(She turns to Simon) 

Yeah, he told me that you asked him. Lord only knows what images went through his mind during that phase. 

SIMON  
Ones that I am suddenly trying very, very hard to forget! 

He grabs something- ANYTHING, off the counter and brings it into the next room. The four of them join the others for dinner, where they have a wonderful time. 

 

Over the next few days, the five of them hang out. Bram isn’t due back until the 22nd or so. Obviously Simon has some time to catch up with his family, but the rest of the time is spent with Leah, Abby, Dima, and Nick. Both Nick and Abby are surprisingly pleasant to one another. There’s definitely tension, but it’s clear that they don’t want a failed relationship to ruin their friendship.

They spend a lot of time at the Waffle House, which Dima has never been to before, where they catch up with LYLE at one point. He and Abby flirt a little, which does bother Nick a bit, but he says nothing. After all, he’s the one that broke it off.

During the vacation, Dima seems to be making friends with everyone else, but he finds himself becoming more and more attached to Simon. He’s spent so much time with him, and he’s cute, and he’s genuinely nice. Who wouldn’t? He finds himself laughing at his jokes, smiling whenever he says something stupid, and just in general trying to spend as much time with him as possible. Perhaps it’s not even being done consciously, but it’s happening nevertheless. Leah notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Nora seemed a bit younger in the movie, but since her age was a bit ambiguous, I'm going by her book age. She looked young, but she acted mature in the movie, so... that's what I'm going with.


	16. Scene 21

EXT. SIMON’S NEIGHBORHOOD - EVENING

Saturday night, after they’ve gone to the waffle house, Leah and Simon decide to go for a walk in their neighborhood. Dima decides not to tag along, trying not to be the puppy without his master. It’s evening, and December, but it’s still relatively warm. Only light jackets are worn. Bieber is joining them. 

LEAH  
You miss being here?

SIMON  
A little, I guess. I miss seeing you guys every day. I miss my parents, and Nora. I even miss her cooking. Even miss having a flea mongrel sleeping with me.

LEAH  
Don’t talk about Bram that way!

SIMON  
I was talking about you! I guess I just miss how things used to be before college. I mean, it’s not like it’s been that long, but, a lot has changed in just a few months.

LEAH  
Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s practically the end of an era. We’re adults now, having to go out into the real world. Outside our comfort zones and having to make decisions that are going to impact the rest of our lives.

SIMON  
I mean, look at Nick and Abby. Three months in, and they’ve already broken up.

LEAH  
Yeah, but I don’t think they were that happy to begin with. Abby even told me that at the end of the summer she had thought about ending things with Nick before they went to school. 

SIMON  
Didn’t know that. 

LEAH  
There’s a lot of things you don’t know. Like how Dima has a major thing for you?

Simon is a bit taken aback by this. He didn’t notice.

SIMON  
What? He does not.

LEAH  
Uh, he totally does. Have you seen the way he looks at you whenever you’re talking? He’s into your every word. He looks at you whenever you’re moving around. He smiles whenever you do.

Simon hasn’t noticed this, so he’s a little unsure how to respond. There’s no way Dima could like him, is there? Besides, he’s not going to out Dima, since he made him a promise.

SIMON  
Dima’s straight, Leah. Maybe he’s just imitating me. Isn’t that supposed to be the highest form of flattery or something?

LEAH  
Listen, Si. My gaydar may have been off on you, but trust me, there are enough red flags going off with Dima to decorate a Chinese airport. The guy likes you. And you need to make it clear to him that nothing’s going to happen. 

(Pause) 

Right?

SIMON  
R-right. Besides, I’m with Bram. And he knows that. And there’s no way he’d have a crush on me. We’re complete opposites.

LEAH  
Well, they do say opposites attract.

Simon wants to steer the conversation away from Dima.

SIMON  
Yeah, like you and Abby. You two seem to have become close since you became roommates.

LEAH  
Well, when Nick’s busy at school, and you’re busy planning a pride parade, it kind of leaves your roommate as the only one to talk to. Not like I have a boyfriend…

She pauses, wondering if this is the right moment.

LEAH  
Or a girlfriend. 

She stops walking, wondering how Simon is going to take it. He thinks she’s just making another joke.

SIMON  
Well I’m sure any woman would-

He notices that she stopped a few feet behind him. He turns around to see her kind of… not shrugging but holding her body in a way that says she’s nervous.  
He looks at her, trying to piece together the clues. Sadly, it’s taking a little longer than expected.

SIMON  
Wait… what do you mean, a girlfriend?

Leah kind of looks around, not wanting to look him in the face.

SIMON  
You… you don’t mean that you… 

(Pause) 

You like women, too?

Leah waits for quite a long moment, and then nods silently. Simon’s eyes widen. He’s not mad, upset, or angry. He’s genuinely surprised. Out of all his friends, he never would have pegged Leah as liking women. In fact, he would’ve thought HE would like women before her.

SIMON  
But you… You liked me a year ago?

LEAH  
I still like guys, I just… also like women, too.

SIMON  
How, uh… How long have you known?

LEAH  
Two or three years?

She says this line like she’s afraid of his response. She gave him a bit of grief last year about his coming out, and why he couldn’t tell her, and now she’s done the exact same thing?

Simon hesitates to respond. The above thought has crossed his mind. But he also remembers how much it sucked, so he doesn’t want to treat her the same way.

Simon walks over and gives her a hug. He doesn’t know what to say, other than he loves her, and he’s happy for her. She starts tearing up, he starts tearing up, and the two break apart. Leah even chuckles a little bit. They begin walking again.

SIMON  
So… you’ve known this for a couple of years?

LEAH  
I think so. I mean, even before you came out. 

SIMON  
Why didn’t you tell me last year when everything was going on?

LEAH  
I don’t know. It seemed like you were having a difficult time with it, and I didn’t want to make anything more complicated. Plus, I didn’t think that it was right to come out to you after I had given you a hard time about coming out to me. And I wasn’t interested in any women at the time, so it kind of seemed… unnecessary.

SIMON  
I would’ve understood.

LEAH  
I know you would have. And I want to say I’m sorry for the way I treated you last year. Now that I know what it’s like, I never should have said those things to you.

SIMON  
Well, you didn’t try to set me up with Nick or anything, so I guess you’ve done one better.

LEAH  
Well, I guess that’s true.

SIMON  
So, what made you decide to tell me now?

LEAH  
Umm… Well, I’ve been kind of crushing on this one girl at school. I don’t think anything’s going to come of it, but I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with her. 

(Pause) 

And to be honest, I wasn’t actually planning on coming out to you tonight. The timing just seemed right.

SIMON  
So, who else knows?

LEAH  
My parents know. They seemed more interested in the news than my coming out, so I guess that’s a good thing. But I haven’t told anyone else. I’m not afraid to, it just hasn’t come up.

SIMON  
Might want to tell Abby before you start bringing girls back to the dorm.

LEAH  
No way. Not telling Abby. I think she’d freak.

SIMON  
Are you kidding? She’d be totally fine with it. 

LEAH  
Yeah, no. I’ll wait to tell her.

SIMON  
Fine. So, tell me about why this other girl will never happen.

LEAH  
Well, for starters, she’s 100% straight. So, that’s a bit of a hiccup. 

SIMON  
I know the feeling. Exhibit A: Cal Price, who my younger sister just happens to be dating.

LEAH  
I uh… I kind of knew about that already.

SIMON  
What?! And you didn’t say anything?

LEAH  
She messaged me asking for advice. They started seeing each other at school, and he asked her out. She didn’t know what to say, so I told her to go for it. Cal’s a really nice guy. Cute, too.

SIMON  
Don’t call him cute. Not when he’s dating my sister, and especially since-

LEAH  
You had a bit of a crush on him yourself last year before you found out Bram was your secret romance? 

(Pause)

Even though Cal was a junior and you knew your Blue was a senior?

Simon looks at her, a little miffed.

LEAH  
Oh yeah, Nora told me that, too. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. 

FADE OUT


	17. Scene 22

FADE IN

EXT. SIMON’S HOUSE - DAY

It’s now settling into Christmas. Jack has decorated the house to such an extent that it looks like it has thrown up the holiday. He even put out a rainbow decoration before Simon made him take it down. He’s glad his father is so supportive, but there’s a time and place for everything.

EXT. ATLANTA AIRPORT - DAY

Simon, Dima, and Abby have decided to go pick up Bram at the airport. He has just finished his first semester at school. Simon called Bram’s mother to ask if they could either tag along or pick him up. She was thrilled he was willing to pick him up- it saves her a trip into the city. Dima is happy to get out of the house and go somewhere, whereas Abby likes to drive, so she was willing to be the chauffeur. 

Simon is a little bit on edge about Dima coming, but he’s so excited to see Bram the thought doesn’t take up too much time or space in that head of his.

They pull into the airport.

INT. ATLANTA AIRPORT TERMINAL - DAY

ABBY  
I was going to bring a sign, but I couldn’t think of anything funny that rhymes with “Bram” or “Greenfeld”. 

Apparently, Abby was the mastermind behind the sign at the station. Simon gives her a small smack, but smiles. The three of them proceed into the terminal to meet Bram.

They sit around for a bit- his flight has been delayed by about twenty minutes. Simon is clearly anxious: he keeps fumbling with his fingers and hands. 

Dima notices, and is a tiny bit disappointed. Simon’s obviously wicked excited to see Bram, so… nothing that Dima does probably will make Simon look at him any differently. He knew it was a long shot anyway, but still, it hurts a little.

Eventually the plane lands, and Simon rushes up to the gate. About twenty people get off the plane before he sees him- and boy… does he look different! He got his hair dyed and cut. He has a few earrings in and blonde hair. Needless to say, he looks good.

He smiles upon seeing Simon, and Simon is feeling quite… into this new look. Bram was cute before, but now- damn! 

DIMA   
(Surprised)  
THAT’S Bram?

ABBY   
(Just as surprised)  
Yup.

DIMA  
He looks…

ABBY   
Fiiiiine.

Once Bram clears the checkpoint, Simon runs up to him and gives him a huge hug. They’re in the middle of an airport in Georgia, so they’re still working on their PDA. But you know what? Simon doesn’t care anymore. He hasn’t seen his boyfriend in over two months. So, he kisses him square on the lips right then and there. People give the two of them some looks, including one woman who looks disgusted. But in general, no one else gives them a hard time.

BRAM  
Wow! That was a, uh… hell of a kiss. 

SIMON  
I’ve been wanting to do that for two months.

BRAM  
Well, you certainly made up for lost time. 

He kisses Simon, only less of a “yowza” kiss this time.

SIMON  
You changed your hair?

BRAM  
(Uncertain)  
Yeah. It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision. You like it?

SIMON  
Let’s just say that the quicker we get out of here, the quicker we can…

He raises his eyebrows and smiles seductively.

The two walk back to meet up with Abby and Dima. Bram gives Abby a hug but stops a bit short with Dima. He obviously didn’t realize he was coming.

SIMON  
Bram, this is-

BRAM  
Dima. Simon’s roommate. Nice to meet you. 

He extends his hand to shake Dima’s. He then leans over to Simon and speaks under his breath. 

BRAM  
I didn’t know he was coming here for Christmas.

SIMON   
(He whispers back)  
He… wasn’t going home for Christmas.

BRAM  
Still… would’ve been nice to know in advance.

SIMON  
Can we… not talk about this right now?

BRAM   
(A bit annoyed)  
Sure, whatever.

While he doesn’t know that Dima is gay, Bram definitely has had a bit of jealousy where Dima is concerned, with all that Simon talks about him. He doesn’t like the idea that his boyfriend brought home a strange guy that he sees all the time, and that he’s going to be staying with him during the entire vacation.

The four of them head back to the car, pile in Bram’s stuff, and head back to Simon’s house. 

INT. ABBY’S CAR - DAY

Bram’s mother is away for the afternoon at work, so they’ll spend some time at Simon’s house until she gets home. She made it very clear that they were not to go to the house alone. She’s not as into the idea that her son is sexually active, and isn’t giving them the space to do it in. 

Dima sits up front in the car while Simon and Bram sit in the back seat. Simon wants to practically jump him, but Bram is being a bit more… reserved. Maybe because of Abby and Dima, but… who knows?

EXT. SIMON’S HOUSE - DAY

They pull into the driveway, leave his things in the car, and head inside. 

INT. SIMON’S HOUSE - DAY

Dima heads into the living room with Abby. Emily comes out to give Bram a hug, while Jack is still decorating things out back. How they could even have more decorations is anyone’s guess.

EMILY  
Welcome home, Bram! 

She gives him a peck on the cheek.

Bram returns the hug and kiss enthusiastically- he really likes Simon’s parents. And the fact that they’ve been talking on and off throughout the semester has helped the three of them form a relationship outside of Simon.

BRAM  
Thanks.

EMILY  
Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea? Sandwich?

BRAM  
I’m good. Not actually hungry right now. Just looking to relax for a bit.

EMILY  
Well, make yourself at home. Simon’s casa es… well… Simon’s casa es mi casa, but mi casa es su casa. 

She turns to Simon and whispers to him. 

EMILY  
If you go upstairs, leave your door open. No hanky panky. Don’t want to walk in on you like-

SIMON   
(Forcefully)  
Yes, mom!

The four of them head upstairs.

DIMA  
I’ll, uh… I’ll let you two have some privacy. 

He heads to the guest room.

ABBY  
Mind if I join you, Dimitri?

No one really calls him Dimitri. He’s not sure how to take that, especially since he was introduced as Dima.

Dima motions into the guest room.

DIMA  
Ladies first.

Simon and Bram proceed into his bedroom. Simon is anxious to do all sorts of things- or at least what they can do with the door open, which isn’t that much. But still, making out can be fun.

Simon smiles and walks over to Bram, ready to start kissing him. But, Bram looks pissed.

BRAM   
(In a lower-level voice, but not a whisper)  
Why is he here?

SIMON  
Who?

BRAM  
You know who.

SIMON   
Dima?

BRAM  
Yeah.

SIMON  
I already told you. He was going to spend the holiday on campus by himself. I thought it might be nice to invite him. And when I told my mom, she immediately insisted I bring him along- tie him up if necessary. Besides, what do you have against him?

BRAM  
Nothing! But this was supposed to be our time together. We’ve seen each other once in four months, and now that we have a few weeks in the same place, we have to deal with the tagalong? The guy you literally live with?

SIMON  
Are you… Are you jealous of Dima?

BRAM  
No, no… It’s just that we don’t get to see each other. If he wasn’t here, we wouldn’t have to be babysitting him and could spend some alone time together.

SIMON  
He can handle himself. He doesn’t need me to be around him 24/7. I invited him here because he’s a friend, not because I think he needs a babysitter. He would have been perfectly capable of looking out for himself on campus.

BRAM  
I’m sure he is. But you brought him here without telling me. You brought another guy home with you for the holidays to see your boyfriend, and spent an entire week together without me. How would that look to you?

SIMON  
Perfectly normal. Nothing’s going on between Dima and me! We’re roommates, friends, both belong to the same club at school. Beyond that, there’s nothing. I don’t know what you’re making such a big deal about.

BRAM  
I’m upset because this is time we could be spending together, and instead, we now have to cater to a guest of yours. You’d think after two months, you’d want some down time away from school to spend with me.

Simon is starting to get upset.

SIMON  
And whose fault is it that we haven’t been able to get together more often? 

BRAM  
Forgive me for getting a job! My parents aren’t paying for everything like yours. I have to have money to live.

SIMON  
I don’t mind that you got a job, but it seems like all you do now is go to school and work. Every weekend you’ve got shifts, and every holiday your restaurant is doing something special. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were avoiding me!

Bram is starting to get ticked, too.

BRAM  
That’s not fair. You know that I want to spend time with you. But I’m not risking my job so that I can go and make out with my boyfriend like a middle-schooler. We’re not kids. We’re adults with responsibilities. 

(Pause) 

And forgive me for wanting to do well in school. I worked my ass off to get where I am, and I’m going to make sure that I get the most out of it. 

SIMON  
Good for you. Congrats on getting into Columbia. We should throw a goddamn parade for you.

BRAM  
At least I got into the school I wanted!

It’s clear that Bram crossed a line. Neither one talks for a minute. They both know that they’ve said some things they shouldn’t have. What was supposed to be a happy reunion has turned into their first fight.

BRAM   
(He sighs)  
I’m sorry, that was wrong to say.

SIMON   
(He inhales deeply)  
It was. 

(A long pause) 

But… I’m sorry, too. It’s just been… difficult. It’s hard to go from seeing you every day to seeing you once every few months.

BRAM  
I know. I don’t like it any more than you do. But we knew that this was going to happen when we left for school. We just… have to work through it. 

SIMON  
I just… don’t want to end up like Nick and Abby.

ABBY   
(From the other room)  
I heard that, asshole!

DIMA   
(Also from the other room)  
Just tell him you love him, kiss him, feel each other up, and move on!

Both Bram and Simon are a bit horrified that their conversation was overheard.

SIMON   
(Calling out)  
How much of that did you guys hear?

ABBY   
Every word! 

DIMA  
I liked the part where you thought Bram was jealous of me. 8/10 for originality. 

EMILY  
(From downstairs)  
I heard nothing! But on a side note, this is where you beg for forgiveness, Bram. We Spiers are not patient people! And Dima- don’t go giving them any ideas!

Wow. Apparently the whole house heard their argument.

Bram looks ashamed of what he said. Simon can’t help but laugh a tiny bit.

SIMON  
(More hushed)  
You know, Dima’s idea isn’t altogether that bad. 

BRAM  
Oh? Didn’t your mom say not to close the door? You plan on putting your hands down my pants while showing the world?

Simon turns and closes the door, this time locking it, and also adopts a sarcastic tone.

SIMON  
Sorry, mom. I couldn’t hear what you said.


	18. Scene 23

INT. SIMON’S HOUSE – 20 MINTUES LATER

_Simon and Bram do the “walk of shame” downstairs, where Emily and Jack are waiting for them. Emily is not happy._

**EMILY**  
Is my voice really that annoying?

**SIMON**  
Huh?

**EMILY**  
Well, you seemed to do what I specifically told you not to, so my only conclusion is that you either didn’t hear me, in which case we need to schedule you an appointment at an audiologist, or you completely toned out my voice because it’s annoying. Because there’s no way that you did hear me, went upstairs, and did the exact opposite of what I told you not to do.

_He hesitates._

**SIMON**  
…What was that first one, again?

**EMILY**  
Simon! I really expected better of you.

**SIMON**  
What’s the big deal? It’s not like it’s the first time we’ve-

**JACK**  
It is a big deal, Simon. Your mother and I aren’t prudes. We know that sex is fun and enjoyable and feels amazing-

_Emily holds her hand up to stop him from speaking. He’s not helping._

**EMILY**  
I’ll take it from here, hon. The problem is that your sister is home, your parents are downstairs, and your best friends were right down the hall. We’re not upset with you for wanting to have sex- we’re upset because there is a time and place for everything, and this wasn’t it! Right after I told you to keep your door open, you go upstairs and go at it before you’ve left the hall!

**SIMON**  
Nothing actually happened anyway. We just made out a little.

**JACK**  
For twenty minutes?

**SIMON**  
We haven’t seen each other in two months. Catching up.

_He smiles, like he’s trying to be cute._

**EMILY**  
(Dryly)  
You’re grounded.

**SIMON**  
Grounded? I don’t even live here right now…?

**EMILY**  
When you get home from school in the summer. No trips or plans for two weeks.

**SIMON**  
What?! You can’t do that!

**JACK**  
Watch us. You want to disrespect us by ignoring our rules, this is what you get. Besides, your mother and I are going on a cruise, and we need someone to watch your sister.

**SIMON**  
That’s not fair!

_Bram tries to take the blame._

**BRAM**  
Please don’t take it out on him, I was the one who-

**EMILY**  
You stay out of this or we’ll ground you, too.

**BRAM**  
But you’re not my-

_Emily and Jack give him “the look”. As if they’re daring him to try it. Bram backs down quickly._

**BRAM**  
Yes, ma’am.

_Emily grabs her purse off the nearby coat hook._

**EMILY**  
Now, as much as I’d love to stick around and continue this little argument, I have a patient to attend to. You’d think he could talk to one of his sixteen cats for Christmas, but no... 

_(She leaves)_

**SIMON**  
(Sarcastically)  
Thanks, dad.

**JACK**  
For what?

**SIMON**  
You have no problem with us practically mauling each other on the couch, and you’ve literally walked in on us having sex, but I kiss him in my bedroom and all hell breaks loose?

**JACK**  
Simon… and Bram. You both need to learn that just because you can kiss, make out, have sex… Doesn’t mean that you can do it whenever and wherever you want. Now, your mother and I were pretty lax earlier because it was new, and your first relationship, and because your sister didn’t have a boyfriend. But now, you have the responsibility as the older brother to show her, and us, that you can both be responsible, mature adults about this whole thing, and not jumping on each other every five minutes. How can we say that it’s wrong for Nora to do it if you two go at it like animals and we say nothing? We don’t need a pregnant teenager. I’m way too young to be a grandpa.

_Bram genuinely feels remorse._

**BRAM**  
Sorry, Jack. We’ll be more considerate in the future.

**JACK**  
Damn straight you will be. This is still our house. 

_A long pause, then he lowers his voice._

**JACK**  
Just to confirm, you two are… using… uh… protection, right?

**SIMON**  
(Surprised)  
What?

_It’s clear that Jack is a little bit shy about the topic._

**JACK**  
Well, I know that amongst gay men, condom use isn’t always a priority, since there’s no risk of pregnancy, and-

**SIMON**  
Oh my god… If I take another week of being grounded, can we please not have this discussion?

**JACK**  
Fine… 

_(Pause)_

It’s just that I’ve been reading that STD transmission amongst men can be-

_Simon throws his hands up in the air._

**SIMON**  
Yes! Yes! We use condoms!

**JACK**  
Oh, uh… good. Good. 

_(Pause)_

You two can go now.

**SIMON**  
(Reluctantly)  
Can I borrow your car?

**JACK**  
Yeah. Keys are hanging up.

 **SIMON**  
(He yells upstairs)  
Dima! Ab! We’re going over to Leah’s, then heading to the mall to meet up with Nick. Wanna come?

INT. MALL - AFTERNOON

_The six friends are going store to store, buying various gifts. The place is packed._

_Simon walks by a small drug store (CVS, Walgreens, you name it), and he goes inside. He is looking at the condoms on the rack. An attractive young woman is with her friend and notices him. She whispers something, then walks up next to him, and smiles at him, and he smiles back. Simon grabs Magnums (or another large-sized brand), and she grins, winking at him. Just then, Bram comes up from behind and hugs Simon while simultaneously giving him a kiss on the cheek. The woman takes one look at the two of them and walks to her friend, disappointed. “You were right!”_

INT. SPIER LIVING ROOM – CHRISTMAS MORNING

_Christmas comes, and the Spier family exchanges gifts. Though not told to, Dima picked up a few things for Emily and Jack, and even Nora. They, in turn, bought him a few small things. Dima enjoys being with the family and enjoying their traditions. It’s one of the happier Christmas’ he has had in a while._

_The group continues to hang out during the holidays, and we see a clip of them all celebrating New Year’s Eve. When the ball drops, Simon and Bram kiss, Nick and Leah kiss as friends (Nick and Abby aren’t going to kiss to avoid stirring up any drama), and even Abby and Dima kiss just for the heck of it. Abby mentions that Dima is a good kisser and is saddened that he’s gay._

_The rest of the vacation is filled up with footage of the group spending time together, not just with each other, but apart, and with Simon’s parents. Even Leah’s mom makes an appearance. Everyone, even Bram, starts to like Dima. He’s pretty cool once you get to know him. And the fact that he speaks a bunch of languages and has traveled all over is interesting to both Leah and Abby. He seems to connect with Abby for some reason._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and use formatting from now on. It'll take longer to upload, but hopefully make it easier to read. Not sure if I will go back to previous scenes and update them.
> 
> Keep in mind that this was originally written using a script format (margins, limited non-dialogue actions, leaving details out for maximum creativity/imagination, etc... It really doesn't transfer well, and brings NONE of the formatting with it, unfortunately. The original document is 279 pages long, and I've uploaded about 169 of them.


	19. Scene 24

INT. ATLANTA AIRPORT TERMINAL - MIDDAY

_Eventually, the vacation comes to an end. Leah and Abby are already back at school. Emily and Jack bring Simon, Bram, Dima, and Nick to the airport. Simon and Dima’s plane is up first. They’re standing near a lounge of some sort with large glass windows._

**EMILY**  
You’ve got everything you need, guys?

**SIMON**  
Yup.

**EMILY**  
You’re not still pissed at me for making you stay home with your sister, are you?

**SIMON**  
Yup.

**JACK**  
That was coming whether you made out with Bram or not. Just seemed like a good idea to piss you off all at once rather than on two separate occasions. 

**SIMON**  
So, I’m not actually grounded?

**EMILY**  
Not so much, no. But we’re still pretty ticked that you ignored what we told you to do.

_Jack is standing behind her, waiving his hands, mouthing “not me” to the two of them._

**EMILY**  
(Angrily)  
Jack, I can see your reflection in the glass!

_Jack takes an awkward step to his left, moving away from her._

_Emily hugs Dima and Simon._

**EMILY**  
You two have a safe flight back. 

_She turns to Nick._

**EMILY**  
Nick, go with Jack and pick me up something from the café around the corner as his way of saying sorry for mocking me. I need something sweet and bad for my health. 

_She turns to Bram and hugs him._

**EMILY**  
Bram, honey… Your flight is just about here, so this is where we say goodbye. Call me when you land.

_Emily leaves. She’s having a much easier time saying goodbye to Simon and company this time around, versus last. After being with them for over two weeks, she’s looking forward to having the house back to just her, Jack, and Nora._

**SIMON**  
Hey, Dima, would you mind-

**DIMA**  
Say no more. I’m going to go make a phone call, anyway. 

_He leaves. He doesn’t need to make a phone call, but he doesn’t want to be rude._

_Bram and Simon share a tender kiss. Not a passionate one, just one that says “I love you”, and “I can’t wait to see you again.”_

**SIMON**  
So, Valentine’s Day?

**BRAM**  
You bet. Wouldn’t miss it for anything.

 

FADE OUT


	20. Scenes 25 & 26

FADE IN 

INT. BELLINGTON STUDENT HALL GSA ROOM - DAY

_Everyone is back at school. The “gang” is meeting up in the GSA room, and Laura is nowhere to be seen. Apparently they are not including her in this planning._

**SIMON**  
Okay, so we’ve got a place, and we’ve got a few people from the center to speak. The hall has agreed to donate its space Mid-March, and we just have a small fee for their kitchen, which Nina said could be paid for out of our funds. 

**NINA**  
Yeah, that’s not going to be a problem. I’ve got a few stores around here to donate most of the food items- pasta, jarred sauce, breads, etc.. And Kristen strong-armed another into giving us plates, napkins, and all that stuff. So, we’re really not going to need to buy much.

**EMMA**  
I’ve got a few students from the comedy club willing to do a few short acts so that it’s at least worth the fee we’re charging per person. Do we have someone lined up for the official permitting crap that we have to go through? 

**KRISTEN**  
A friend of ours is certified to do these things. He’ll be there to “supervise” and make sure we’re not poisoning people all night long. Though if your friends are anything like you, maybe poisoning people is the merciful thing to do.

_Even Emma smiles at this._

**SIMON**  
So, for advertising-

_Laura suddenly comes barging in. This is not a hangout- everyone has papers and a few other things spread out. She knows something is up. They all are suddenly on edge, knowing that they’ve been “caught”._

**NINA**  
Hey Lau-

**LAURA**  
Shut up, Nina. 

_Nina looks surprised, but was not altogether shocked by this._

**LAURA**  
So, what are we all up to?

**SIMON**  
Just hanging out.

**LAURA**  
Bullshit. I know you guys are planning something without me. I was just told by the student treasurer that “our” request for additional funding for a fundraising event in March was approved. Imagine the look on his face when I told him I had no idea what he was talking about.

**KRISTEN**  
Laura, you made it very clear that you didn’t want to be involved, and said word-for-word that if we wanted to plan something, we could do it outside of your meetings.

**LAURA**  
But you’ve been keeping this a secret from me. When the hell were you going to tell me that this was happening?

**EMMA**  
(Straight-faced)  
Probably the day after it happens.

**SIMON**  
Look, Laura, you’re welcome to join us in planning this if you want-

**LAURA**  
And you- you’re the worst. You come in here, thinking you know everything, act all friendly and shit, and immediately start taking things over.

_Okay, she’s genuinely acting erratic. What the hell is going on?_

**LAURA**  
You know what? You want to do things on your own- fine. Do everything. I fucking quit. Presidency’s all yours, asshole.

_She storms out. Everyone is looking at each other like they have no idea what just happened. Laura is a bitch, but this was extreme, even for her. Especially for her to just up and quit like that?_

**KRISTEN**  
What the hell just happened?

**SIMON**  
That seemed a bit excessive, even for her.

**EMMA**  
Did Der Fuhrer just quit?

**NINA**  
I… think she did.

_Simon eyes the door._

**SIMON**  
No… Something’s not right here. 

_(He stands up)_

I don’t know her that much, but given how much she’s put into this, she wouldn’t drop it all over this.

_He speeds out the door, figuring out where she went. He runs through the halls quickly, then out the door, where he can see her across the way._

EXT. BELLINGTON COMMON - DAY

_Simon practically sprints across the common to catch up with her. She is clearly upset._

**SIMON**  
Woah… What the hell was that?

**LAURA**  
Get the hell away from me, I don’t want to talk to you!

**SIMON**  
No, you just came in there, started going off on us, then dropped a bombshell like that? No, you don’t get to just walk away. What the hell’s going on?

**LAURA**  
None of your fucking business. I’m done with you, and I’m done with this goddamn school!

_He grabs her arm to get her to stop, but she turns around and… slugs him. Yup. She actually punches him. His nose starts bleeding, and she just hurries away in tears. We’ll find out more later why she’s so upset, but it’s clear in the meantime that she’s done with the GSA, and by the sounds of it- Bellington._

INT. BELLINGTON INFIRMARY - DAY

_Nina, Kristen, and Sebastian are all there. He’s got paper towels covering his nose. It’s not a terrible nose bleed, but definitely has made the towels red with blood._

**NINA**  
What the hell did you say to her?

_Simon sounds like he has a stuffed nose._

**SIMON**  
Nothing! I just asked her what was up, and she kept brushing me off. I grabbed her arm to get her to stop walking away, and she just… threw a punch!

_Everyone looks embarrassed. They guess he missed the memo._

**SEBASTIAN**  
Oh… Yeah. We… probably should have warned you at the beginning. You never touch Laura without her permission. I once put my arm around her at a party we were having and she pegged me in the balls. She doesn’t like people making physical contact, even when she’s in a good mood. Which is rare.

_A nurse walks in._

**SIMON**  
Thanks for closing the barn doors after the horses have left.

**NURSE**  
They stopped using that expression when I was a kid. All right, everyone out. 

_The two girls and Sebastian leave, saying goodbye to Simon._

**NURSE**  
You, too, Mr. Spier. You’ve got a bloody nose. Nothing’s broken, so get your wimpy ass off my exam table and get outta here so I can tell the girl in the waiting room that you can’t get pregnant from a blowjob.

_Leah? Is that you?_

_Simon hops down off the table and leaves. He walks across campus back to his dorm._

INT. SIMON’S DORM – MID-AFTERNOON

_Dima is there. Does this guy ever go to classes?_

**DIMA**  
Jesus, what the hell happened to you?

_Simon takes the paper towels off and throws them in the trash. By now the bleeding has stopped. His voice has returned to normal._

**SIMON**  
Laura up and quit on us.

**DIMA**  
Laura did? Supreme Leader Laura? The one who probably would try to rule from beyond her grave, Laura?

**SIMON**  
Same one. 

_He goes and plops down on his bed._

**DIMA**  
Why? Not that I’m disappointed, but why?

**SIMON**  
She didn’t like that we were planning that fundraiser without her.   
He glares at Dima.

**SIMON**  
Thanks for showing up for that meeting, by the way.

**DIMA**  
Sorry, I had… uh… I had something else to do.

**SIMON**  
When I talked to Laura about it, she slugged me for touching her. Now she’s out, I’ve got a bloody nose, and apparently I’m automatically president. Which sucks. Because I don’t want to do it.

**DIMA**  
Why not? I think you’d be an awesome president!

**SIMON**  
I’m not a leader. I don’t do well telling everyone else what to do. I have no political aspirations. Why don’t you do it? You like government and stuff like that.

**DIMA**  
I’d be your number two guy, but I’ve got too much going on otherwise. Besides, the less I’m involved officially with the GSA, the better. Don’t need my parents finding out their son is the king of the queens.

**SIMON**  
(Sarcastically)  
Nice, Dima.

**DIMA**  
Seriously. I don’t need my parents finding out I’m in a gay-straight alliance. They really don’t care for our kind. 

**SIMON**  
(He sighs)  
Well, it looks like we’re going to need a new VP, so… if you won’t do the big job, I’ll take you up on your offer to do the number two spot. It’s not like we’re not already doing those things, anyway…

_He grabs his nose and winces in pain._

 

FADE OUT


	21. Scene 27

FADE IN

INT. CLASSROOM BUILDING - DAY

_Simon is just getting out of class- literally, he’s picking up his bag and leaving the classroom. We’re closer to the end of the month of January._

_He gets a call on Facetime. He is expecting Leah, but Abby is calling him, instead._

**SIMON**  
Hey, Abs.

**ABBY**  
Hey, Simon.

**SIMON**  
How goes?

**ABBY**  
It, uh… 

(She pauses) 

Are you someplace private?

_Simon looks around._

**SIMON**  
I… can be. Hold on. 

_He ducks into a side stairwell, much like the one he was in earlier when reading Bram’s email._

**SIMON**  
What’s up?

**ABBY**  
So… promise not to freak out, right?

**SIMON**  
Who did you kill? And where are you planning on burying the body?

**ABBY**  
Jesus… I ask you one time and you never let me forget it!

**SIMON**  
So then what’s up?

**ABBY**  
Umm…. Something happened last night, at a party down the hall from us. Leah and I went. I got drunk, and we were having a really good time… A cute guy was checking me out.

_Simon immediately thinks the worst. He responds nervously, like a friend concerned for a friend._

**SIMON**  
Did he take advantage of you? Did he do anything to you?

_Abby realizes she may not have described the situation correctly_

**ABBY**  
No, no… He didn’t do anything. I shouldn’t have even mentioned him.

**SIMON**  
Oh, then what happened?

**ABBY**  
Well, Leah and I went back to our apartment around midnight, and… sort of… made out.

_Wha-?_

**SIMON**  
Like… lips, tongue, and hands made out, or… a quick kiss?

**ABBY**  
(Bashfully)  
All of the above.

**SIMON**  
Um… Um… What?

**ABBY**  
Yeah… a little bit of everything.

**SIMON**  
I, uh… Did you, did you want to? I mean- you were drunk.

**ABBY**  
Well, that’s the thing. I could explain me on account of drinking. I mean, I’ve always said that I’ll try anything once. But Leah…

**SIMON**  
Leah doesn’t drink.

**ABBY**  
No. So, that made me think about it, and…

**SIMON**  
You’re wondering if she likes you as more than a friend?

**ABBY**  
Yeah.

_Simon wants to defend Leah, and not hurt her, especially without telling Abby that Leah is bi. Simon has a thing about outing other people, so…_

**SIMON**  
Is it possible she was just experimenting or something? I mean, I kissed a couple of girls before I knew I liked guys. It’s college- doesn’t everyone try it once?

**ABBY**  
I… suppose so. And she’s never mentioned liking any women before to me. Has she said anything to you?

_Simon shakes his head. He’s lying, which is why he isn’t saying anything. He remembers pretending to like women with Nick at that party last year and how bad he was at lying._

**SIMON**  
Well, the bigger question is- why did you do it? Were you really just drunk?

**ABBY**  
I don’t know. I guess. I mean, I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to kiss a girl, in theory. 

_(Pause)_

Damn Katy Perry. 

_(Pause)_

But I don’t think I’m attracted to them. More of a friends thing. Something fun to do, not looking for it to lead to sex or a relationship or anything.

**SIMON**  
Well, without trying to sound too cliché, or even worse- like my mother… I really think you need to talk to her about it. Maybe it meant nothing to her and she was just having fun. Did it mean anything to you?

**ABBY**  
To be honest, I don’t know. I don’t think so. I mean, I’ve never been attracted to Leah. And as far as I know, she’s into guys. And even if she was into women, I doubt she’d be into me. We’re too… “us”. We’re friends. We’re not girlfriends or anything…

_Coincidentally, Dima walks by. For some reason, he looks good today. Simon sees him through the window in the door, but not the other way around. He looks at Dima out of the corner of his eye, and feels something weird._

**SIMON**  
School can make you feel some weird things, Ab.

_No shit, didn’t we just say that?_

**ABBY**  
I knew I should have called Nick. He’d probably just ask for pictures instead of telling me to talk to her.

**SIMON**  
Sorry that your lesbian love affair doesn’t do anything for me.

_Abby sticks her tongue out, but smiles. She hangs up on him._

 

FADE OUT


	22. Scene 28

FADE IN

INT. SIMON’S DORM – MID-DAY

_It’s Valentine’s Day. Simon doesn’t have any classes after one. He’s excited to get on the train and head up to see Bram in a bit. He’s packing up an overnight bag. He makes sure to grab a tray of Halloween Oreo cookies he’s been saving for the last few months- he forgot to bring them home at Christmas._

_He is deciding to skip out on tomorrow morning’s classes so he can spend the night in New York with Bram._

_Bram Facetimes him. He’s smiling when he answers._

**SIMON**  
Hey there. Couldn’t wait another two hours to see me in person?

_Bram smiles for a half a second, which then turns into a frown._

_Simon frowns as well. He shakes his head, almost in anger._

**SIMON**  
Don’t say it, Bram. 

**BRAM**  
I’m sorry. They called me in last minute. One of the waiters up and quit last night, and they’re desperate because of the holiday tonight. 

**SIMON**  
So… work is now more important than your boyfriend? On Valentine’s Day?

**BRAM**  
That’s not fair, Simon. It’s not my fault that we’re short staffed on one of the busiest nights of the year. If I don’t go in, there’s a good chance I lose my job.

 **SIMON**  
(Rolls his eyes)  
What time do you get out?

**BRAM**  
Probably not until close to midnight, which is way too late. 

_(Pause)_

Look, my boss promised me that I could have tomorrow night-

_Simon hangs up the call. He’s getting really sick of Bram’s job. It’s taken over every aspect of his life. And it’s not even something in his career path- it’s just a part-time job that he “claims” is being worked to pay the bills._

_Simon looks silently around the room. He drops the bag on the floor, puts his hands on his hips, inhales deeply, and kicks the side of his bed with his foot in anger. Bram calls him again on FaceTime, but he ignores the call. He lies down on the bed, and we focus the picture on his face. He’s both angry and sad all at the same time. His eyes glass over._

INT. SIMON’S DORM – MAYBE 6:00?

_Dima is now just returning. He has his backpack on. He comes in and is surprised to see Simon there._

**DIMA**  
I thought you were going to New York for the night?

**SIMON**  
I thought so, too.

**DIMA**  
Everything okay?

**SIMON**  
(Sarcastically)  
Aces. My boyfriend is ditching me on the one day of the year I want to be with him the most. Apparently he’s looking to make a career out of being a waiter, because it’s become ten times more important than me.

**DIMA**  
(He sighs)  
I’m sorry, Simon. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll be alone tonight, too. 

**SIMON**  
No, not really. 

_He realizes that was kind of a rude thing to say in response._

**SIMON**  
You don’t have a date tonight?

**DIMA**  
I… did, but I cancelled on him.

**SIMON**  
With who?!

**DIMA**  
Derek?

**SIMON**  
The guy from Kris’ party?

_Dima nods._

**SIMON**  
Why’d you cancel on him?

**DIMA**  
Well, we’ve been talking for a while and hanging out here and there. 

**SIMON**  
That… didn’t answer my question.

**DIMA**  
He… wanted to go out to dinner.

_O………………K……………?_

**SIMON**  
Oh, no… call the authorities. How dare he?

**DIMA**  
I’m just… not ready to be seen in public together with another guy. Plus, I like the guy, but not sure if I want to move from friends to actual dates. I mean, we haven’t done anything more than make out once or twice.

**SIMON**  
How’d he take it?

_Dima looks a little guilty._

**DIMA**  
I told him that I was throwing up. So… pretty well. 

_(Pause)_

Please don’t tell him about why I really cancelled.

_Simon shakes his head._

**DIMA**  
But, since we’re both flying solo tonight, how about we hang out together instead?

**SIMON**  
Thanks, Dima, but I-

**DIMA**  
That is, if you don’t mind some company? 

_He fishes a bottle of booze out of his bag._

**DIMA**  
My friend Jack here was just telling me how much he’d like to… get into your mouth.

_Simon smiles a bit at Dima’s bad humor._

**SIMON**  
Where the heck did you get that? Last thing I knew, you’re not 21. And if you are, why have you been holding out on me?

**DIMA**  
Oh, let’s just say that I have my ways… Or, rather, Nina is old enough and took pity on me.

_Simon sits up in his bed._

**SIMON**  
Well… beats sulking in bed all night.

INT. SIMON’S DORM – AROUND 9:00

_It’s dark out. Dima and Simon have turned off the lights in their room and have turned on some Christmas lights that they forgot to take down. It’s dimly lit, but actually quite relaxing. They’re both on the floor, backs against Dima’s bed, sitting next to each other facing the door. The bottle they’ve been working on is quite near empty. Simon is clearly buzzed, and even Dima seems a little out of it._

**DIMA**  
So, I said to Talia, the one on the right is the donkey, and the one on the left was the ass! 

_(He cracks up)_

Oh my god, was I embarrassed.

_Simon laughs, too._

**SIMON**  
That’s horrible. 

**DIMA**  
Yeah. How about you? What’s your most embarrassing moment?

**SIMON**  
Ooh… That’s a tough one. I’m kind of stuck between this one time at the Waffle House where Martin-

**DIMA**  
The guy who outed you- Monkey’s Ass Martin?

**SIMON**  
That’s the one. Anyway, he was trying to impress Abby, and he made her stand up and practically shout that she was… I forget the exact line, but something like “I’m a badass girl and I deserve a hero” or something. Actually worked for her a bit, but everyone was staring at us, including the waiter, who was really cute.

**DIMA**  
That Lyle guy?

**SIMON**  
Oh, yeah.

**DIMA**  
You’re right. He is cute. And don’t worry- totally got the gay vibe from him, too.

_(Pause)_

And the other?

**SIMON**  
The other what?

**DIMA**  
The other embarrassing moment you were torn between?

**SIMON**  
Oh, right… My parents walking in on Bram and me in the middle of having sex.

**DIMA**  
No way! 

_Simon nods._

**DIMA**  
Your parents walked in on you having sex?

_Simon nods again._

**DIMA**  
Oh my god, how did they react?

**SIMON**  
Actually? They were pretty good about it. Mom freaked out, then dad came in and freaked out. But they were more embarrassed about catching us than upset that we were doing it. I mean, my parents are pretty open-minded about those kinds of things, so I guess that’s one plus.

**DIMA**  
Yeah, up until you bring a guy home from school and you decide to make out in your room.

**SIMON**  
Oh… let’s not rehash that subject. Let’s swap spit with Jack for a little bit.

**DIMA**  
Dude, your dad is cute, but that’s taking it a bit far.

**SIMON**  
What-? 

_He pauses, finally getting the joke._

**SIMON**  
Gross, Dima!

_Simon shoves Dima’s arm slightly. Dima shoves him back the same way. Simon then takes his shoulder and shoves Dima again. He’s only doing it to make Dima laugh. And hey, he’s buzzed, so nothing makes sense. Dima and Simon both laugh softly and look at each other. Their eyes lock. They’re quiet. Simon feels strange, but not wrong._

_Dima leans in and kisses Simon on the lips. For a second, Simon doesn’t do anything, but after thinking, he begins to kiss back. But this only lasts for a second. After 3-4 seconds of kissing total, Simon pulls away and stands up._

**SIMON**  
No, no, no…

**DIMA**  
(Oblivious)  
What’s wrong?

**SIMON**  
(Overreacting)  
What’s wrong? I have a boyfriend?

_Dima stands up. He’s clearly more balanced than Simon right now._

**DIMA**  
Really? The guy you’ve seen twice since last September? The guy who would prefer to work on Valentine’s Day rather than spend the night with you? 

_(He moves in closer)_

Someone who would rather be with strangers all night than kiss these lips?

_Dima kisses him again. Like before, Simon briefly reciprocates, but eventually pulls away._

**SIMON**  
No, Dima! I’m sorry, but I just… I don’t feel the same way about you.

_Dima looks down, but the camera stays at their chest level. Though these next few lines seem like they could be said for comedy, they are intended to be serious._

**DIMA**  
That could have fooled me. 

_Simon looks down. He seems almost annoyed that something popped up for a visit. He pulls his shirt down a bit._

**DIMA**  
(Seductively)  
Not that I mind. In fact, a part of me was kind of hoping that your… “friend” was going to make an appearance tonight. 

_He goes in to grab Simon, but Simon takes a stand._

**SIMON**  
Stop, Dima. This isn’t going to happen. You and I are not going to have sex. This was a mistake. I have a boyfriend… And I love him.

**DIMA**  
Really? 

_Simon nods._

**DIMA**  
(Sincerely)  
Then why are you drinking alone with me on Valentine’s Day instead of being in New York with him?

_Cue music. Simon realizes that Dima is right. He grabs a few things from around the room- his overnight bag, his phone, his wallet, and his car keys. He leaves without saying goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not have been the most well-written scene, but it was definitely my favorite to write.


	23. Scenes 29 & 30

EXT. DORM HALL – LATE NIGHT

_He runs out to the student parking lot, throws his stuff in the back seat of his car, and gets into the front seat. He puts the keys into the ignition, but before turning them, realizes he has been drinking. He actually says “What the hell am I thinking?” out loud before pulling them back out. He pulls out his phone, orders an Uber, and we cut away to him getting into it a few minutes later. The driver drops him at the train station._

INT. TRAIN STATION/TRAIN – LATE NIGHT

_We watch for a minute while Simon tries to act perfectly normal while getting a ticket, rides the train buzzed, and then arrives in New York. By now he has sobered up. It’s nearly 11:30. He proceeds straight to Michelle’s apartment._

INT. MICHELLE’S APARTMENT BUILDING – ABOUT 12:30

_Bram is seen walking up the steps in the building, clearly exhausted from his shift. He is rubbing his eyes. He turns the corner and sees Simon sitting outside his door._

**BRAM**  
(Confused)  
Simon?

_Without saying a word, Simon stands up and walks over to him, planting a kiss squarely on his lips. Bram is surprised, but not unpleased. He kisses him back._

INT. MICHELLE’S APARTMENT – 2:00 AM

_The camera pans up to a scene of them lying in bed together. Simon is in Bram’s arms. They’ve clearly just done the nasty. Despite Bram being exhausted from his shift, the offer of sex is a strong motivator. The clock on the nightstand says 2:00 AM. Bram seems more wide-awake than before._

**BRAM**  
I’m sorry about tonight.

**SIMON**  
Don’t be. I’m sorry I hung up on you earlier. It wasn’t the most… “adult” thing to do.

**BRAM**  
Nah… I probably would have done the same thing after everything I’ve done. I hate not being able to spend time with you.

**SIMON**  
Well, you’ve got to work… How else are you going to spoil me?

**BRAM**  
(He smiles)  
Yeah, you best not get used to it. The end of this semester, I’m leaving the restaurant and never going back.

_Simon smiles a bit thinking about this. The idea that maybe next year will be better is a plus. So, if they can stick it out another few months, maybe things will be just fine._

**SIMON**  
Speaking of going back, when is your cousin going to be here? Wasn’t she only going to be gone a semester?

**BRAM**  
Extended it until the end of the month. She’ll be back in a few weeks. She doesn’t get course credit, but it’s an extra two months in Italy. Who would pass that up? Her boyfriend’s a little bit ticked, but…

_Simon agrees, and starts to roll over, fumbling towards his bag._

**BRAM**  
What are you looking for?

**SIMON**  
(While still fumbling)  
Something that I think will make you very happy.

_Simon pulls out a tray of Halloween Oreos. Bram’s favorite. Bram smiles, kind of confused. It’s February?_

**BRAM**  
How… Where did you get these?

**SIMON**  
I bought ‘em last fall. Meant to save them and bring them home over Christmas, but in the excitement, I kind of… forgot. 

**BRAM**  
(He kisses Simon)  
I really have the perfect man. Brings me a snack… and some Oreos.

_They open the sleeve and each take one. They put them into their mouths, take a bite, and… grimace. They’re stale. Soft as a 90-year-old man._

**BRAM**  
Uh, Simon? How long did you say you had these for, again?

_Simon realizes that they’ve gone bad. He says this next line almost defeatedly._

**SIMON**  
Since October.

_Bram sees how annoyed Simon is by this. He smiles and grabs another._

**BRAM**  
Soft Oreos with you are still better than fresh ones with anyone else.

_Simon smiles. The two kiss again, and then go to sleep._

INT. MICHELLE’S APARTMENT – THE NEXT MORNING, ABOUT 8:00

**BRAM**  
(He smiles)  
Good morning.

**SIMON**  
(He smiles back)  
Morning.

**BRAM**  
I think we overslept.

_Simon looks at the clock._

**SIMON**  
Nah… Screw freshman English. There ain’t anything I can learn in that class that I don’t knowed already.

 **BRAM**  
I know you’re joking, but I don’t think you realize just  how much of a turn-off that really is.

**SIMON**  
Well, after last night, I’m actually okay with that for a little while. 

_Simon reaches over to grab his phone. He forgot to turn it off, so the battery is dead._

**SIMON**  
Damn it… Mind if I borrow your phone for a minute? I just need to shoot Nina a message.

_Bram hesitates._

**BRAM**  
Umm…

**SIMON**  
Come on, I only need it for a sec.

_Bram grabs the phone._

**BRAM**  
Gimme just a second… 

_He looks at his phone to the side, as if trying to hide something._

**BRAM**  
There, all yours. 

_He hands Simon the phone. He takes it but looks at Bram strangely._

**SIMON**  
Uh- what was up with that?

**BRAM**  
Nothing.

**SIMON**  
You clearly didn’t want me to see something on your phone.

_Bram’s mouth starts moving, but no words are coming out._

**BRAM**  
Fine… I was…

**SIMON**  
You were…?

**BRAM**  
I was watching porn, all right! When you hung up on me yesterday, I realized that we probably weren’t going to be seeing each other, and… well… You finish the puzzle.

_Simon laughs._

**SIMON**  
You don’t have to hide that from me. Trust me, if you can last a month without it, you’re a far stronger person than me.

_Bram rolls his eyes. He rolls over to get out of bed._

**BRAM**  
I’m gonna go take a shower. 

**SIMON**  
Want some company?

**BRAM**  
Si, this is New York. If you can fit in the shower with me, you’re welcome to.

_Simon smiles and lifts the covers up._

**BRAM**  
That was a joke, Simon! 

(Pause) 

Weren’t you the one telling me you were looking for a break just two minutes ago? 

_He goes into the bathroom._

**SIMON**  
(He calls after him)  
That was two minutes ago! I’m an 18-year-old gay male. Doesn’t take much to make me change my mind.

_He smiles, looking back down at Bram’s phone. He opens up the messaging app and begins typing a message to Nina. He gets it all typed up and sends it. He’s about to close it out, when he notices Bram’s other messages. Some from Garrett, Nick, his father… But the one at the bottom stands out to him: ANDRE. He narrows his eyes. Who is Andre?_

_He opens the message. He reads the most recent:_  
Bram- “Does this Friday night work for you?”  
Andre- “Sure.”  
Bram- “Dinner at the restaurant sound okay?”  
Andre- “Just fine for me.”  
Bram- “Great, it’s a date! (Smiley Face)”  
Andre- “Can’t wait.”  
Before he can scroll up and read any more, Bram comes back out. He’s wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. 

**BRAM**  
You done messaging Nina?

_Simon nods._

**BRAM**  
Mind if I have my phone, then? I like to listen to music in the shower. 

_Simon hands it to him, after discreetly closing the message._

**BRAM**  
(He smiles)  
Thanks.

_Simon begins to stand up._

**SIMON**  
(Almost nervously)  
Hey, listen, I’m… I’m really sorry, but I just remembered I have this really big test in one of my history classes this afternoon. It’s like… twenty percent of my grade. I really should get back and study for a little bit first.

**BRAM**  
(Disappointed)  
Oh… No, I… I understand. 

_Bram walks over and kisses him._

**BRAM**  
Your fundraiser is in a month or so, right?

_Simon nods._

**BRAM**  
Look, I promise I’ll be there. I’ve already booked that night up, and I even have a backup in case Stacy can’t cover. I’ll finally get to meet all those people you talk about. Heck, I can even see Dima again.

_Simon fakes a smile as Bram walks back into the bathroom. Shit, he forgot about Dima!_


	24. Scenes 31 & 32

INT. SIMON’S DORM – LATER THAT DAY

_Dima has been ignoring Simon’s texts that they need to talk. Simon lied to Bram- he doesn’t have a history exam. Given everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, he decides to skip the class altogether._

INT. BELLINGTON STUDENT HALL GSA ROOM - EVENING

_We’re settling in with them in the early evening to discuss the fundraiser, which is right around the corner. Dima is noticeably absent at this meeting, but surprisingly, Derek is there, even though he doesn’t go to this school. Simon is running a few minutes late, so he’s among the last to arrive. When he gets to the room, everyone is crowded around Nina and Kristen, in particular Kristen._

_Sebastian hugs Nina, perhaps for a bit too long. Maybe he’s happy for her, maybe he just likes her breasts. She notices and shoves him off, the two smiling._

**SIMON**  
What’s going on?

_Kristen raises her left hand to “scratch her nose”. On the ring finger is a diamond ring, presumably an engagement ring. Simon’s eyes widen, and he smiles, looking from her to Nina._

**SIMON**  
Are you two…?

_Kristen smiles and nods enthusiastically. While everyone else always assumed that Kristen was the sarcastic, “blasé” one in the relationship, she is clearly over the moon about getting engaged._

_Simon moves in to hug the two of them, whispering “congratulations” to each of them._

**EMMA**  
Have you two thought of a date, yet?

_Nina wraps her arms around her fiancée._

**NINA**  
Oh, it’s going to be a while. This girl isn’t cheap.

**KRISTEN**  
Hey, I’m only planning on getting married the one time. I want the big hall, all our family with us, a honeymoon in Greece… If she had her way, we’d be talking to a judge during his lunch break.

**NINA**  
(To everyone else)  
Which means we could triple our time in Greece and still have money for a down payment on a house.

_Kristen elbows her lightly._

**NINA**  
Or, we could spend it all on a big wedding and live in a cardboard box.

**SEBASTIAN**  
I thought you two loved boxes?

_That’s just wrong._

**SIMON**  
All right, not to be the buzzkill, but we still need to wrap up a few details. 

_Everyone moves over to the sitting area. Simon has become surprisingly “leader-like” in the last month since taking over._

**DEREK**  
Where’s Dima? 

_Everyone looks at Simon. He just shrugs._

**SIMON**   
I know he wasn’t feeling good last night. 

_He looks down at his list._

**SIMON**  
All right. Food’s all set, the hall is all set. We’ll need to be there three hours before to help set up. We’ve got flyers all around campus and near the center. Between us and the center, we’ve already sold around a hundred tickets.

**RYAN**  
Holy crap… That’s almost three thousand dollars!

**KARA**  
And since our ladies guilted everyone into donating everything, that’s basically pure profit. 

_Nothing is really said, but everyone there is smiling. This is no longer just a gesture of good will, this has the opportunity of making a difference. $3,000 isn’t going to build a new center or anything, but it will definitely help. And that’s just the beginning._

**SEBASTIAN**  
The comedy club is donating their time, right?

**EMMA**  
Oh hell yeah. Trust me. Without gay people to make jokes about, half the comics out there wouldn’t have an act. This is our way to not feel guilty about continuing to do it.

**RYAN**  
Do we have enough volunteers to cover a hundred and fifty people? 

**NINA**  
We’ve got about twelve of us, eight from the A Capella group, Derek, Kristen’s got a few friends… Sebastian claims to have friends, which means he’ll have to put up or shut up that night. 

_(She turns to Simon)_

Is Bram still coming? Are we finally going to get to meet your mystery man?

_Simon shifts uneasily. He hasn’t had all that much time to absorb what he saw this morning. He still hasn’t decided if he wants to confront Bram or not. After all, maybe it’s nothing. But… maybe it’s something?_

**SIMON**  
Not sure just yet.

**KRISTEN**  
Oh, how did last night go? Your big date night?

**SIMON**  
(He lies)  
It went… Really, really well.

**KRISTEN**  
(She waits)  
And…?

**SIMON**  
We… Had a good time.

**SEBASTIAN**  
Translation: he got laid.

**EMMA**  
Hey, don’t talk for him. You don’t speak gay.

**SEBASTIAN**  
No, but I am fluent in dude, and they’re pretty much the same thing in this case.

**SIMON**  
Anyway… I think we’ve got enough people. The center also has a few people that will help out. If we put eight or so of us in the kitchen, and everyone else out on the floor, I think we can handle it. It’s not like people have a menu to choose from…

INT. SIMON’S DORM – NIGHT, SAME DAY

_Simon is on his bed doing some homework. Dima walks in, looks at him, and turns around to leave. He was hoping to avoid him._

**SIMON**  
Dima, wait!

_Dima stops moving. He’s not sure how to react. Is Simon going to be pissed at him? Understanding of him? He’s not even sure how Simon’s last-minute tryst with Bram went, so…_

**SIMON**  
Look, Dima-

**DIMA**  
I know what you’re going to say, Simon. Don’t worry, I’ve already scheduled an appointment to talk about finding a new dorm mate. I should be out of your hair within a week or so.

**SIMON**  
Because of what happened last night?

**DIMA**  
No, because I like an ocean view. Of course because of last night! I said… did horrible things to you. I was completely over the line, and took our friendship to a place where it’s probably better off being left for dead.

_Simon looks up. Not quite a rolling of the eyes, but in a way that says “you’re not wrong, BUT-“_

**SIMON**  
I-I’m not saying that last night went how I thought it was going to go. And I’m definitely not saying that anything is going to come from it. But…

**DIMA**  
But?

**SIMON**  
But I would be lying if I said there wasn’t a small part of me that almost… wanted to. 

_Dima looks at him, confused. Is he saying what he thinks Simon is saying?_

**SIMON**  
Nothing is going to happen between you and me. I need to be up front about that. But between drinking all that alcohol, and the fact that I was feeling crappy about my relationship with Bram because he cancelled on me… For a… 

_(He stumbles for the right word)_

microsecond, I may have… wanted it to happen, too.

**DIMA**  
(Jokingly)  
Damn, you mean I almost could have gotten some last night?

_Simon frowns at him. Not the time, Dima. Not the time._

**DIMA**  
Simon, I appreciate you saying that, but what I did was just so-

**SIMON**  
Wrong, I know.

_Dima looks at Simon a bit bitterly. Apparently that wasn’t the word he was going to use._

**DIMA**  
I was going for “forward”. 

_Simon looks at him, with the look of “you really want to mince words right now?”_

**DIMA**  
(Hastily)  
But your word works, too.

_There’s a moment of silence._

**DIMA**  
Look… I don’t know if I actually have feelings for you. Maybe it’s because you were the first person here I came out to, and you’re my roommate, and we’re in the club together, AND you took me home for the holidays… I don’t know. Maybe I just thought it was nice that I could be myself around someone else for once and mistook that for affection or romantic interest. But now that I’ve pushed us past that point, I don’t know if it’s really a good idea for the two of us to stay together as roommates, or even be in the GSA together.

**SIMON**  
(Sincerely)  
Please?

_Dima sighs. Is this a good idea? Oh, what the hell. He turns around and throws his bag on his bed._

**DIMA**  
All right.

_Simon smiles weakly. Hopefully neither one will regret their actions._

FADE OUT


	25. Scene 33

FADE IN

INT. BELLINGTON STUDENT HALL GSA ROOM – 5:00 OR SO

_It’s now about a month later. In fact, it’s the night of the fundraiser! Simon, Dima, Kristen, and Nina are meeting up at the GSA room for a few last-minute details and going over the “agenda” for the evening. As they have this conversation, they’re leaving the building. It’s snowing out. Not horrendous, but still snowing. Damn the Northeast._

EXT. BELLINGTON STUDENT HALL – 5:05

**NINA**  
Simon, you’re the president of the group organizing this. Making a few remarks- not optional.

**SIMON**  
I don’t do speeches! I always froze up during presentations in high school, and the only reason I did musicals was because I was part of a group singing. I don’t do well in front of crowds unless my mouth is closed.

**KRISTEN**  
Then saddle up, Si-mone. You’re in for a bumpy ride! Just thank everyone for coming, mention how much money has been raised, and thank everyone who volunteered. Short and sweet. You’re not giving an acceptance speech at the Oscars.

_He is clearly starting to panic. Apparently public speaking is really not a strong suit._

**SIMON**  
Can’t one of you do it?

**DIMA**  
I would, but I’d rather see you fail miserably. 

**SIMON**  
Bite me, Dima.

**DIMA**  
I’m not really that into you. 

_(Pause)_

Besides, I’m already planning on doing that to Derek later.

_WHAT?!_

**NINA**  
(To Dima)  
That’s just nasty. 

(To Simon) 

And Kristen and I are going to be in the kitchen, so that kind of leaves it all to you.

_Dima rolls his eyes, and grabs his phone of out of his pocket, which is vibrating. He stops for a second._

**DIMA**  
Shoot, it’s my dad. Keep your conversation… “straight-sounding”. 

_They walk, and he talks into his phone._

**DIMA**  
Hey, dad. 

_He starts to look nervous._

**DIMA**  
Uh… what building am I in? 

_He stops, and looks HORRIFIED._

**DIMA**  
(Fake Enthusiasm)  
Great…!

_He hangs up his phone and start panicking. They’re now outside._

**DIMA**  
What the hell is it with people in my life not warning me before they just show up here?!

_Everyone else looks at him, Simon in particular. He panics slightly._

**SIMON**  
Your dad’s here?

**DIMA**  
Smile, everyone, because I’m almost positive he can see us from here. 

_He turns to Nina and Kristen- Simon already knows what is expected._

**DIMA**  
Please don’t say anything… gay.

_Across the way, he sees his father waving to him from a car. THOMAS is a man in his early forties, dark hair, and is handsome. He looks very friendly. Imagine Seth MacFarlane. As they get closer, Dima begins to almost hyperventilate._

**DIMA**  
I think I’m going to have to ditch you guys tonight- Hey, dad!

**THOMAS**  
Dima! 

_Thomas comes over to hug him. Dima reciprocates, but not with enthusiasm. He cares for his father, but he’s terrified about him being on campus surrounded by the three gayest people he knows. There are also other reasons, which you’ll understand why by the end of the story._

**THOMAS**  
Good to see you, Dee. Your mom and I were kind of disappointed you decided not to come home for Christmas.

**DIMA**  
I-I…

_He is clearly at a loss for words. He wasn’t expecting this tonight._

**THOMAS**  
(Upbeat)  
Doesn’t matter, we’re together now. Who are your friends?

**DIMA**  
Uh, dad… This is my roommate, Simon. My friend Nina, and…

_Kristen moves forward to shake Thomas’ hand._

**KRISTEN**  
I’m Kristen, Dima’s girlfriend. Pleasure to meet you.

_Nina and Simon look at her like she’s crazy, but Dima is the most baffled of all._

_Thomas shakes her hand. He’s surprised, but in a good way._

**THOMAS**  
Girlfriend?

_Kristen snuggles up to Dima._

**KRISTEN**  
Well, maybe girlfriend is a bit of a strong word, but we’ve gone on one or two dates. And we hang out all the time. Nothing official, yet. Just seeing where it goes.

_Thomas notices the engagement ring._

**THOMAS**  
That’s a pretty fancy ring for a one-or-two date person, isn’t it?

_Oops._

**KRISTEN**  
Oh, this? Uh…

_Nina swoops in to save the day._

**NINA**  
It’s her grandmother’s ring. She recently passed away, and it was given to her.

**SIMON**  
Right.

**THOMAS**  
Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.

**KRISTEN**  
Thank you.

**THOMAS**  
So, Dee, the reason I’m stopping by is because I was on a last-minute business trip in Philadelphia, and my plane got delayed due to the weather until tomorrow morning. I would’ve called, but originally it was just going to be an in-and-out thing, and I only found out about half an hour ago I was going to be spending the night. So I thought I’d stop by, visit my boy, and see if he wanted to go out to dinner.

**DIMA**  
That sounds… great, dad.

**THOMAS**  
(To everyone else)  
And you’re all welcome to join us. My treat?

**SIMON**  
That’s… very generous of you. And, we’d like to, but we’ve already got plans-

_Just then, Craig walks by with a friend of his to a car._

**CRAIG**  
(He calls over)  
Hey guys, see you at the fundraiser- I’ll be a few minutes late!

_Simon smiles weakly and waves to him. Nina, Dima, and Kristen all look like they want to kill the guy._

**THOMAS**  
Fundraiser?

**NINA**  
(She looks down)  
Yeah, we’re on our way to a fundraiser. We’re hosting a spaghetti dinner and comedy night for a nearby community center.

**THOMAS**  
Oh, that’s fantastic! What’s the center for?

**SIMON**  
It, uh… It’s for helping troubled youth. Kids without homes. That kind of thing.

**THOMAS**  
Is there an open seat? I love comedy, and I haven’t had a good spaghetti dinner in a while.

**DIMA**  
Dad, I don’t think you’d want to-

**THOMAS**  
No, please, I’d love to go! Sounds like a good cause. I can even drive all of you there if you tell me where to go.

_They all look at each other. Yeah, there’s no getting out of this alive._

Dima motions towards his dad’s car.

**DIMA**  
After you.

_He hangs back with Simon for a second. He hands Simon his phone._

**DIMA**  
Please… Message Derek and tell him what’s going on and beg him to just let everything go tonight. 

**THOMAS**  
(From further away)  
You coming, boys?

**DIMA**  
Be right there! 

_(To Simon)_

Now it’s time to go ride with my homophobic dad, my new girlfriend, her female lover, and my homosexual roommate to a fundraiser for kids who have been kicked out of their homes by their parents for being gay. 

_(Pause)_

There’s a sentence I never thought I’d say.

 

EXT. NEARBY EVENT HALL – 5:30 PM

_Thomas pulls up to the hall. Everyone is nervously looking at each other, but also at Dima, who is clearly about to have a panic attack. While the hall is not decorated overwhelmingly with rainbow flags, nor are drag queens servings as hostesses, it’s still a gay-friendly event._

**THOMAS**  
What time does this thing start?

**NINA**  
Six-thirty.

**THOMAS**  
Oh, that would explain why no one else is here. In that case, I might run down to that store we just passed by, if you guys don’t mind. Haven’t played the lottery in a while. I’ll be back by the time you open.

_Dima takes this as a sign from above._

**DIMA**  
Not a problem. Take your time.

_They all get out of the car and head inside, while Thomas backs out and takes off._

**DIMA**  
(He looks up)  
Is it too much to ask that he gets lost on his way back here?

**SIMON**  
Relax, it’ll be fine. Your girlfriend is here to help you get through the night.

_Nina looks a little bit annoyed. She isn’t mad at Kristen, but the fact that she just volunteered to be Dima’s “girlfriend” kind of bugged her. Especially when she could’ve just been his friend. The two ladies head inside, leaving the boys out in the cold._

**DIMA**  
Did Derek respond yet?

_Simon hands Dima his phone._

**SIMON**  
Yeah. Understands, but still pissed. But, he just said that you owe him a certain something. 

_(Pause)_

I really don’t want to know what that means.

**DIMA**  
Good, because I’m not saying. Is Bram coming?

**SIMON**  
(He smiles)  
Supposedly. He said he’s getting the night off from work and taking the train here. I told him to meet me here.

**DIMA**  
So you’ve decided to forget about what you saw?

**SIMON**  
I’m sure it was nothing. If he really wanted to see someone else, he wouldn’t do it behind my back. He’s better than that. Plus, he’s allowed to socialize with other guys, as long as they’re not socializing while naked in a bed together.

_The two of them head inside._

INT. EVENT HALL – 5:35

_The hall is just about done being decorated. For the most part, it’s pretty classy. Nothing overly “gay”, save for a large rainbow flag at the front of the room near the makeshift stage, which has a microphone on it. There are a bunch of tables with chairs around them. Everyone else (aside from Craig) is busy running around, setting things up. There’s a big clatter coming from the kitchen._

_We cut away to a little bit later. The hall is now filling up. Dima is pacing, trying to keep from panicking. He’s not doing such a good job. Nina and Kristen are managing things in the kitchen, and on the whole, everything seems to be running smoothly. Emma is talking to her fellow comics about their acts- nothing too provocative or racy. It is a family event after all. Simon is trying to coordinate everyone. Bram shows up. Simon gives him a kiss, and then puts him straight to work._

_Finally, Thomas comes in. He purchases a ticket, and is led to a seat by Ryan. He sits down with a smile on his face, but as he looks around the room, he begins to notice the decorations. On the table is a small pamphlet about the center- he opens it up and reads it. Dima is watching, holding his breath. His father starts to frown, then tosses the pamphlet back on the table. He says nothing. Dima is now even more on edge. What does this mean?_

INT. EVENT HALL - 7:00

_The dinner is now underway, and one of the comics is up doing his routine. It’s going pretty well- people are laughing. Everyone except Thomas. He keeps his cool, and talks to some of the people at his table, but maintains a bit of a frown the whole night._

_An older gentleman asks Simon to speak alone, which he does. When Simon comes back a moment later, his face is beaming. We’ll see why in a moment. But, as the dinner winds to an end, Simon is now the nervous one, as he still has to give his speech._

**SIMON**  
Can someone else please do this?

**BRAM**  
All yours, babe. Get up there and give them hell. Just imagine that we’re naked.

**SIMON**  
You trying to calm me down or turn me on?

**BRAM**  
(He smiles)  
Both?

_He kisses Simon for good luck. Thomas notices, since he can see them from where he’s sitting._

_Simon walks up on the stage and taps the microphone._

**SIMON**  
(Nervously)  
H-h-hi. Hi. 

_Everyone in the room quiets down and looks to him._

**SIMON**  
My, uh… My-my uh… 

_Simon looks to Dima, Nina, and Bram. Bram is smiling, trying to give him confidence. It’s not working. Dima rolls his eyes and walks up to the stage. He gently pushes Simon out of the way and stands in front of the microphone._

**DIMA**  
Hi everyone. My name is Dimitri Jones. This is Simon Spier, who is president of the Bellington gay-straight alliance. I now understand why he never had any speaking parts in the plays in high school. 

_People laugh._

**DIMA**  
I’d like to welcome and thank you all for joining us tonight. 

_(Applause)_

Because of your generous support and donations, we were able to raise five thousand dollars tonight for the Reynolds House- a community center located right here in Philadelphia that is dedicated to helping LGBTQIA youth who have been rejected by their families or find themselves unable to cope with the troubles they face at home. This center helps teens by providing housing, basic necessities, transportation to school, and a whole slew of other services. 

_(Applause)_

On behalf of Simon and the rest of his group, I’d like to say thank you to the managers over at the Reynolds House, the owners at the hall here for donating their space and facilities, the owners of Smith’s Market and Green Grocers for donating the supplies and food items used, the Bellington comedy club for torturing you all this evening- 

_(Laughter)._

But, most importantly, thanks to an anonymous donor who attended this evening, I am thrilled to announce that he is matching, dollar-for-dollar, everything that was raised tonight. 

_Now there is loud applause, which he continues to speak over._

**DIMA**  
So that means that you all helped to raise over ten-thousand dollars for the Reynolds House tonight! 

_The applause continues, some people even stand up. Thomas is reluctantly applauding, but remains seated._

INT. EVENT HALL – AFTER THE DINNER

_The hall is now empty. Dima is finishing up talking to everyone. His father comes up to the group. He is clearly unhappy, but doesn’t make a scene. Simon and Bram are sitting on a table next to each other. Bram is eating some leftover spaghetti._

**THOMAS**  
Simon, may I speak with you for a moment, please?

**SIMON**  
(He looks at Dima)  
Uh, sure.

_The two walk about fifteen feet away, out of earshot._

**THOMAS**  
Simon… I want to be clear. Who you choose to sleep with is your business. 

_Simon nods._

**THOMAS**  
Dee told me that he is here because you and Kristen are part of this… gay alliance at Bellington, and you asked him to help out?

**SIMON**  
Yeah. He’s my roommate, and we were looking for volunteers.

**THOMAS**  
(A bit stern)  
In the future, I would appreciate it if you didn’t involve Dima in your group at all. He’s got too much going on, and I also don’t think he should be… participating in your group’s activities.

_Simon is becoming a little annoyed with the way Thomas is acting._

**SIMON**  
Don’t you think that choice should be up to him?

_Thomas shakes his head firmly._

**THOMAS**  
Not when I’m paying for him to go to school here. He needs to focus on his studies.

_Simon doesn’t say anything._

**THOMAS**  
Congratulations on your fundraiser being a success.

_He walks over to talk to Dima and steps outside with him. Dima doesn’t look as nervous or as scared anymore._

_Thomas may seem like a bit of a jerk, but at least he’s a level-headed jerk._

FADE OUT


	26. Scene 34

FADE IN

INT. SIMON’S DORM – NEXT DAY, MORNING

_Simon has decided to take another day off from school to sort of unwind. Dima has decided to do the same thing. They’re hanging out in their dorm. Dima is texting Derek._

**SIMON**  
So, how did everything go with your dad last night?

**DIMA**  
Well, I’m still alive, so that’s a good start.

**SIMON**  
Did he give you a hard time about the event?

**DIMA**  
Oh, he definitely gave me a long speech about it. Told me I can’t do anything with the GSA anymore, and that I need to focus on, and I quote- 

**DIMA/SIMON**  
(Simultaneously)  
“My/Your Studies.”

**DIMA**  
I see you had the same talk with him, too.

**SIMON**  
Oh yeah. He’s a real peach.

**DIMA**  
And now you see why I haven’t come out to him yet. 

**SIMON**  
Yeah, no kidding. What’s your mom like?

**DIMA**  
Let’s just say that my dad is the more civilized of the two towards gay people.

**SIMON**  
Wow.

_Dima chuckles at a message he gets from Derek._

**DIMA**  
Uh, yeah…

**SIMON**  
Derek forgive you for last night?

**DIMA**  
Well, let’s just say that I’ll have to bend over backward for him to get him to forgive me. And I am not speaking in metaphors here.

**SIMON**  
Gross.

**DIMA**  
Really? Of all people in the world to say “gross”?

_Simon just shakes his head and ignores him. He’s looking at his own phone. He gets a text from Leah._

**LEAH (V.O.)**  
Si- so… I have some news for you. And I hope you don’t freak out. 

About a month ago, Abby and I went to a party. She got drunk, and when we got back to our room… one thing sort of led to another. We ended up making out.

_Simon rolls his eyes. News flash, Leah- already heard this from Abby. Way to let me know weeks after she did._

**LEAH (V.O.)**   
At first I thought it was just because she was drinking and I was feeling kind of lonely. So, I brushed it off and didn’t think anything more about it. I mean, all girls experiment in college, right? So, we just kind of swept it under the rug, even though my stomach is in knots almost every time I see her.

_We’re seeing the scene unfold between the two of them._

**LEAH (V.O.)**  
And then last night, we’re sitting along in our apartment again, and we’re watching TV together- one of those dumb romance movies, and we were having so much fun making fun of it. Then a really attractive woman came on, and I said “wow” out loud, not even thinking. Abby looked at me, a bit surprised. She asked why I said, and I just said the actress was really pretty. Completely innocent. 

She then asked if I thought she was as pretty, and I thought she was just joking around. I told her of course, and then… She leaned over and kissed me! 

_Quick flash back to Simon, whose eyes are widening as he’s reading this message._

**LEAH (V.O.)**  
Now, before your young, male brain automatically starts progressing to dirty thoughts, nothing more than that happened. I mean, we did make out for like… ten minutes, but nothing else. 

I’m really torn right now. I mean, on one hand, Abby has really become one of my closest friends. She’s been there for me when all my other friends ran off to the Northeast. But, on the other hand, I’ve never been so attracted to someone in my life- except for this other guy, but he turned out to be gay.

I don’t know if she was just having fun or wants something more. What do I do?

**SIMON (V.O.)**  
(Typing back)  
Well, Leah… I think you should go for it. Other than the fact of- holy crap, you and Abby made out, it actually seems… right. I mean, you like women, she- 

_(Pause)_

I’m sure Abby is into some kinky things.

I’m not saying you should rush into it. But talk to her. If she made the first move, maybe it’s not just the alcohol talking? 

Worst case scenario you’re not on the same page. Best case scenario, you won’t be the fifth wheel anymore.

_He shoots the message off and puts down his phone._

**SIMON**  
(To Dima)  
Any plans for the last month of the school year?

**DIMA**  
Actually, I have to go home in a about two weeks for a couple of days.

**SIMON**  
How come?

**DIMA**  
My dad’s father passed away right after Christmas-

**SIMON**  
Oh, crap… I’m sorry.

**DIMA**  
Nah, I wasn’t that close to him. Neither was my dad. I think I met him a grand total of two times in my life, and he was a bit of a jerk. But because it was winter, they decided to hold off on doing a memorial service for him. It’s going to be in a few weeks, so my dad is going to fly me home for the weekend. He’s going to be back in Philly to finish up that business trip, and we’ll head back together.

**SIMON**  
Still, that sucks.

**DIMA**  
At least they’ll get off my back about never visiting.

**SIMON**  
Yeah. 

_He pauses, a little confused._

**SIMON**  
I thought you said your dad was a pharmacist? What’s he doing on multiple business trips in Philadelphia?

_Dima doesn’t answer for a second. The two points don’t really mesh._

**DIMA**  
(A bit hesitant)  
Well, I may have oversimplified it. He owns a pharmacy, and does some consulting for different companies around the country. When he picks up a job, he’ll do a few trips here and there. 

_Dima tries to steer the conversation in a new direction._

**DIMA**  
So, how’s everything with Bram? You said last night you were going to just let that message go?

**SIMON**  
Yup. I love him, and I trust him. I think I was just overreacting. Probably reaching for something that wasn’t there. I’m actually thinking of going up one of these nights and surprising him like last time. If I head up on a Friday, I can spend most of Saturday morning with him, too. So you’ll have the dorm to yourself one of these nights.

**DIMA**  
That’s one advantage to Derek- he’s right around the corner.

**SIMON**  
It may be hard to believe but trust me when I say there are better things about him than just his body. And you’ve seen Bram’s body.

**DIMA**  
Yes. I. Have.


	27. Scene 35

FADE IN

INT. SIMON’S DORM – EVENING, ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER/BEGINNING OF APRIL

_It’s a Friday night. Simon is still planning on moving ahead with his surprise trip to NYC. He’s packing up his things, while Dima is texting Derek to arrange a night in. The two seem to really be connecting. Dima denies any romance, but Simon can tell that the guy likes Derek as more than just a friend with benefits._

**DIMA**  
What time does Bram get out of work?

**SIMON**  
He gets out around 10, so I’m thinking of showing up at the restaurant around 9:30. That way he can’t slip away before I get there.

**DIMA**  
(Sarcastically)  
That sounds like a healthy relationship.

_Simon raises his eyebrow._

**SIMON**  
And how’s everything going with your boy toy? You’ve been seeing an awful lot of him in the past month.

**DIMA**  
He forgave me for sweeping him under the rug the night of the dinner.

_Simon stops packing for a moment._

**SIMON**  
And how did that go?

_Dima takes a second to answer. He doesn’t know how detailed to get._

**SIMON**  
Remember how I was sleeping on my stomach for a few nights?

**SIMON**  
You wimp. 

_(He grabs his bag)_

Now, I’m off to see my boyfriend, and hopefully have a better time with him than you did with yours.

_Dima calls after Simon as he’s leaving._

**DIMA**  
Either you’re crazy or you’re a glutton for punishment!

_Simon walks to his car, then drives to the station, hops on a train, and heads to New York._

EXT. NEW YORK CITY, BRAM’S WORK – LATE NIGHT

_Instead of going to Bram’s apartment, he makes his way to the restaurant that he works at. It’s now 9:34- perfect timing. The restaurant is surprisingly calm this time of night. Maybe twenty people or so are inside?_

_He walks up to the window in front of the restaurant, and in a moment, his world is turned upside down._

_Inside is Bram, who is not in his uniform, and is sitting at a tall table with some food and drink in front of him. He claimed he was working until 10:00. Not so much, apparently._

_The thing that gets to Simon is that another guy walks up to Bram. Bram stands up and smiles when he sees the guy. The other guy is tall, blonde, and muscular. Presumably Andre. The two embrace in a hug, before they kiss each other on the cheek. No dialogue is heard, but the two sit down at the table together and start talking. He hasn’t seen Bram smile this much in a long, long time._

_Crushed, Simon turns around and starts staggering away._

_Cue “Calling Me” by Aquilo, primarily the chorus._

FADE OUT


	28. Scene 36

FADE IN

INT. SIMON’S DORM – DAY, TWO WEEKS LATER, MID-APRIL

_Simon has become rather secluded. Dima hasn’t been able to talk him out of his funk. He just goes to class, does school work, or lies on his bed. He hasn’t told anyone else about Bram’s mystery date._

_His phone rings. It’s Bram. He just ignores it. A message pops up from him, telling him how much he misses Simon. He again ignores it._

_His phone starts ringing for a Facetime call, and he’s ready to chuck it against the wall, only this time, it’s Leah. He calms himself down and answers it._

**SIMON**  
(Sad)  
Hey, Leah.

**LEAH**  
Hey, Si. How are things going?

**SIMON**  
Not much has changed since you called me yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that.

**LEAH**  
(Kind of offended)  
Sorry for wanting to keep in touch, Si. I’ll leave you alone, then.

_Simon realizes he’s being a bit of a dick._

**SIMON**  
Sorry, Lee. I’ve just been in a weird mood lately.

**LEAH**  
Yeah, I’ve noticed. Everything okay?

_Simon sighs, and realizes that now is the time to tell her._

**SIMON**  
I think things are falling apart with Bram.

**LEAH**  
(Angrily)  
What?! What the hell did you do?

**SIMON**  
Why do you automatically assume it’s something I did?

**LEAH**  
Yeah, it’s the cute, classy, smart guy versus the guy who is so clingy he makes Velcro look obsolete.

**SIMON**  
(Bluntly)  
Bram’s cheating on me.

_Leah doesn’t say anything for a second. She was kind of making a joke, but she’s seeing now that Simon isn’t making light of the situation, and it’s really not his fault._

**LEAH**  
Are-are you sure?

**SIMON**  
(Reluctantly)  
Pretty sure. The morning after Valentine’s Day, Bram tried to hide something from me on his phone. When I finally had a look at it, he had a message on his phone from an “Andre” who set up dinner with him at his restaurant, and Bram called it “a date”… I figured it wasn’t anything and ignored it. But when I went up there a week or so ago to surprise him at work, he wasn’t working even though he said he would be, and was instead meeting up with another guy. Who he kissed.

**LEAH**  
On the mouth?

**SIMON**  
On the cheek, but what two guys kiss like that when they’re just friends?

**LEAH**  
Family?......... Europeans?

**SIMON**  
The only family he has on his dad’s side is his cousin Michelle that he’s staying with. And last time I checked, he’s not entertaining the French.

**LEAH**  
Si, I’m… I’m sorry. 

_(Pause)_

You know what? Let me talk to Bram and get this whole thing sorted out. I’m sure it’s just one big misunderstanding.

_Simon shakes his head._

**SIMON**  
Lee- if he can’t talk to me about it, he’s not going to talk to you. And besides, I really can’t handle anything more right about now. I’ve got finals in two weeks, three projects due, and the only thing I’ve got going for me right now is that there’s some weird and twisted, yet rational explanation for all this. If I find out for sure he’s cheating on me, I don’t think I can handle that on top of everything else. And I can’t afford to repeat my freshman year because I was too worked up over my boyfriend to pass my classes.

**LEAH**  
Si, you can’t just-

**SIMON**  
Just… please don’t talk to him or anyone else. Let me handle it.

_He hangs up._

FADE OUT


	29. Scene 37

FADE IN

EXT. BELLINGTON COMMON – A FEW HOURS LATER

_Simon is on his way back from a class of his to his dorm- his professor let them out earlier than expected. Dima is off at a study group at the library. Simon has some studying to do for an upcoming final, but otherwise has little going on. Dima is leaving tomorrow for his grandfather’s memorial service, and he’s looking forward to having the dorm to himself for the weekend so he can think things through._

_As he approaches the building and walks inside, his name is called out by none other than… Thomas._

**THOMAS**  
Thank god. Simon!

_Simon turns toward him, a bit surprised to see him today. Isn’t Dima leaving tomorrow?_

**SIMON**  
Mr. Jones?

**THOMAS**  
Simon, can you help me out here? Your desk guy here is a bit of a Nazi and won’t let me up to Dima’s room. I need to drop off his plane ticket and stuff. I’ve been trying to call him, but he’s not answering.

**SIMON**  
Uh, sure… He’s at a study session at the library, so he’s probably just busy with that.

_Simon signs Thomas in and starts walking him up to his dorm._

**SIMON**  
I thought your flight wasn’t until tomorrow?

**THOMAS**  
Ended up finishing my business deal a day earlier than expected, and we’re facing some problems back home. So, I’m going to fly out today, and Dima will just have to fly solo. Probably better that way. I don’t know what we’d talk about for twelve hours together.

_Twelve hours? From Pennsylvania to North Dakota? Maybe there’s a big layover._

**SIMON**  
By the way, I’m sorry to hear about your dad.

_Thomas looks at Simon, a bit confused._

**THOMAS**  
Huh?

**SIMON**  
Your dad? Dima told me he passed away just after Christmas. That’s why he’s going home this weekend- for his memorial service.

_Thomas stops walking for a second, they’re near the room. Simon notices and stops as well._

**THOMAS**  
My father passed away almost a decade ago. He’s going home for an event with his mother this weekend.

_What?_

_Thomas sighs. Apparently Dima hasn’t been telling people everything. Or even part of the story. The two begin walking again._

**SIMON**  
His mother? What kind of event would she be attending that she needs Dima for?

_He opens the door, it’s unlocked. As he walks into the room, his heart stops and chills run down his spine. Dima and Derek are kneeling on his bed, both of them with their shirts off. They both have their pants on, but they’re clearly moving in a certain direction._

_Before Thomas walks in…_

_Dima smiles. He’s embarrassed, but not ashamed._

**DIMA**  
Jesus, Si! Don’t you ever knock-

_Thomas enters the room and sees the two of them. Simon inhales deeply and tries to cover his eyes with his hand._

**DIMA**  
(Panicked)  
Dad!

_Thomas looks at the two men. His face immediately turns into one of silent rage._

**THOMAS**  
(To Derek)  
You. Out.

_Derek doesn’t bother to question. He grabs his shirt, whispers “sorry” to Dima, and bolts out of the room. Simon begins to follow him, but Thomas stops him. Dima puts his shirt on in the process._

**THOMAS**  
(To Simon, in a strangely calm voice)  
No, you stay. It’s your room. And we won’t be here long. This’ll be a short discussion.

_He turns to Dima. During this entire discussion, Simon is standing off to the side, awkwardly trying not to get involved in what is a huge shitshow._

**THOMAS**  
I know I shouldn’t have let you come here. Pack your bags, we’re leaving. And say goodbye, because you’re not coming back.

**DIMA**  
What?!

**THOMAS**  
Pack. Your. Bags. We’re leaving right now, and you won’t be coming back. You’re not coming bag to this… fag-infested school. You’re coming home and staying there until you get all of this fairy-nonsense out of your system.

_Given that the cat is out of the bag, he’s not going to try and deny that this wasn’t what it looked like. Dima is gay. That’s the end of it._

**DIMA**  
It’s not… nonsense. 

**THOMAS**  
What did you say?

_For what might be the first time in his life, he decides to stand up to his father._

**DIMA**  
(Raising his voice)  
It’s not some “fairy nonsense”. It’s who I am!

**THOMAS**  
No, you’re not. You’re not some queer like your uncle, or… Simon here.

_Woah! What did Simon ever do to him?_

_Dima starts to tear up. He knew this conversation would happen eventually, and it’s going the same way he thought it was going to go._

**DIMA**  
Yeah… yeah I am. I like men. 

**THOMAS**  
(He shakes his head)  
No. No son of mine is going to be a fag. 

**DIMA**  
Better gay than a gay basher like Misha.

_Misha? We thought his brother’s name was Mike?_

**THOMAS**  
Don’t you dare tarnish your brother’s memory by bringing him into this. 

_(Pause)_

Get your bags. We’re leaving.

**DIMA**  
N-n-no.

**THOMAS**  
(Almost in disbelief)  
Excuse me?

**DIMA**  
No. I’m not going back there.

**THOMAS**  
Oh, yes you are. You’re going home right now, because if you don’t, you’re on your own.

**DIMA**  
(More confidently)  
No. I will not go back to that hellhole.

_Despite being madder than hell, Thomas is remaining quite calm. Maybe this is just how he is?_

_Thomas holds up a plane ticket and passport. Why would he need a passport for a domestic flight? This is when Simon notices that the passport doesn’t look anything like his. It’s red, and has a two-headed eagle on the front. It has writing on it that he doesn’t recognize._

**THOMAS**  
You come home now, or you don’t ever come back.

_Dima is clearly on the verge of a breakdown. He walks over and grabs the passport and ticket out of his father’s hands. Thomas thinks he may have won the round. Dima opens up the passport and the ticket and looks at them. He turns around, walks over to his trash can, rips up the passport, and tosses it in. He then tears up the ticket and throws it in there, too._

_Dima turns around. He’s a bit calmer now._

**DIMA**  
(Softly)  
Then I’m not coming back. If you can’t handle a gay son, then I guess I’m as dead to you as Misha is.

**THOMAS**  
(He waits for a second)  
Then I guess both my sons are dead.

_Thomas turns around and leaves, slamming the door behind him._

_Dima starts sobbing. Simon’s not 100% sure what the primary reason is. Did he like his father more than he led on? Is he afraid of being on his own? Does this mean he’s losing his entire family, or just the asshole that was in here?_

_Simon walks over to Dima to try and comfort him. He feels incredibly guilty. While he didn’t know that Dima was going to be there, it’s still… somewhat his fault that Dima was outed to his father._

**SIMON**  
Dima, I’m so-

**DIMA**  
Don’t fucking talk to me, Simon. 

_Dima looks at him, his eyes are red._

_Dima grabs his keys and rushes out of the door, also slamming it on his way out. Cue music._

FADE OUT


	30. Scenes 38 & 39

FADE IN

INT. SIMON’S DORM – 11:00, SAME NIGHT

_Dima still hasn’t come back. Simon is laying on his bed, still confused about what has gone on that day. He’s concerned for Dima. He types out a text message, but he hears Dima’s phone vibrate shortly after he presses send. He stands up and walks over to his desk. Apparently Dima left his phone behind when he rushed out- the vibrating was Simon’s message. He’s about to walk back to his bed when the phone starts chirping._

_It’s Talia. She’s trying to call him via video. He hesitates, but after looking in the trash can next to the desk, he picks up the phone and answers the call._

INTERCUT SCENES BETWEEN TALIA AND SIMON

**TALIA**  
(Surprised)  
Simon? Did I call the wrong phone?

**SIMON**  
Hey, Talia. No, I’m on Dima’s. 

**TALIA**  
Is… Dima there? It’s kind of important. 

**SIMON**  
No, he… he took off. Haven’t seen him all afternoon.

**TALIA**  
(She nods)  
Derek messaged me. He’s worried about him. He hasn’t seen him since you brought his dad up.

_Simon rolls his eyes up, like “why is this MY fault”?_

**SIMON**  
Dima said he was going to be at the library, and his dad was looking to drop something off. If I had known that he lied to me and was up in the room making out with Derek, there’s no way in hell I would have brought him up!

**TALIA**  
That may be so, but nevertheless, you’re the reason he was outed. And Dima is going to see it that way until he has a chance to calm down and think things through. He’s… 

_(Pause)_

A confused individual right now.

**SIMON**  
(Sarcastically)  
Yeah, no kidding. 

_He reaches down and grabs the stuff out of the trash._

**SIMON**  
Maybe you can tell me what this is about? 

_He shows her the torn passport. He should’ve looked at the plane ticket, too._

**SIMON**  
He said he was going home for his grandfather’s memorial service this weekend, but when I said something to his dad, he said he had been dead for years. And he also said that it was going to be a twelve-hour flight. A flight from here to North Dakota takes about four at the most. His dad said something about going home for an event with Dima’s mother?

_Talia clearly looks nervous, but not shocked. She looks down, then back at Simon. She inhales deeply._

**TALIA**  
Simon… I… I can’t tell you what that’s about. It’s not my place. Dima has to be the one to tell you. 

_Simon nods his head, almost in a sarcastic “yup” way._

**SIMON**  
Of course. God forbid anyone involved with him tells the truth.

**TALIA**  
Look. I can’t say that what he did was right, but until you’ve experienced what he has… what he and I have… 

_(Pause)_

Let’s just say that I can’t tell you I wouldn’t have done the same thing if I were in his shoes. I can’t blame him for wanting to keep certain aspects of his life private.

_They hang up._

_Dima hasn’t come back tonight. Simon goes about his day- classes, studying at the library, meals, etc… He comes back to his dorm, and Dima still isn’t there. He falls asleep._

INT. SIMON’S DORM – NEXT NIGHT

_Around 2:00 in the morning, Dima slowly opens the door and walks in. The jingling of the keys makes Simon wake up. He reaches over and turns on a light on his desk, illuminating Dima._

**SIMON**  
(Still groggy)  
Dima?

_Dima doesn’t reply. He’s not angry, just not interested in talking. He’s not getting out of it, though._

**SIMON**  
Where have you been?

**DIMA**  
I spent the night at Nina and Kristen’s. I… made them promise not to tell you. Or Derek.

_Simon sits up in his bed against the wall. He’s still groggy, but starting to come to._

**SIMON**  
Listen, Dima, I-

**DIMA**  
You don’t need to say anything, Simon. I know that you didn’t mean for any of this to happen.

**SIMON**  
You know I would never-

_Dima turns and sits on his own bed._

**DIMA**  
I know. After I left, I got to thinking about how worked up you got just talking about when that Martin guy outed you last year. There’s no way you would do the same thing to someone else. At least intentionally. You’re too good of a person.

**SIMON**  
Well, I wouldn’t go that far. I was thinking more about how it’s not my fault than about how you were feeling.

**DIMA**  
Well, I kind of took it out on you. And that’s not fair.

**SIMON**  
You were in a shitty place. I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing. 

_A pause. He thinks about the phrasing Talia used during their conversation earlier._

**SIMON**  
I would say that we’ll just get over this. I mean, we’re supposed to be friends, right? 

**DIMA**  
Of course. I hope this doesn’t change that.

**SIMON**  
That might not, but… this might.

_Simon grabs the torn passport off his desk and holds it up. He gently tosses it to Dima. It has a recent picture of him in it, indicating it’s a relatively new document._

**SIMON**  
Looks nothing like my passport. I can’t even read the letters. And a passport isn’t needed for a flight from here to Bismarck. Only if you’re flying internationally.

_(Pause)_

Who the hell are you?

_Dima closes his eyes. He realizes that there’s no sense in hiding it any more._

**DIMA**  
Dimitri Tomasovich Jones.

**SIMON**  
Where are you really from?

**DIMA**  
Technically?

_Simon nods._

**DIMA**  
Up until September, I lived just outside of Moscow.

**SIMON**  
(Surprised)  
Russia?

_Dima nods._

**SIMON**  
How long did you live in Russia?

**DIMA**  
Since I was born.

_Simon is almost speechless. Not shocked, just… not sure where to go with this._

**SIMON**  
So, you’re not from North Dakota?

_Dima shakes his head._

**DIMA**  
I’ve never even been there.

**SIMON**  
So, you’re… you’re Russian?

**DIMA**  
Half. My dad’s an American, my mom is Russian. I grew up speaking Russian at school, English at home. Since my dad is an American, I have dual citizenship, and made it a hell of a lot easier to get into a school here.

**SIMON**  
So… I take it your dad isn’t a pharmacist and your mom doesn’t work for the state legislature?

**DIMA**  
Actually, that part isn’t so far from the truth. My dad is in pharmaceuticals. He’s a… senior vice-president with the largest drug research and manufacturing company in Russia.

_Wow. Dima comes from money. Simon feels a little betrayed, because he sympathized with Dima over money a few times._

**SIMON**  
So when you told me at Thanksgiving that you didn’t have the money to go home-

**DIMA**  
I just didn’t want to go back to Moscow for Christmas.

_Dima fishes the torn plane ticket out of the trash and holds it up._

**DIMA**  
First class roundtrip from Philadelphia International to Moscow.

**SIMON**  
Ok. So your dad makes good money. What does your mom do?

**DIMA**  
My mom… 

_He pauses._

**DIMA**  
Grab your phone.

_Simon does._

**DIMA**  
Search the name “Irina Pavelovich.” I-r-i-n-a-p-a-v-e-l-o-v-i-c-h.

_Simon punches in the name. He clicks on the first link- a Wikipedia page. He reads off the screen._

**SIMON**  
Irina Pave-pavelvo… Irina… is a Russian political figure and a member of the Russian State Duma, representing the… 

_(He looks to Dima)_

What is the “State Duma”?

**DIMA**  
(He exhales)  
It’s the… Russian version of Congress.

_Simon’s eyes widen._

**SIMON**  
Your mom is a member of Congress?

_Dima nods, a little reluctantly._

**SIMON**  
Dude, why wouldn’t you say something about that? 

**DIMA**  
It’s not as glamorous as you think. She’s constantly in the spotlight. In fact, after the next election, she’s going to be put into the cabinet. Just like Talia’s father.

**SIMON**  
Talia’s father? 

**DIMA**  
He’s the Russian Energy Minister. That’s why she was here- her dad was in D.C. on some sort of energy summit near Halloween. She decided to escape her security detail and took a night trip up to see me. That’s why I was so nervous that she showed up- I was afraid she’d say something.

**SIMON**  
But why lie at all? No one here would care that you’re from another country, or that your mom is a politician.

_Dima shakes his head. Perhaps it’s understandable that Simon doesn’t get it. How could someone who hasn’t lived a similar life get it?_

**DIMA**  
Imagine being in my place, Simon. Your mother is a bigwig in Russian politics, one of the most anti-gay places on Earth. She may not be a household name, but there are a lot of those within the party that have said in a decade or so she might even be a viable candidate for prime minister, maybe even president.

_Simon still isn’t getting it._

**DIMA**  
Now, you’re gay, and you know that coming out publicly would force your mother to either disown her son or ruin her political career, because a pro-gay member of parliament is a one-way ticket to the unemployment office. 

_He inhales deeply. This is new territory for everyone._

**DIMA**  
So… rather than face either of those options, you travel halfway across the world where no one knows who you are. You also decide not to tell people anything that could tie them to everything I just mentioned. 

While the odds were low even if people did know I was, I wasn’t willing to risk a scandal for my mother. And given how my father reacted, I also didn’t want there to be any chance my parents found out about being gay.

By lying, I was able to keep them free of any problems, and still got to be myself.

_Simon finally gets it. He doesn’t agree with it, but at least understands. Dima wasn’t lying because he’s ashamed. He was lying to protect both himself and his parents. In a way, it’s kind of noble._

**SIMON**  
Would having a gay son really cause that much of an issue?

**DIMA**  
Here? No. But… In Russia? Look, I’m not saying it’s a bad country. Take the politics out of it, and it’s actually great. In some ways, I really do miss it. I miss my friends, my home, living next to an amazing city…

But, for being gay- let’s just say they don’t exaggerate things on Facebook and tv. Gay people are treated like shit. That guy that my brother beat the hell out of in high school? He was the only openly gay kid out of almost fifteen hundred students. His parents had to send him to school in Europe somewhere to escape from being assaulted every other week.

**SIMON**  
You grew up in that?

**DIMA**  
Now you understand why I had such a hard time coming out to everyone… Where I grew up, coming out as gay was almost like asking to lose everyone and everything you ever had. Those kids who weren’t kicked out of their homes and disowned by their family? They’re beaten, ostracized, or even driven to commit suicide.

No matter how good it seems here, those fears are still very, very real to me.

_That took a bit of a dark turn._

FADE OUT


	31. Scene 40

FADE IN

INT. SIMON’S DORM - DAY

_It’s the last few days of school. Simon is pretty much done with his finals. He’s has already started to pack things up. He gets a text message on his phone from his mother, which is shown on screen:_

_-Dad and I will be leaving this afternoon. Should be there by late morning tomorrow to pick you and Dima up._

_Simon isn’t sure what the next few days will hold. He’ll be seeing Bram when he gets back home. He hasn’t really talked to him in the last few weeks. Only Leah and Dima know anything about what’s going on. Dima said to dump him. Leah has fought every one of her instincts and actually kept quiet to Bram. Simon wants to give him a chance, but after everything that has gone on this last year, it’s difficult to think that there’s much of a relationship left to salvage._

_He gets another text, from Kristen:_

_-Hey, Si-mone! We’re doing a last-minute party at the GSA. Kind of a send-off for Nina. Everyone’s here. You should come over!_

_Simon smiles, and replies:_

_-Be there in ten!_

_He pockets his phone, and finishes packing a few things. He steps back and looks at his desk area- it’s practically bare. His laptop is left out, but that’s about it. Dima’s stuff is almost packed. He already told his parents about what’s going on with his roommate. They are willing to take him in until things get sorted out. In fact, they practically agreed to adopt him._

_He grabs his phone and keys, and heads out of the room._

INT. DORM HALL LOBBY - DAY

_As he hits the lobby/common area of the building, a woman calls out his name. He turns around and looks at her. She looks familiar, but he can’t quite place it- then he realizes- this is Dima’s mother. She looks just like her picture on Wikipedia. She’s a 40-something woman with dark hair. She’s quite attractive. Imagine Mia Maestro._

_She approaches him. Though there is a hint of a Russian accent in her voice, her English is perfectly fluent. Apparently being married to an American and raising two kids speaking English at home will have an impact._

**IRINA**  
I’m sorry, but you’re Simon, right? Dimitri’s roommate?

_It takes a second to connect. He’s so used to everyone calling him Dima that he doesn’t think about who Dimitri is._

**SIMON**  
Yeah, how did you-

**IRINA**  
Talia told me about you. I’m… Irina. I’m Dimitri’s mother.

**SIMON**  
(Very cautiously)  
Oh.

_He’s not 100% sure about this. If his dad is the nicer one, he’d hate to see what she’s like on a bad day._

**IRINA**  
I’m sorry to barge in on you like this.

**SIMON**  
(Sarcastically)  
No, don’t worry. Seems to be a recurring pattern with the people in Dima’s life- showing up unannounced, making things awkward for everyone else involved.

_He starts to walk towards the door again, but she jumps in front of him._

**IRINA**  
Listen, I’m sorry to bother you, but I’ve been texting and calling him non-stop for the last few days, and he won’t answer. I need to talk to him.

_He brushes past her again. He doesn’t want to get involved._

**SIMON**  
I don’t know how I fit into all this.

**IRINA**  
Can you tell me where he is?

_Simon looks at her for a second. He’s unsure whether to tell her. On one hand, she genuinely looks concerned, but on the other, this is the greater of the two evils in Dima’s eyes. She can tell he’s conflicted._

**SIMON**  
Why should I? Your husband made it very clear that Dima’s not part of your life anymore.

**IRINA**  
My husband doesn’t speak for me.

_(Pause)_

Please, Simon. It’s important. I promise I’m not here to upset him.

_Simon hems and haws. Against his better judgment, he agrees._

**SIMON**  
(Reluctantly)  
Follow me.

 _She grabs her purse and follows Simon out of the building, across the campus, and down to the GSA room._

 

INT. BELLINGTON STUDENT HALL GSA ROOM – FIVE MINUTES LATER

_When Simon enters, everyone is hanging out. Dima and Derek are on the couch, holding hands and kind of… “snuggling” with one another. Dima is looking rather sad. After all, it’s his last day with Derek._

_People look at Simon and give a mini “cheer” when he enters, but Dima’s face drops when he sees his mother come in behind him. Simon looks almost apologetic. Everyone goes quiet. Apparently word has gotten around._

**DIMA**  
Jesus, Simon. My dad wasn’t enough? Now you’re bringing my mother in here, too?

**SIMON**  
Dima, I think you should give her a chance to-

**DIMA**  
(He stands up)  
No. I want nothing to do with either of them! 

_He walks over to the other side of the room. Irina looks upset, but not surprised. Everyone else is looking at her with a little bit of disappointment._

**IRINA**  
Dimitri… 

_She looks around at everyone. This is not where she wanted to do this._

**IRINA**  
Ya prosto khochu pogovorit stoboy. (I just want to talk to you) 

_Dima turns around._

**DIMA**  
You want to talk? Fine. Speak in English. I don’t want anything to do with that country or that language ever again.

_Irina looks around again, a bit embarrassed._

**IRINA**  
Can we… speak in private?

**DIMA**  
(He shakes his head)  
No. Everything you want to say to me you can also say to them.

_She sighs, but nods her head._

**IRINA**  
Dimitri, I need you to listen to me. Your father came home, very upset over the discussion you two had-

_Dima is clearly disgusted by her choice of words._

**DIMA**  
Discussion? You mean him telling me that I was dead to him? That’s not a discussion mom. That’s called abandonment. Disowning me and telling me that he wouldn’t have a gay son is not something that was calmly “discussed”.

**IRINA**  
Dimitri… You-you need to understand where your father is coming from. He-

**DIMA**  
No, mom! There is no “understanding” here. He made it very clear that I was only a part of this family as long as I’m not gay. And you know what? That’s not the way family is supposed to work. Love is supposed to be unconditional, not “only if you like women!”

_Irina inhales deeply, holding her two hands up to her mouth. She’s trying to remain calm and rational. She knows one more slip-up could cost her everything._

_She doesn’t necessarily agree with what she’s about to say, but she wants Dima to feel like she’s listening._

**IRINA**  
No, you’re right. What your father did was wrong.

**DIMA**  
I’ll say.

**IRINA**  
I… I want you to come home, Dimitri. Come back home and we’ll work through this and… we can be a family again.

_Dima shakes his head, almost in disbelief._

**DIMA**  
Oh my god… You don’t get it, do you? I’m not going back there! Even if he wasn’t a jerk about this whole thing, I am still not going back! Why do you think I didn’t come home over any holidays or breaks?

**IRINA**  
Dimitri- things will get better, I promise. 

**DIMA**  
Really? You, of all people, are going to promise that things are going to get better? Did you see one of your friends get his nose permanently misaligned because he was caught looking at a guy in the locker room? By your own brother?

_For once, someone else butts in._

**NINA**  
(Calmly)  
Dima-

DIMA  
No, Nina. Don’t listen to a word she’s saying. She is the reason that things are so bad there.

_A few people look at him like he’s overreacting. So far, she seems perfectly calm and collected._

**DIMA**  
Go ahead mom. Tell them what you did for  all the gay people in Russia.

_Irina sighs, but doesn’t say anything._

**DIMA**  
Fine, you won’t? I will.

_He turns to everyone else._

**DIMA**  
That Russian anti-gay propaganda law that’s been used to justify treating homosexuals like shit? You’re looking at the author of it.

_Now people get it. Now they understand why he’s responding the way he has been. Now Simon knows why Dima thinks his mother is the worse of the two._

_They all look at Irina with disappointment and disgust. Kristen even lets out an audible gasp. A few people shake their heads._

**DIMA**  
Go ahead, mom. Tell them I’m wrong.

_Irina hesitates, but can’t deny it._

**IRINA**  
You’re right, Dima. 

_Dima nods, and turns around, facing away from her._

**IRINA**  
You’re right that I am responsible for that law. But you’re wrong about why.

_Dima turns around. What is she talking about?_

**DIMA**  
(Raising his voice)  
What possible excuse could you have for thinking that it was acceptable?

_Irina is now slightly angry. Not with Dima, but simply because she’s been assigned a label she never wanted for a reason she never agreed with._

**IRINA**  
(Loudly)  
Because without that law you’d be in jail!

_Another silence falls over the room. Dima says nothing._

**IRINA**  
(She calms down)  
Before that bill made it to the floor, they wanted to make it illegal altogether to be gay. They wanted to punish anyone involved in a homosexual relationship with prison. There were a couple that even wanted the death penalty, though luckily they were shot down. 

_(Pause)_

They had the votes to make it illegal. Not by much, but enough to pass it. 

_This is a new story for Dima._

**DIMA**  
So why didn’t they?

**IRINA**  
Because I went to them and told them that I could whip up the votes to make it near-unanimous if we watered it down. Making homosexuality illegal by razor-thin margins wasn’t as attractive as a unanimous vote to make promotion of homosexuality illegal. With a divided vote, it’s iffy. With a clear consensus, it’s supported across all parties and regions.

_A pause. This actually makes some sense._

**IRINA**  
So, yes. I was responsible for the law that’s on the books. And yes, I was responsible for making everyone get on board with it. But given what they were going to do instead, I’d do it again in a heartbeat. I’m sorry that opponents of your lifestyle have used my bill to justify their hatred and their acts. But if you really consider the alternatives, it’s better than what we were looking at.

_There is a long pause where no one says anything. Irina is starting to get teary-eyed._

**IRINA**  
Dimitri, please. I-I… I want… I need you to come home. I’ve already lost one son. I can’t bear to lose another.

_Dima has calmed down. But he is still upset and starting to tear up as well._

**DIMA**  
I’m sorry, mom. But I refuse to go back to a place where I have to lie about who I am. And I won’t go back to a home where my father doesn’t want me. 

**IRINA**  
We’ll… pay for your college. We’ll get you your own place where you can meet other men in private. We’ll-

**DIMA**  
No, mom. I’m not going to live my life hiding. I would rather be penniless and homeless here where I can be myself than live there in luxury.

**IRINA**  
How will you take care of yourself here? 

**DIMA**  
I’ll… figure things out.

 _Simon and Nina start to move toward Dima in support._

**SIMON**  
He’s staying with my family until we get things sorted out.

**NINA**  
And he’s always got an open invitation at our place.

_Seeing the response from his friends, she begins to cry. It seems like he’s going to face uncertainty with or without her._

**IRINA**  
There’s nothing that I can do to make you change your mind?

_Dima is crying, too. But, he shakes his head._

**IRINA**  
Ok… I guess you leave me with no other option.

_She walks away, pulling something out of her purse. Everyone is a little nervous with the way she said that last line. It was almost threatening._

_It’s just her phone. She dials a number, and puts it up to her ear. It rings for a second. Dima is confused._

**IRINA**  
Irina Pavlovich dlya predsedatelya Sokolova, pozhaluysta. 

_(Pause)_

Sergey? Eto Irina. Ya ukhozhu, deystvuyu nemedlenno. Ya pereyezzhayu vameriku, chtoby zhit' smoim synom.

(Irina Pavelovich for Chairman Sokolov, please. Sergei? It's Irina. I quit, effective immediately. I'm moving to America to live with my son.)

_She turns around and faces Dima as she says the last line. He’s almost horrified to hear her say those words. She starts crying again, though hopefully tears of happiness._

_Dima walks over to her. His heart is breaking for her, but cheering for himself._

**DIMA**  
But… your career? You just announced you’re running for another term?

**IRINA**  
Screw them. Screw the cabinet post. What’s the point if my family isn’t there with me?

_Dima goes in for a hug. She reciprocates._

**DIMA**  
But what about dad?

**IRINA**  
(She scoffs)  
On mudak.

(He’s an asshole.)

 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All translations/transliterations provided by Google. I speak a tiny bit of Russian, but not enough to translate these sentences. The lines are a bit cheesy, but since I'm writing this as if it was a movie, I wanted that quick turn type of speech where one would hang up the phone without waiting for a response.


	32. Scene 41

FADE IN

EXT. BELLINGTON SCHOOL PARKING LOT - MIDDAY

_It’s the next day, and it is BEAUTIFUL. Simon is ready to be picked up. We see a short scene of him hugging Nina, Kristen, Dima… (The whole gang) goodbye. He and Dima hug for a bit longer than the others. While Dima’s life is now 100% upside down, it’s definitely for the better. He doesn’t have to hide who he is anymore._

_Simon’s parents pull up into the parking lot. Simon is bringing some stuff down and is ready to start packing. They walk over and hug him, with Emily sporting the biggest smile on her face. Simon has apparently updated them on Dima, so they know they’re not bringing him home._

_Emily smiles again, looking at their car. Out pops Bram. Simon isn’t sure what to do. Smile because his boyfriend is there? Or frown because his boyfriend might be cheating on him? He flashes a little smile, but can’t get too worked up about it. Even with the chaos of everything that has been going on, he has finally come to a decision about how he wants to handle this._

_Bram walks over with a huge grin, and plants one on Simon’s lips, right in front of his parents. Simon doesn’t really reciprocate, or if he does, it’s more for show. He turns to Jack and Emily._

**SIMON**  
Can we, uh… Can you give us a minute?

_Jack is kind of surprised by his tone._

**JACK**  
Sure thing, pal.

_Pal? Is he trying all the nicknames out there to see which one fits?_

_Simon and Bram walk a good twenty or thirty feet away from them. Bram can tell something is wrong._

**BRAM**  
What’s up? 

_Simon crosses his arms, not in anger, but from nerves. He doesn’t know how to say the next few lines without getting choked up._

**SIMON**  
Bram, I… I… I don’t think this is going to work anymore.

_Bram is clearly taken by surprise._

**BRAM**  
What?

**SIMON**  
I… I don’t think we should be together anymore.

**BRAM**  
What-why? 

_Simon unfolds his arms and puts his hands in his pockets._

**SIMON**  
Because we don’t see each other, and that obviously has been too difficult for the both of us.

**BRAM**  
(Panic-y)  
It  has been difficult. Sure, we don’t see each other as often as we’d like to, but that’s no reason to throw a relationship away. We’re going to be around each other all summer.

_Simon looks away._

**BRAM**  
Are you… already seeing someone else?

_Simon is a bit pissed he would suggest that. Even though he DID kiss Dima._

**SIMON**  
No. I would never do that. I’m not that kind of person. 

_(Pause)_

And I never thought you would be, either, but I guess I was wrong about that. Which is disappointing, because if I had known that maybe I would’ve let things happen between Dima and me on Valentine’s Day.

_Bram is clearly confused and angry. Not only is Simon accusing him of cheating, but just admitted that there was something between him and Dima. Simon said it more to make him feel a bit… jealous? He doesn’t actually think anything would have happened, but in the heat of the moment, taking jabs at someone you’re upset with feels right._

**BRAM**  
(Angrily)  
Valentine’s Day?

**SIMON**  
Yeah. When you bailed on me, Dima and I got drunk. He wound up kissing me, but I pushed him off because I thought I had a boyfriend to go to. Decided to take a last-minute trip up to New York, where apparently my boyfriend was already making plans with some other guy.

**BRAM**  
What?! I would never cheat on you.

_They’re getting a little loud right now. Emily and Jack can see that things are not going well. They’re looking on, knowing there’s nothing they can really do but watch the carnage unfold._

**SIMON**  
Then why have you been seeing someone behind my back?

**BRAM**  
(Genuinely confused)  
I haven’t been seeing anyone!

_Simon clearly doesn’t believe him._

**SIMON**  
You haven’t been seeing a guy in New York?

**BRAM**  
I… I haven’t been seeing  any man or woman in any city other than you!

**SIMON**  
So, the guy you met at the restaurant and kissed meant nothing to you?

**BRAM**  
(Still confused)  
What the- Were you spying on me?

**SIMON**  
I don’t have to answer that. You need to tell me why you were seeing another guy behind my back. Why you couldn’t just be honest with me. Why you seemed to have time for Andre, but not for me.

_A pause. Bram is starting to put the pieces together._

**BRAM**  
Woah, woah… Wait a minute. Andre?

_He whips out his phone. He opens up an app, and swipes through some photos._

**BRAM**  
Is  this the guy you saw me with?

_Simon looks at the photo on the phone. It’s the same guy. He purses his lips._

**SIMON**  
Yeah. Good to know you have pictures of him on your phone. Any good body shots? Video of you two in bed?

_Bram swipes to another picture and holds it up for Simon. It’s a picture of Andre with another woman._

**SIMON**  
(A bit taken aback)  
Who is that?

**BRAM**  
That’s my  cousin, Michelle. My cousin Michelle, and her boyfriend, Andre.

_Now Simon is on the defensive._

**SIMON**  
C-C-Cousin? Why would you-?

**BRAM**  
I was hanging out with him! He was teaching me French!

**SIMON**  
Then why did you two kiss?

**BRAM**  
He kissed me on the cheek! That’s how they do it in France! Guys kiss each other hello and goodbye all the time there. Only here do people automatically assume two guys kissing like that are gay.

_Simon’s trying to put the pieces together on his own. He’s not having as much luck as Bram._

**SIMON**  
But… You tried to hide something from me. And I found that message to him about, in your own words: a “date”.

**BRAM**  
Like “Hey, that works, it’s a date.” Not like “let’s go on a date and have sex at the end of the night while I hide our relationship from my boyfriend.” 

_He pulls up the message. He hands it to Simon, who reads part of it. It is clearly benign and not romantic or sexual in any way. It’s mostly about learning French. He begins to feel like he may have made a huge mistake._

**SIMON**  
This… wasn’t what you were trying to hide?

**BRAM**  
No.

**SIMON**  
Then what were you trying to hide?

_We can tell that Bram really doesn’t want to say it but knows he may not have a choice._

**BRAM**  
I…

**SIMON**  
(More adamantly)  
What were you trying to hide from me, Bram?

_Bram sighs. He grabs something from his pocket._

**BRAM**  
I was hoping to do this back home, but I guess given the circumstances and the fact that you’ll probably dump me if I don’t do it now…

_He pulls out a large box… almost like a ring box, but larger. Simon’s eyes widen._

_We cut away over to Emily and Jack. They’re looking on, almost horrified. This is like a bad soap opera. Is Bram about to propose to their son?! After a break-up worthy fight?_

_Bram holds it up in front of Simon. He gets down on one knee._

_Yep._

**SIMON**  
(Getting nervous)  
Bram, what are you doing?

**BRAM**  
Simon Spier… Will you…

_He opens the box. Inside is something papery._

**BRAM**  
Go to Paris with me?

_Simon exhales a sigh of relief, not even trying to hide it. He even clutches his chest._

**EMILY**  
Oh, thank god.

_Cut back to Simon and Bram._

**SIMON**  
W-what? 

**BRAM**  
(Smiling)  
Will you go to Paris with me for two weeks?

_Simon’s not iffy, he’s just genuinely confused about this sudden change of events. Especially since his questions haven’t been 100% answered._

**SIMON**  
I… I…

**BRAM**  
(Standing up)  
Look… I didn’t want you using my phone because I had just ordered the tickets that day. And I was meeting up with Andre because he’s from Paris and knows someone I could rent a cottage from. And he speaks French. And… this is why I was working all the time, so we could take a trip when school got out.

**SIMON**  
But, how did you-? Why?

**BRAM**  
When we dropped you off, you said the one place you wanted to be more than anywhere else was Paris. After a month or so, I thought “what could I do that would help make up for being apart for so long?” I thought a trip to your favorite place, just the two of us… I figured that could be a nice attempt.

**SIMON**  
So, you… never cheated on me?

**BRAM**  
(He frowns)  
No, but thanks for the trust and vote of confidence there.

_Simon’s eyes begin to tear up. He feels incredibly guilty over how he attacked Bram, and for thinking that the guy could cheat on him. Plus, he just admitted he kissed another guy._

**SIMON**  
Bram, I… I can’t believe I said- 

_Bram clearly doesn’t want to dwell on this any longer. Simon is definitely in the wrong, but nothing is going to be gained by drawing this out._

**BRAM**  
You don’t have to apologize. I guess I can’t blame you for thinking those things. I was just trying to do something nice, and it almost made me lose the most important person in the world to me. 

_Simon smiles._

**BRAM**  
Though, Dima… 

_Simon sort of… “turtle-heads” it, shrinking back._

**SIMON**  
I  swear, nothing else happened. We-We were both drunk, and feeling kind of shitty, and… And he kissed me. I told him no, and I… 

_Bram thinks for a moment, trying to decide what to say._

**BRAM**  
You want me to beat him up? 

_Simon is a little surprised he would even suggest that._

**SIMON**  
No! No… 

**BRAM**  
Good, because I’m really not into all that macho, jealous stuff. 

_A pause._

**BRAM**  
So, what’s your answer? 

**SIMON**  
What? 

**BRAM**  
You going to go to Paris with me? 

_Simon smiles. He doesn’t say anything, just moves forward and kisses Bram on the lips._

**BRAM**  
(He smiles)  
I take it that’s a yes? 

**SIMON**  
(He smiles, too)  
If that’s a “no”, imagine what a “yes” would get you! 

_They hold hands and walk over to his parents, both are beaming ear to ear._

**JACK**  
You’re in a good mood. 

_Simon isn’t sure how to tell them. He’s been to France before, but given that this time it would just be the two of them, they might be more hesitant._

**SIMON**  
Bram… just asked me to go to Paris with him. 

_Jack and Emily look at each other and smile. Simon notices._

_Simon replies using the same tone he did with Martin when he said “Nobody calls me that, Martin”._

**SIMON**  
You two knew about this, didn’t you? 

**EMILY**  
Little bit, yeah. 

**JACK**  
Since Christmas, really. 

**SIMON**  
Christmas?! 

_He pauses, remembering what they said. He turns to Bram._

**SIMON**  
Oh, shit… Nora. 

**BRAM**  
What about her? 

**SIMON**  
Mom and dad are going on a- 

_He turns back to them, and they’re still smiling._

****

**SIMON**  
That was all made up, too, I guess? 

**EMILY**  
We just wanted to make sure you didn’t make any other plans. So, we said we were going on a cruise and you had to cancel all plans to watch your sister. 

**SIMON**  
So, you’re not going on a cruise? 

**EMILY**  
(Sadly)  
Nope. 

_Jack smiles a little._

**JACK**  
Oh… So who’s going to be coming with me, then? 

_Emily looks at him. He pulls papers out of his pocket. He gives them to her, and Emily’s face lights up. Awww… Jack organized a surprise cruise for them._

**EMILY**  
When did you-? What about Nora? 

**JACK**  
Staying with the Stevenson’s. 

**EMILY**  
Work? 

**JACK**  
Called them two months ago. 

_Emily gives him a kiss on the lips._

**EMILY**  
You really are the best. 

**JACK**  
Hell, I’d do anything to see you in a thong bikini. 

_Emily scowls at him, then smacks the papers in his face._

FADE OUT 


	33. Scenes 42 & 43

Extremely brief scenes: 

_Thomas is shown eating along at the dinner table in his Moscow home. It’s a very elegant room, but he is the only one there. He looks at both sides of the table, and then breaks down crying. He lost his family._  
   
EXT. PHILADELPHIA AIRPORT – EVENING

_Irina, Dima, and Derek are pulling up in a car. They park it and walk inside. Dima and Derek are holding hands. Irina looks… pissed, but stable. Like she’s doing this, but very reluctantly._

_The three of them walk up to a gate. Dima looks like he’d rather be anywhere else._

_Thomas comes walking along with a large duffle bag and a rolling suitcase behind him. They spot each other, but no one smiles, except for Thomas. It’s a weak smile- he knows that he’s not on their good side. And he knows why. And he believes it’s 100% deserved._

_He approaches them but doesn’t try to hug or kiss Dima or Irina. He looks down at Derek and Dima holding hands, which causes Dima to squeeze even tighter. He’s making it clear that he’s not going to hide his boyfriend from anyone._

**IRINA**  
Thomas.

**THOMAS**  
Irina.

_Thomas closes his eyes, trying hard to think of the right words. He’s getting choked up just imaging it. Apparently, losing your family is harder than he thought it would be._

**THOMAS**  
Dima…

_Dima looks away, clearly upset with him. Who could blame him? He doesn’t even want to acknowledge his father._

**THOMAS**  
Look… I… I can’t say that I understand your lifestyle. I don’t know what it means to be… 

_He has a hard time saying the word._

**THOMAS**  
I don’t know what it means to be gay. And I don’t know what the future holds for either of us. But…

_Dima shakes his head. His eyes are glassing over. He has a feeling he knows where this conversation is going, and he’s not sure if he wants it to go there. Thomas sees that he is losing him._

**THOMAS**  
But I know that I want… I need you in it. 

**DIMA**  
I believe your last words to me were that I was dead to you. So, unless you’ve found a way to resurrect people from the dead, I’d look elsewhere. 

**THOMAS**  
What I said was wrong. What I did… was wrong. I… abandoned my son when he needed my love and support, and I drove my incredible wife away with my bigotry and blind hatred.

_Dima looks at him with a raised brow. Most people, ESPECIALLY his father, would never admit they were wrong like this._

**THOMAS**  
As I said, I may not understand your lifestyle… But I’m willing to try if you’ll let me. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I’m asking for it… Because… Because a life without you two… It’s just not worth living.

_Dima is torn. He’s starting to cry. Every ounce of his being wants to take his father back. But he also is still so hurt from what he said and did._

_He decides to follow his gut, and hugs his father. Irina is crying. She doesn’t go in as emphatically as Dima did, but does join the three of them. Derek smiles._

_After they finish their hug, Dima sniffs, and turns to Derek. First test is now or never._

**DIMA**  
Dad, this is my boyfriend, Derek. I believe you two have met.

_Derek extends his hand to shake. Thomas walks a step over to him, and exhales. He grabs Derek’s hand and shakes it._

**THOMAS**  
A pleasure to officially meet you, Derek.

_The four of them start talking and walk out of the airport._

FADE OUT


	34. Scene 44

This could be a bit of a confusing scene. It’s not really so much any dialogue, but more of a “how is everyone doing” bit. It’s not in chronological order- some things take place well after school has ended, some take place immediately after. It’s just intended to show that most people have a happy ending… Well, mostly everyone.

Music plays over all shots, and nothing is heard for dialogue.

Scenes:  
-Dima is sitting in what looks like a small classroom. On the board is writing that says “Professor Arnold”. A woman comes in, erases the Arnold part, and writes “Pavelovich”. Turns out, Dima’s mother got a job at the college. When she turns around, he looks horrified, and shrinks down into the desk.

-Emma is seen at a local club on stage doing a routine. Everyone in the audience is laughing their ass off.

-Craig is seen sitting next to a bigger, but cute, guy in one of his computer science courses. They smile at each other.

-Sebastian brings a girlfriend home to his two moms, they smile and hug her.

-Nina and Kristen are getting married, and they kiss. They look beautiful, and Nina breaks the glass that is part of Jewish weddings.

-Laura is seen at a hospital with a woman we assume to be her mother. Her mother’s head is wrapped in a scarf (of some kind), indicating she might be going through chemo. A doctor says something, and Laura and her mother start crying and smiling- it appears the cancer is in remission. This also shows why Laura dropped everything and was so on edge with Simon. Maybe she’s not such a bitch after all.

-Leah and Abby show up at Simon’s house, holding hands. Apparently they’ve become a couple.

-Nick is at an Elizabeth Warren rally. He meets a cute woman around his age. They smile at each other, hinting at a possible romance. Then, out of the blue, he manages to actually meet Elizabeth Warren and take a selfie with her.

-Derek brings Dima up to his parent’s house in Provincetown. Derek’s parents are 100% open and okay with him being gay, so they welcome Dima with open arms.

-Michelle and Andre enjoy some time alone in her apartment. Though, we can kind of tell Michelle already misses Bram. We guess even Andre does, too.

-Nora and Cal are seen driving around, just spending time together.

-Jack and Emily are enjoying their cruise in the Caribbean. They watch the most perfect sunset… as they drink mojitos… or mimosas… or… something clearly boozy. Emily is wearing completely normal clothing, and Jack is still going crazy over her.

This one DOES need to be last:

-Simon and Bram get on the plane for Paris.


	35. Scene 45

FADE IN

INT/EXT PARIS - NIGHT

_Simon and Bram are in Paris. Bram has rented a small cottage on the outskirts of the city. In the distance (the WAY distance), the Eiffel tower can be seen. It’s evening, and the only lights are a bunch of candles that have been lit. The remains of dinner are seen on a nearby table. Some light, easy French music is playing in the background. Something to dance to._

_The two of them are out on the second floor, standing in the doorway of the open balcony. They are wearing some kind of sweatpants or pajama outfit- comfy clothing. Simon is standing in front of Bram, who is holding him from behind, resting his head on Simon’s shoulders. It’s a warm summer night, and the breeze feels amazing. They just take in the view for a minute._

**BRAM**  
So, what do you think of the view?

_Simon turns to Bram._

**SIMON**  
(Softly)  
Perfect.

_He kisses Bram. This is a true love kiss- not hot, not trying to make up for lost time. Almost like a recreation of their Ferris Wheel kiss._

**SIMON**  
It’s just missing one thing.

_He walks inside to get something._

**BRAM**  
What?

_Simon returns with a tray of Oreos to a grinning Bram. It’s some odd variety, possibly found only in France. He opens the tray, and they each take one. They look at each other, and bite into it. They each smile a bit, before Bram starts gagging on it and spits it out over the railing._

_He starts laughing, and turns to Simon._

**BRAM**  
Okay, that’s it. Next time, I’m picking out the Oreos!

_The two kiss, and the camera pans up to the French sky._

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. As I said, it was my first time trying to write in movie-script format, and I ended up really enjoying it. Things came along a lot quicker when I didn't have to include all the details, and could focus more on the interactions between characters. 
> 
> I definitely went through a number of changes- between Dima's parents being the good guys, Simon and Dima hooking up that drunken night, Dima's brother actually surviving his accident and having been questioning his own sexuality, etc... I almost changed Dima's name to Alex to make it sound more American (and then the big reveal of his name is "Alexei", a very Russian name), but there were over 600 instances were it would need to be changed. 
> 
> I wanted there to be a happy ending, but also wanted to stress that not everyone has a happy coming out. And that being gay in the US is different than around the world. I have always had a fascination with Russia, and thought "what about a half-Russian/half-American kid brought up in a homophobic country who wants to escape from the closet and be himself without consequence?" By throwing in the politics and social status of his parents, it gave additional pressures for him to stay in the closet, even if they didn't have an issue with it. Dima grew up in a very different environment than Simon, and I wanted to highlight that everyone's coming out story is different, for better or worse.
> 
> I definitely enjoy writing, but this is the first time I've ever been overly excited to write something. For nearly a month, my free time was devoted to this, and I went through probably ten versions and over a thousand sheets of paper just editing and re-editing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a comment if you feel like it.


End file.
